Vuelve
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Tk sacrificó sus recuerdos salvando el Digimundo y ahora es la misión de Kari hacer que los recupere. Mientras tanto, una nueva amenaza aparece haciendo que los niños elegidos tengan que pelear de una forma como nunca antes tuvieron que hacer. La esencia de la esperanza corre peligro.¿Podrá ser salvada antes de que el Mar de las Tinieblas la destruya? [Secuela de "A pesar de todo"]
1. Chapter 1

_**Este prólogo sufrió leves modificaciones el 8 de Febrero de 2014 por problemas de coherencia con su precuela.**_

* * *

**_¿Qué son?_**

La fuerza maestra es la responsable de la creación de todo lo existente y cada vez que una nueva dimensión era creada buscaba la forma de equilibrarla, era un ente incorpóreo que estaba vivo y a la vez era la vida misma. El Digimundo, nacido del intento de mantener el Mar de las Tinieblas y el Mundo de los Sueños en equilibrio, fue la ultima dimensión en ser creada y la que mayor cantidad de problemas le causó. Para ese mundo en específico decidió que fueran las voluntades, o esencias, de los humanos quienes se encargaran de ello al notar la gran cantidad de problemas que tenía con ese lugar, hubo ocho esencias que poseían misiones mas especificas:

La pureza, esencia protectora del Digimundo que servía de barrera para que las fuerzas del Mar de las Tinieblas y el Mundo de los Sueños ingresaran a apoderarse de lo que creían le pertenecía.

El amor, esencia responsable de la especial unión entre humanos y digimon que era capaz de lograr milagros.

El conocimiento, esencia encargada de guardar el pasado para proyectar un mejor futuro. Igualmente encargada de custodiar los mas grandes secretos de ese nuevo y desconocido mundo.

La sinceridad, esencia que permitía que los digimon, a pesar de no recordar quienes fueron en su vida anterior cuando renacían, tuvieran la oportunidad de continuar en el punto donde dejaron sus vidas.

El valor, esencia que mantenía la puerta del Digimundo abierta y una de las fuerzas responsables de la elección de los niños elegidos.

La amistad, esencia imperceptible que mantenía unido al Digimundo de formas misteriosas. Unión que de ser lo suficientemente fuerte traía recompensas como una nueva forma de digievolución, la ADN.

La luz, la esencia más compleja y fuerte entre todas por guardar gran parte su origen con la fuerza maestra volviéndola blanco para aquellos sensibles a ese hecho. Su poder permitía que los digimon alcanzaran niveles mas poderosos impulsándolos en batallas que debían de alimentar a la fuerza maestra.

La esperanza, la esencia que no debió de existir, el más grande error de la fuerza maestra y causante de su destrucción. En su deseo de hacer un mundo diferente a todos, esa esencia poseía la capacidad de hacer renacer a los digimon los cuales, al no morir ni nacer como otros seres, consumían a la fuerza maestra sin devolverle nada a cambio.

Irónicamente era la esencia de la espereza quien llevó al borde de la desesperación a la fuerza maestra haciéndola crear seres para la destruyeran y le permitieran recuperar su propio equilibrio. Una de esas creaciones fue Gray quien lamentablemente probó tanto la energía de la fuerza maestra como la de los seres oscuros contaminando su esencia y volviéndola codiciosa. Fue por ella que la esencia del valor por primera vez eligió a los primeros niños elegidos que con mucho esfuerzo fueron capaces de detener a Gray.

Pero eso no ayudó a la fuerza maestra que agotada buscó el alma humana que alimentaba a esa esencia encontrándose sorprendida por la poca cantidad que había: Al parecer se trataba de algo que solo nacía en los corazones al borde de la oscuridad quienes en su mayoría preferirían caer en ella. Buscó y buscó hasta que encontró a un niño pequeño cuyo corazón era iluminado por la esperanza y a quien le rogó que dejara de creer en aquello que mantenía esa luz viva. El pequeño no le entendió y en su lugar le arrebato mas poder a la fuerza maestra para darle vida a sus amigos no vivos: IRI.

Aterrada por el poder de la esencia de la esperanza, corrupta a su forma de ver, la fuerza maestra regresó al digimundo buscando inspiración para encontrar la forma de no terminar con su propia existencia pensando en reanimar a Gray quien permanecía de forma incorpórea en algún lugar de ese mundo. Al final, decidió usar la esencia del conocimiento para dentro de una cueva proteger gran parte de la verdad sobre las esencias y ocultarse a descansar en espera de algún milagro.

Pasaron años y Gray, quien se estuvo alimentando de los seres oscuros que parecían atacar al difícilmente equilibrado digimundo logró recuperarse lo suficiente para hacer caer sobre el digimundo rocas, o cristales dependiendo de quien los observe, los cuales sumieron a los digimon al estado de locura que la invadía y robaban de a poco la energía de la fuerza maestra que se encontraba en esas tierras. De esa manera recuperaría su forma corpórea borrada por ilusos niños que creían ser capaz de destruir lo indestructible. Durante esa lluvia perdió gran parte de su fuerza pero se encontró nadando entre los datos que conformaban ese mundo algo muy interesante que le permitiría apoderarse de la fuerza maestra.

La esencia del amor y su capacidad de unir sentimientos entre humanos y digimon sin darse cuenta dejó flotando en el aire los sueños de un niño los cuales una vez estuvieron materializados con la fuerza maestra. Fue ese detalle el cual Gray aprovechó para apresurar la destrucción de los digimon y obtener de forma más rápida la energía que necesitaba. Grata fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el último miembro de IRI era el guardián de la esencia de la esperanza a quien podía usar para terminar de apoderarse de ella.

Lo usaría para sacar a la fuerza maestra de su escondite, debilitada como estaba era seguro que volviera a creer inútilmente que el responsable de su destrucción podría ayudarla. Sin embargo Gray no contó con la habilidad de Verde quien vio su plan venir y de Blanca que puso una barrera en la mente de sus compañeros para impedir ser controlados. La barrera no fue suficiente sin embargo y durante mucho tiempo IRI estuvo bajo las órdenes de Gray lastimando de paso a su querido Amarrillo hasta el punto de casi llegar a contaminar hasta la destrucción su alma, la esencia de la esperanza. Un detalle que si bien a Gray no le agradaba también le servía, sin la esperanza entonces los digimon no renacerían y la fuerza maestra se recuperaría haciéndola un blanco mas atractivo.

Cuando Blanca se liberó del control de Gray el daño en Amarrillo ya estaba hecho y solo dio un silencio agradecimiento a las esencias del digimundo que en ningún momento dejaron de intentar liberarla. Fue entonces que liberó a sus compañeros enfrentándose algunos contra el recién formado cuerpo de Grey mientras ella y Roja llevaban a Amarrillo ante la fuerza maestra.

La sola idea de saber que fracasaron, que la misión que su grupo felizmente habían cumplido hacía tantos años estaba a punto de volver a un punto peor que donde empezaron, le entristecía pero ya no había vuelta atrás. IRI, a excepción de Amarrillo, renunció a su débil forma corpórea para unirse momentáneamente con la fuerza maestra dándole por primera vez en mucho tiempo su ansiada energía y utilizando la habilidad de la esencia de la esperanza para hacerla renacer.

Gray, como esperaban, apareció en ese momento por lo que con la ayuda de un digimon capaz de manipular las esencias de forma momentánea se aseguraron de incluirla. La "destruyeron" para hacerla regresar a la fuerza maestra mientras rescribían el Digimundo volviendo que cada nuevo renacer no siguiera agotando a la fuerza creadora y que en su lugar la fortalecieran al volverla una con la esencia de la esperanza.

Solo hubo un precio a pagar y fueron los recuerdos de Tk. La esencia de luz, que como todas poseía cierto nivel de consciencia, no le agradaba la idea de tal sacrificio por lo que le pidió a los elegidos por la esencia del valor que lo impidieran. La esperanza era su aliada, su guardiana, y no dejaría que pareciera de esa manera. Sin embargo fracasó, o se sentía de esa manera.

Poco a poco el alma del humano se marchitaría debido a las consecuencias de su decisión hasta que finalmente él desaparecería, junto con su esencia que se negaba a buscar a otro humano, y una vez que la esperanza desapareciera poco faltaría para que la luz también cayera. Por eso rompió nuevamente las reglas, como aquella vez donde le informó a los niños elegidos parte de la verdad sobre la cual fueron elegidos, para usar a su fuente para impedirlo.

Solo esperaba que lo lograra. Por el bien del equilibro entre las esencias.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Y ahora, oficialmente en vacaciones, esta historia da inicio con este capitulo corto. Advierto que no puedo garantizar acerca de la extensión y frecuencia de publicación, sobre todo porque en esta ocasión quiero dar capítulos con mejor calidad que la primera parte de esta historia... o eso espero. **_

…

* * *

**Fichas**

Kari contemplaba una pared que tenía grabada los símbolos de los emblemas asombrándose de la cantidad que desconocía. Tras el incidente con las esencias se propuso reconstruir la memoria de Tk al ser, en teoría, la única que podía lograrlo pero sus continuos fracasos la motivaron a aprender un poco más sobre las esencias. La cueva donde Ken encontró la mayor información sobre ellas fue reconstruida exactamente en el mismo lugar tras la reconfiguración que sufrió el digimundo para evitar que la fuerza maestra siguiera viéndose perjudicada.

"_¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

Pensó recordando los casi tres meses que llevaba sin ser capaz de hacer recordar a Tk y empezando a extrañar su sonrisa. Además de sus recuerdos, daba la impresión de que sus emociones también hubieran sido borradas y por mas que lo pensara no entendía la relación.

"_¿Por qué tuvo que perder sus recuerdos? Eso no tiene nada que ver con todo lo demás"_

Suspiró resignada a que no lograría aclarar sus dudas y se limitó a contemplar una ultima vez el dibujo de los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza antes de decidir regresar a la escuela, después de todo el receso estaba a punto de terminar.

…

* * *

No entendía su persistencia. Desde que tenía memoria, una chica de cabello corto siempre se empellaba en estar a su lado incluso con mas intensidad que las personas que aseguraban eran su familia. Lo único que comprendía menos era el hecho de que se ausentara ese día durante el receso cuando, desde su regreso a la escuela, nada parecía convencerla para separarse de él.

– ¿No vas a esperar a Kari?

Las clases habían terminando temprano ese día y estaba a punto de regresar a su casa cuando la pregunta lo detuvo. El chico quien la formuló solía mostrarse mas interesado en pasar tiempo con ella sin su presencia y le confundía porque ahora quería que la esperara. Se trataba de una contradicción.

Por su parte, y ajeno a las conclusiones que Tk estaba formulando, Davis seguía esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Se sentía mal consigo mismo por abandonar a su amigo cuando mas necesitaba ayuda pero sencillamente no se le ocurría nada. En un mudo acuerdo todos decidieron dejar que Kari tomara las riendas de la situación y de vez en cuando la llamaba a parte para saber si había obtenido algún progreso. La respuesta siempre era negativa.

– Tengo que irme.

Dijo finalmente Tk en voz baja antes de retomar su camino. Todavía se encontraban dentro de la escuela que rápidamente se estaba vaciando. Su madre, o quien todos aseguraba que era, le pidió que por ningún motivo se demorara en regresar una vez que las clases terminaran. Le daba la impresión de que desobedecerla la angustiaría y una de las pocas cosas de las que tenía certeza en esos momentos era que no deseaba ser la causa de sus preocupaciones. Uno de sus pocos recuerdos era la mirada que le dedicó cuando no la reconoció, era uno de sus peores recuerdos.

– ¡En ese caso te acompaño! – Casi gritó Davis haciendo una pequeña carrera para alcanzarlo. Uno de los efectos secundarios que sufría Tk incluía una mala memoria de corto plazo y no podía negar que la asustaba la idea de que, nuevamente, se perdiera intentando llegar a su destino – Solo espera un segundo para saber que paso con Kari.

Eso ultimo lo dijo jalándolo del brazo levemente para hacerlo detener y una vez estuvo seguro de que lo esperaría comenzó a escribirle a Kari. La respuesta no tardó en llegar haciéndole sonreír ante lo que creía sería el primer paso a una segura recuperación.

Finalmente habían encontrado el digihuevo de Patamon.

…..

* * *

Observó con una sonrisa como las fichas se estaban moviendo a su conveniencia. Le tomó tres meses llegar al punto en que estaban, pero el resultaba valdría la pena. Desde el incidente con las esencias se interesó en ellas decidiendo apoderarse de su grandioso poder, y nada mejor para empezar que con la vulnerable esencia de la esperanza. Esa que pertenencia a un chico que demasiados problemas le había causado en el pasado llevándose a su reina.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dulce encuentro **_

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido, a pesar de ser vagos y confusos, la atormentaban cada vez que veía la herida en su hombro. Había llegado a comprender la misión que sus hijos tenían, pero la expresión de terror de Tk era algo que jamás se borraría de su mente. El dolor por el que supo tuvo que pasar y las consecuencias todavía visibles le hacían dudar de su capacidad como madre. Realmente era poco lo que conocía sobre sus actividades en ese otro mundo, del peligro al que constantemente solía exponerse y todas las noches se preguntaba que tan distinto hubiera sido su destino de haber intervenido de forma mas activa.

"_Por ahora" _ Pensó escuchando el sonido de su teléfono indicando un mensaje de Matt el cual le informaba que pensaba llevarse a Tk a dormir esa noche. _"Solo debo alejarlo de ese Digimundo. Es lo mejor por ahora"_

Con esa nueva resolución se preguntó las intenciones de su hijo mayor al querer quedarse con Tk a pesar de saber que mañana tendría que ir a clases. El texto era muy detallado en cuanto a ese y otras posibles protestas que pudiera tener ante la idea por lo que dudaba que él lo hubiera redactado sin ayuda. Entre mas lo leía, menos segura estaba que lo hubiera escrito Matt.

Debía de tratarse de algo relacionado con el Digimundo y con esa idea en mente comenzó a escribir una respuesta negativa deteniéndose un momento antes de enviarlo. No podía negarle a Tk la oportunidad de estar con su hermano basada en un supuesto que podría estar equivocado. Existía la posibilidad de que solo fuera otro intento de hacerlo recordar, algo que tanto Matt como el resto de los otros niños parecían estar muy determinados a pesar de que todos los doctores parecían concordar con que se trataba de un imposible.

Todavía recordaba la respuesta que le dieron cuando se enteraron de ese detalle. A ellos no les importó y le aseguraron de que si fueron capaces de hacer milagros antes, podrían hacer otro mas. Intentos que no detenían a pesar de que ella misma en ocasiones les impedía actuar a su gusto.

Fue por eso que borró el mensaje para redactar uno donde no solo le concedía el permiso sino que también le pedía que lo cuidara hasta el fin de semana con la excusa de debía de arreglar un problema de ultimo momento. No se trataba de una mentira, ahora debía encontrar la manera de proteger a su hijo sin alejarlo de sus amigos quienes seguramente, sin malas intenciones, lo podrían llegar a poner en peligrosas situaciones.

…

* * *

Cuando Matt recibió la autorización de su madre se confundió por la petición pero le resto importancia. Entre mas tiempo pasara con Tk, mas seguro estaba que lograrían un avance.

– ¿Estas seguro de que esto es una buena idea? – Escuchó preguntar a Patamon que se paseaba nerviosamente sobre la mesa. – No quiero causar problemas. Además he escuchado….

El digimon no terminó la oración desviando la mirada como arrepintiéndose de sus palabras no dichas. Al igual que Tk, Patamon carecía de sus recuerdos y todo lo que conocía sobre quien en una ocasión fue su mas grande amigo eran los rumores que ahora circulaban en el Digimundo.

"_No son los únicos con amnesia"_

Pensó con enojo ante todo los digimon que parecían olvidarse de lo bueno que Tk había hecho por ellos, de todas las veces que los salvó e ignoraban lo que sacrificó ante, quizás, la mas grande amenazaba que habían afrontado. Ahora lo veían como el responsable de una masacre en la cual no todos los digimon muertos lograron renacer. Una combinación de verdades a medias y mentiras que lo hacían parecer como un ser frio poseedor del más temible poder del cual se tuviera conocimiento alguno.

– ¿Tengo que explicártelo de nuevo? – Preguntó casi en un ruego al darse cuenta de que su hermano estaría a punto de llegar en cualquier momento. Todavía le preocupaba como se suponía debía presentarle a Patamon recordando lo asustado que el mismo se puso cuando vio a Tsunomon por primera vez; aunque también recordaba que a Tk no se asustó con Tokomon. – Esto es mucho mas importante de lo que puedas pensar y te aseguro de que no te arrepentirás.

Patamon seguía sin parecer convencido y lo cierto era que el digimon también sentía que debía de reunirse con él. Cuando se encontró con Kari en el bosque se sorprendió de ver a alguien tan feliz y le costaba entender la razón por la cual creía que debía estar en un digihuevo, tampoco entendió su persistencia por reunirlo con Tk. La única razón por la que aceptó su petición fue porque tanto ella como el Gatomon que le acompañaba la resultaban vagamente familiares, así como las supuestas aventuras que vivieron juntos.

"_Espero no estarme equivocando"_

Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de escuchar un golpe en la puerta. Era el momento del gran encuentro.

….

* * *

No comprendía porque estaban tan emocionados. Davis prácticamente lo había arrastrado hasta ese edificio de apartamentos tras recibir un mensaje para luego abandonarlo con Matt. Luego fue empujado por una persona demasiado feliz para su gusto hasta la cocina donde se encontraba una extraña criatura naranja y ahora parecía que estuviera esperando que hiciera algo. No estaba seguro de que se suponía ese algo debía ser.

Al parecer notando que él no iba a dar el primer paso para fuera lo fuera estuviera pasando, como tampoco la petrificada criatura que parecía querer salir corriendo o volando en cualquier momento, Matt tomó la palabra. Realmente seguía sin ver el punto de conocer a ese Patamon, ya eran demasiadas las personas cuyos nombres debía de recordar, la mayoría de las veces sin éxito, para que sumaran ahora otro más. Si no se detenían pronto tendría que protestar.

– Saldré un momento – Dijo de pronto Matt notoriamente incomodo, de todas las posibles reacciones que pudiera provocar el encuentro nunca se le pasó por la mente la que actualmente estaban viviendo – No me tardare y por ningún motivo dejes entrar a alguien que no sea yo ¿entendido?

Tk dio un leve movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza antes de verlo desaparecer tras la puerta. Una vez solo con Patamon siguió viéndolo preguntándose levemente porque nunca antes vio a otra criatura como esa, aunque sus recuerdos solían ser confusos y escasos por lo que supuso debió de haberlo pasado por alto.

– ¿Vas a quedarte de pie?

Ante la pregunta, Tk dio un paso hacia atrás por la impresión. Se había concentrado tanto en recordar sobre la existencia de otra de esas criaturas que se olvidó con quien estaba. Le resultaba frustrante cada vez que situaciones como esa se producía, lo cual era muy frecuente.

Por su parte, Patamon notó como nuevamente el humano parecía ignorarlo mirando algún punto del suelo todavía sujetando las correas del bolso que llevaba a su espalda. Repasando todos los rumores que escuchó sobre él, comenzó a dudar seriamente de que fueran verdaderos o al menos que la persona en frente suyo fuera de quien se hablaba en ellos. No se trataba de alguien de quien debiera protegerse, sino alguien que necesitaba ser protegido. Y sentía que eso debía de hacer.

– Tk…– Lo llamó para captar su atención intentando entablar una conversación sin llegar a ningún tema en concreto –… ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de venir? – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió pero al ver su mirada primero llena de confusión, luego de frustración y finalmente dándole la impresión de que estaba a punto de llorar decidió cambiar el tema. – Yo antes de venir estaba buscando algo. No recuerdo lo que era, pero todos los días siento que debo moverme hasta que lo encuentre. Fue entonces cuando….

De esa manera Patamon se le pasó hablando sobre lo que solía hacer en el Digimundo con muy ocasionales comentarios por parte de Tk. Se dio cuenta de que a él le costaba seguirle el ritmo cuando narraba y muchas veces debía de repetir cosas que ya había dicho por ser incapaz de recordarlas haciéndolo sentir mal. Cada vez que se daba cuenta de ello se sentía mal consigo mismo por ser el responsable de esa situación por lo que procuraba darse cuenta en los momentos en que Tk se perdía para repetirlos sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera. Así, una historia que normalmente no le tomaría mas de quince minutos decir alcanzó para la hora que le tomó a Matt regresar.

– ¿Cómo les fue el tiempo que les dejé solo? – Preguntó más a Patamon que a Tk sabiendo que su hermano necesitaría más tiempo para beneficiarse de la presencia del digimon. Por ahora se conformaba de que Patamon volviera a agradarle estar con Tk y le pidiera la oportunidad de volver. – Si quieres puedes quedarte por unos días. A mi papá no le debe de importar y así puedes ayudarme a cuidarlo.

Normalmente eso último lo decía para molestar a su hermano menor, pero la respuesta nula por su parte solo era un recordatorio de que ya no era el mismo de siempre. La impotencia que sentía al no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarlo le oprimía el corazón y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar al ver como su hermano no era capaz de hacer sus tareas escolares por no recordar lo que había dado solo hacia unas horas.

"_Me gustaría que pudiera recordar algo, cualquier cosa, o al menos que no se olvidara de todo tan fácilmente"_

Fueron sus pensamientos mientras preparaba la cena que terminó por quemarse al estar distraído obligándolo a empezar de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Agrio encuentro**_

Hasta el momento todo estaba hiendo según lo planeado. Cada noche dejaba que las nieblas de su mundo invadieran a ese otro para llenar a sus habitantes de miedo y odio contra aquel niño asegurándose su desprecio total. Los niños elegidos eran predecibles, solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo llevaran a un Digimundo que lo despreciaría por el un vil asesino.

Lo torturaría, y para ello emplearía todo lo que una vez considero lo mas importante en su vida. De esa manera se aseguraría de que cayera dentro de sus dominios sin posibilidad de retorno alguna, además de hacerle pagar por todas las veces que se interpuso en sus planes.

"_Pronto será mio"_

…

* * *

Por mucho que se esforzará Tk era incapaz de seguirle el ritmo a sus compañeros de clase. Estaba empezando a dudar si realmente su lugar estaba en ese salón con ellos. Le frustraba incluso ser incapaz de saber porque estaba frustrado en esa ocasión mientras seguía sentado en la vacía habitación de su próxima clase durante el receso por el simple temor de perderse cuando tuviera que buscarla.

– ¡Aquí estas! – Exclamó Kari alegre entrando en el salón frunciendo levemente antes lo solitario y deprimido que lucía. Esas parecían ser las únicas dos emociones que se reflejaban en su rostro a parte de un vacío absoluto – ¿Sucedió algo?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna como tampoco la obtuvo cuando le preguntó si le gustó la compañía de Patamon. La falta de resultados en sus planes la estaba desesperando, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse incluso si agotaran todas las opciones conocidas.

– Izzy encontró algo muy interesante el otro día – Dijo Kari mirando disimuladamente a los alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie mas escuchara su conversación. – ¿Te gustaría ir a ver donde vive Patamon? Sé que te gustara.

Como parte de la reconfiguración del Digimundo, Tk había perdido su digivice. Existían métodos para entrar al Digimundo sin necesidad de uno sin embargo solo hasta hace un par de días fue que encontraron un portal que podían usar.

"_Casi todos los eventos importantes pasaron en ese lugar" _Pensó Kari sin disminuir su sonrisa _"Estoy segura de que una tarde paseando podría despertar algún recuerdo. Además, las esencias parecen ser mas fuertes allá y ese lazo que une a las nuestras podría cambiar algo"_

Ya tenía todo planeado. En un inició pensó en que todo el grupo se reuniera, idea que rápidamente fue descartada por lo abrumador que podría llegar a ser para Tk. En su lugar se trataría de ellos junto con Yolei, Cody, Davis y Ken comiendo unos dulces que Mimí había preparado especialmente para la ocasión en el claro donde solían hacer esas reuniones.

"_Luego podríamos ir a ver a los bebé digimon, ir a alguna aldea cercana o simplemente quedarnos hablado de las aventuras que tuvimos. Vamos a revivir todos los buenos momentos que pasamos como grupo, alguno tendrá que resultarle familiar y esta vez se quedará grabado en su mente. Sé que así será"_

Mientras pensaba en eso Tk se la quedaba viendo sin entender la razón de la emoción, o recordar quien era Izzy. Al menos se acordaba de Patamon y, a pesar de lo que le costó entender su historia, todavía recordaba ciertos detalles. Le gustaba ser capaz de acordarse de algo, le hacía sentir menos vacío.

Bastaron un par de horas para hacerlo cambiar de opinión haciéndolo ser capaz de olvidarse de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, lo sucedido en el Digimundo por algún motivo se negaba a borrarse de su memoria atormentándolo a cada momento.

Era imposible para él recordar lo sucedido entre el encuentro con Kari durante el receso y el momento en que apareció en medio de un bosque, se trataba de una de sus habituales lagunas mentales. Lo que sucedió inmediatamente después también era algo borroso, estaba en un claro con otros cuatro niños presentándoles a sus respectivos Digimon y preparando animadamente algo para comer.

Fue entonces que hubo la exposición seguida de gritos pidiendo ayuda. Le habían pedido que se quedara en ese lugar dejándolo con Patamon solos hasta que escuchó un ruido de pasos. En un primer momento pensó que ya habían regresado pero al darse la vuelta al origen del sonido vio a un gran numero de lo que pensó también eran digimon. Patamon había mencionado que tipo eran confundido, pensando que quizás estaban escapando de la batalla.

Los digimon no respondieron dedicándole una mirada que hizo que su corazón se oprimiera. Le gritaron las que debían de ser las palabras más crueles de la historia al tiempo que le lanzaban todo tipo de cosas desagradables. Lo atacaban por todos lados y los intentos de Patamon por defenderlo lo hicieron merecedor del mismo tratamiento.

– _¡Lárgate, asesino!_

– _¡No queremos a un traidor en nuestro mundo!_

– _¿Acaso volviste para seguir divirtiéndote a nuestra costa? _

– _¡La existencia de alguien como tú debe ser un error y nosotros vamos a corregirlo!_

Lo insultaron, lo golpearon y de no ser porque los otros niños regresaron en ese momento estaba seguro de que lo hubieran atacado con sus garras. Mientras ellos exigían una explicación por su comportamiento a los digimon una imagen fugaz apareció en su mente, una imagen de si mismo reflejada en alguna superficie de agua. En la imagen llevaba un par de pistolas con un cinturón lleno de balas con una mirada era distante y fría con un aro de color gris rodeando a su iris; imagen que cambiaba por otra donde utilizaba esas mismas armas para terminar con la vida de un numeroso grupo de pequeños digimon.

"_¿Sus palabras eran ciertas? ¿Soy un asesino?"_

La sola idea le hizo estallar en lágrimas que todavía se negaban a cesar. Imágenes fugaces parecidas, acompañada ocasionalmente de una chica vestida de rojo, donde era el responsable del sufrimiento de esos seres se repitieron una y otra vez hasta que lo sacaron del Digimundo. Sin embargo, el dolor que le producían todavía seguía presente en su interior y tenía miedo de lo sucedería si volvía a ir a ese lugar, de convertirse en ese ser que vio en su mente.

"_¿Así era yo antes? Quizás por eso no recuerdo nada. No quiero recordarlo"_

Seguramente al darse cuenta de su estado alterado lo habían llevado a casa de Matt donde no esperó que nadie dijera nada para encerrarse en el baño todavía cubierto de la suciedad que se había negado a quitar cuando se lo pidieron. En ese entonces se sintió incapaz de hacerlo, y todavía le resultaba imposible dejar de llorar o abandonar su posición contra la puerta.

– ¿Tk? Abre la puerta, por favor.

No le gustaba el tono de voz que estaba usando. Al principio le gritaba con fuerza llegando a forcejear en un intento de sacarlo sin éxito, con cada momento que pasaba su voz se llenaba de preocupación hasta convertirse en un lamento.

"_Me odian. Todos me odian. No quiero que me odien"_

Fueron sus pensamientos mientras iba cayendo lentamente dormido debido a lo agotado de seguida. En ese estado de somnolencia escuchó lo que parecía ser un puerta abriéndose seguido de unos pasos apresurados y lo que parecía ser una breve discusión antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

….

* * *

Matt suspiró de alivio cuando su padre llegó a casa y, con la fría calma que lo caracterizaba, decidió simplemente quitar las bisagras de la puerta del baño para sacar a Tk. Una idea que nunca hubiera pasado por su cabeza en su estado.

– Yo me encargo de esto.

Dijo su padre cargando a un dormido Tk con una mirada de esos ojos le mostraban que tendrían una larga conversación esa noche.

….

* * *

_**Es todo por ahora y si alguien se pregunta que le lanzaron a Tk, solo diré hubieron Sukamon y Numemon en ese grupo. Al escribirlo desde su perspectiva son un par de detalles que no sabía como encajar. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Conversaciones**_

La conversación con su padre resultó incomoda y la mirada que recibía cada vez que era incapaz de responder alguna pregunta, todo por no haber estado presente, parecían tener un claro mensaje que a Matt no le costó entender. Por muy compresivo que fuera su padre con todo lo relacionado con el Digimundo y su misión como niños elegidos, era evidente que en esta ocasión no sería tan permisivo.

– Tu hermano no esta bien y no pueden actuar como si nada hubiera pasado – Le escuchó decir a su padre con severidad levantándose de la mesa donde habían llevado a cabo la discusión – Se que tienen buenas intenciones pero lo mejor es que no vuelvas a llevarlo al Digimundo. Es por su propia seguridad y quiero que les informes a tu amigos

La última oración la dijo antes de que Matt pudiera objetar por lo que esa misma noche les envió a todos contándoles al respecto ante la atenta mirada de su papá que no se retiró de su lado hasta que no hubo marcha atrás. Una vez solo fue hasta la habitación de Tk contemplando desde la puerta la forma tan cómoda como dormitaba abrazando posesivamente a Patamon. El digimon se encontraba notoriamente incomodo pero no hacía el menor movimiento para separarse recordándole lo mucho que a su llegada se disculpó por haber sido incapaz de protegerlo del ataque de los otros digimon.

"_Estoy de acuerdo con no llevarlo nuevamente al Digimundo. Al menos hasta saber exactamente que es lo que esta pasando, no es normal que ataquen de esa manera"_

Leyó mentalmente el mensaje que acababa de recibir y al cual rápidamente se sumaron el del resto de los niños elegidos dando sus propias opiniones. No se molestó en leer quien enviaba cual mensaje como tampoco el motivo por el cual las otras diez personas en el chat estaban despiertas siendo casi media noche y tampoco intervino en el debate a menos que le preguntaran algo directamente. La discusión duró casi hora y media llegando a la decisión de que no lo volverían a llevar al Digimundo y la organización de grupos para investigar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por su parte, Matt dejó que su mente volviera a ocuparse por Tk mientras se acomodaba en el futón que había colocado en la habitación para poder vigilarlo durante la noche. Poco a poco un extraño cansancio comenzó a invadirlo haciéndolo quedarse dormido segundos antes de que pequeñas gotas de agua oscura comenzaran del techo, justo sobre la cama donde dormía Tk.

….

* * *

Joe no estaba muy seguro de que pensar cuando al salir de sus clases se encontró con Kari quien mantenía a Gatomon en sus brazos en un disimulado intento de darse ánimos. Lo sucedido en el Digimundo el día anterior fue algo inesperado, por un lado les alegraba que Tk recordara algo pero al mismo tiempo les entristecía que ese algo fuera un recuerdo desagradable.

"_Era un riesgo." _Pensó mientras invitaba a la chica a sentarse en las sillas de un parque cercano _"Aunque deseemos que solo recuerde los buenos momentos, no es algo realista y lamentablemente el ataque de esos digimon debió hacer que fuera uno muy malo el que saliera a flote en su mente"_

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos antes de que Kari tomara la palabra y le dijera cual era su nuevo plan dejando a Joe completamente sorprendido. Lo cierto era que tras esa batalla por las esencias en la cual no hubo nada que pudiera hacer se había olvidado por completo de ellas haciendo que su repentina mención lo dejen completamente desubicado por lo que le pidió que se explicara.

– Izzy, Ken y el seños Gennai han logrado recolectar mucha información sobre ellas – Empezó a decir Kari muy segura de sus palabras – Han hecho muchos descubrimientos y repasándolos me di cuenta de que la esencia que recibe en ti puede ayudar a Tk.

– Si no mal recuerdo la mía era algo sobre sensaciones y recuerdos – Dijo Joe mas que todo para si mismo finalmente viendo sus intenciones por levantando las manos un poco nervioso continuó hablando – No creo que sea una buena idea. En primer lugar no tenemos idea de como usarlas….

– Son nuestros emblemas – Se apresuró a decir Kari sin estar dispuesta a rendirse, era lo que mejor se le ocurría para ayudar a Tk – Hay que usarlo igual que entonces…. ¡A mi me hicieron lanzar una flecha a mi hermano por una profecía que fue escrita basada en lo que hacían las esencias! ¡Es lo mismo!

– No,no lo es – Insistió Joe bajando las manos para no lucir a la defensiva aunque era capaz de ver el punto que ella tenía– Además, por lo que sé tu idea de llevarlo al Digimundo funcionó. No como queríamos, pero lo hizo.

– Porque las esencias son más fuentes allá.

Al escuchar lo que había murmurado llegó a la conclusión de que estaba obsesionada con las esencias. El peso de ser la responsable de que Tk vuelva o no a ser el mismo de antes, principalmente porque se suponía que la luz era la compañera de la esperanza, debía de ser demasiado para ella como para considerar ideas tan locas. A él le gustaría poder hacer algo, sin embargo dudaba que utilizar esas fuerzas misteriosas fuera una buena idea.

"_Después de todo, esto empezó por culpa de una. Habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que se supone que las usemos, si es que podemos hacerlo, para evitar cualquier desequilibrio que pudiera repetir esa… masacre. Al menos hasta que estemos seguros al respecto y ese es precisamente uno de los objetivos de las investigaciones que se están adelantando"_

Tratar de explicarle eso a Kari no funcionaria, se trataba de algo que ya sabia y solo estaba engañándose a si misma creyendo que sería tan fácil usarlas como lo planteaba. Si tuviera la seguridad de que nada grave sucedería, o al menos algo que no pudieran arreglar, y la esencia de la sinceridad pudiera ser la solución que buscaban hubiera sido el primero en proponer la idea.

– El riesgo es muy grande – Dijo finalmente manteniéndose firme a pesar de la cara que Kari que mostraba una mezcla de tristeza y rabia – ¿Quieres que el sacrificio de Tk haya sido en vano por un descuido como ese?

Sus palabras sonaron mas duras de que hubiera querido pero se trataba de una verdad que ni siquiera ella podía negar. Lo mejor seguiría seguir con el plan que entre todos idearon, permanecer a su lado mencionando o haciendo cosas que antes solían formar parte de sus vidas cotidianas. Esa era la forma de ayudar a una persona con amnesia.

– Lo único que hemos hecho que haya funcionado fue cuando lo llevamos al Digimundo y él no quiere volver – Dijo Kari levantándose de la silla consciente de que no conseguiría nada de seguir insistiendo – Aunque… a Tk parece agradarle Patamon y para no recordar nada sobre los digimon no parecía serle extraña sus presencias.

– Lo cual es lo mismo que lograríamos si usáramos la esencia de la sinceridad con lo cual hay una razón mas para evitar hacerlo. – Finalizó Joe la charla sonriéndole un poco a Kari que parecía levemente más tranquila. – No te impacientes con esto y veras que el día que menos lo pensamos todo volverá a estar bien… y eso no necesariamente implica que él se recupere, debes estar consciente de la posibilidad de que su amnesia nunca se curé.

– Pero no por eso voy a renunciar.

Con esas palabras la conversación se dio por terminada Kari fue a la casa de Matt a buscar a Tk. Él no había ido a la escuela por lo que decidió visitarlo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien sin embargo cuando se encontraba a solo un par de calles del edificio sintió una familiar y desagradable sensación.

En sus brazos Gatomon le dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación por lo que corrió hasta detenerse abruptamente cuando el apartamento que era su destino apareció ante sus ojos rodeado por una espesa neblina que nadie mas parecía ver. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo vio como la neblina misteriosamente desaparecía y preocupada por lo que eso pudiera implicar se apresuró a encontrar a Tk.

…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me demoré un poco en publicar para mi gusto pero como dije quiero hacer esta historia lo mejor posible y tras rescribir este capitulo mas veces que años tengo yo de vida me he decidido por esta versión a dos partes (se entenderá cuando se termine de leer el capitulo, es un estilo (?) que me gusta usar)**_

_**Antes que nada tengo una pregunta: ¿Es muy confuso esto sobre las esencias? Traté de dejarlo lo mejor explicado posible en el primer capitulo pero si hay un pregunta en especifico que quieran saber sobre el tema solo tiene que ser formulada para encontrar respuesta.**_

* * *

…_**..**_

_**Mi luz ante tu oscuridad**_

"_Yo estaba… estaba… yo no estaba aquí. ¿Qué es aquí?"_

Consternado Tk se quedó en su posición, de pie en medio de un paisaje en escala de grises, sin saber que hacer. A diferencia de cuando fue al mundo de Patamon, ese lugar le producía escalofríos y lo único que deseaba era regresar a su lado

"_¿Dónde esta Patamon?"_

Enfocándose en él le resultaba mas fácil concentrarse y recordar pequeñas cosas, como el verlo brevemente angustiado sobre una mesa y luego tenerlo en sus brazos. La frustrante ausencia de detalles le hizo gemir mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la arena de esa playa deteniéndose al ver como la niebla se hacía mas espesa.

"_¿O ya estaba así?" _

Sin saber que hacer se puso a gritar su nombre, el único nombre que era capaz de recordar porque incluso aunque lo intentara en esos momentos no podría decir el suyo. Gritó hasta que su garganta le ardía y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Quería verlo, quería volver a tenerlo a su lado en un gesto que le parecía tan natural que quizás lo habían hecho antes, pero sobre todo, no quería estar más tiempo solo.

Fue entonces que un ruido le llamó la atención y girando lentamente vio a Patamon. Estaba a punto de correr a su encuentro cuando descubrió que no podía mover las piernas y por más que intentó gritar una última vez ningún sonido salía de su boca. Su angustia debía de estar clara en sus ojos porque Patamon cambio su expresión alegre a una triste mientras se acercaba volando a su lado.

– ¿Qué sucede Tk? – Preguntó el digimon cuando estuvo a un par de metros de distancia, sin embargo algo en el tono de voz ligeramente burlón y lleno de falsa preocupación le hacían sentir al chico que la distancia que los separaba no era suficiente –¿Tienes miedo? No hay motivos que temer aquí porque aquí solo son castigados los que son malos…. Perdón, me olvide que tu entras en esa categoría por mucho que no recuerdes tus crímenes contra el Digimundo, tu familia y contra mí.

La sonrisa con la cual la última frase fue dicha le produjo tanto pánico que Tk intentó retroceder olvidándose momentáneamente la inmovilidad en sus piernas provocando que cayera sentado sobre una superficie húmeda. Dirigiendo su vista a su alrededor se dio cuenta de como la arena había sido remplazada por un agua de color oscuro que lentamente subía de nivel.

El repentino silencio no le ayudaba a calmarse y en medio de la apremiante oscuridad que lo envolvía, la repentina luz sobre su cabeza captó rápidamente su atención. Una porción de la neblina en esa zona se había separado dejando un cuadrado donde observaba escena seguida por escena de los eventos a los cuales Patamon debió de haberse referido como sus crimenes.

"_¿Son verdad? ¿Son verdad o no lo son? ¿Yo merezco estar aquí y sufrir mi castigo? Si hice esas cosas malas no puedo… no puedo volver, debo pagar por mis crímenes, pero… ¿Es verdad, eso soy yo?"_

Su respiración se volvió errática y, abrazándose con la cabeza apoyada en su rodillas, se mecía hacia atrás y hacia adelante tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Escenas horribles de digimon muriendo por su culpa, de palabras crueles que había pronunciado y el sufrimiento que las personas que frecuentemente veía, o eso creía, debido a su culpa.

"_¿Soy malo, soy esa persona cruel que me mostraron? Patamon no me mentiría, no creo que lo haga. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Quería traerme aquí desde antes? ¿Por eso estaba conmigo?"_

Se sentía al borde de un colapso por las abrumadoras emociones que lo invadían y cuando voces junto a sombras de extrañas criaturas comenzaron a divisarse entre la neblina, llamándolo cruel asesino egoísta una y otra vez, sencillamente gritó. Ni una palabra se escuchaba salir de sus labios a pesar de que gritaba desesperado por ayuda.

– Las emociones duelen y son inútiles. – Dijo una voz profunda que se escuchaba clara incluso en medio de los agudos y ensordecedores gritos de las criaturas ocultas entre las nieblas – No hay motivos para que sigas teniéndolas o sufrir por lo que tus acciones provocaron. Renuncia a volver, abandona toda esperanza y entrégate a mí. Deja que el frio absoluto de la oscuridad encuentre un lugar en tu corazón, sirve a mi causa, y pasaré por alto el castigo meritorio por tus crímenes dándote cobijo a mi lado. Yo te protegeré de esos digimon que tanto mal te hacen sentir para conducirte a tu verdadero hogar, uno en el que trabajando a mi lado podrás cumplir tu sentencia sin mayores penurias.

La oferta era tentadora. Ya no le interesaba recordar, vivir en un mundo de eterno olvido ahora le parecía lo mejor que podría sucederle y estaba a punto de aceptar cuando escuchó una voz. Se trataba de una voz femenina gritando un nombre, o eso parecía, una y otra vez con una intensidad que daba la impresión de que estuviera a su lado.

"_¿Qué es?"_

Ante esa voz las otras se callaron, las misteriosas criaturas desaparecieron y la neblina se apartaba. El agua que lo empavaba también parecía retroceder conforme la voz se volvía mas clara de la misma forma como el frio era poco a poco remplazado por una sensación cálida haciéndolo levantar el rostro buscando inconscientemente la fuente de todo.

El llamado no se detenía, la única palabra que era pronunciada por ella seguía siendo repetida como si se tratara de un cantico que lo mantenía hipnotizado. Pronto un leve destello de luz rosada apareció enfrente de él desde cuyo centro podía observar una mano que le era tendida, pero que tenía miedo de coger.

– Tk, toma mi mano – Dijo la voz mostrando lo que le pareció era angustia – Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Por favor confía en mí.

Pronto fue capaz de ver a quien le pertenecía la mano dándole la impresión de conocerla. Una imagen apareció en su mente en esos momentos, una versión mas joven de la misma chica sujetando su pequeña mano negándose a soltarlo a pesar que él se lo pedía.

– ¡Tu nunca me dejaste! Siempre que necesité una mano que me ayudara estabas allí para mí y fuiste una de las personas que me enseñó a confiar en mi propia fuerza. ¡No te abandonaré! No tienes motivos para sentirte solo porque eso no es verdad, incluso en la distancia estoy contigo. Tk, toma mi mano.

Más escenas sobre la chica pasaron por su mente. Se trataba de la misma niña pequeña riendo, gritando, rezando y llorando a su lado en circunstancias que no era capaz de identificar porque lo único claro en su mente era el rostro de ella, escenas que fueron seguidas por unas donde la protagonista era la versión mayor que tenía enfrente en lo que parecía ser discusiones y reconciliaciones sin necesidad de palabras.

Dos voces se unieron a la de la chica siendo capaz de divisar lentamente detrás de ella la silueta de un chico alto y una pequeña criatura voladora y redonda. No sabía quienes eran ellos tres, no sabía a quien llamaban con tanta insistencia o porque era a él a quienes seres tan cálidos se dirigían.

"_Deben estar confundidos. No es posible que me quieran con ellos"_

Pensó notando como la luz se atenuaba y el rugir de las olas parecía renacer. Las voces comenzaban a sonar lejanas conforme la distancia que los separaba daba la impresión de incrementarse. De esa forma debía ser, él no pertenecía al lugar donde erróneamente querían conducirlo.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del portal, Kari lloraba al notar la figura gris y asustada de Tk que no parecía querer coger su mano sin importar lo que ella, Matt y Patamon le decían. Se negaba a dejarlo caer en la oscuridad y cuando se dio cuenta de que el portal que estaban usando comenzaba a cerrarse sintió una repentina punzada de dolor en su pecho y el fortalecimiento de su deseo de rescatarlo sin importar el método necesario para lograrlo.

"_No te dejaré sufrir de nuevo, no si hay algo que pueda hacer para evitarlo"_

Sin pensarlo se arrojó por el portal entrando al Mar de las Tinieblas donde ignoró a las criaturas que habitaban en ese lugar para abrazar a Tk con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡No dejaré que se lo lleven!

Les gritó cuando vio las intenciones de las criaturas de acercarse las cuales se congelaron en el mismo momento en que un aro lleno de energía multicolor apareció sobre toda la zona donde estaban. No había motivos para que se volteara para reconocer que Angewomon era la responsable y en su lugar se limitó a abrazar con más fuerza a Tk conforme la digimon los tomaba a ambos entre sus brazos para atravesar el portal justo a tiempo antes de que se cerrara.

...

* * *

_**En el siguiente capitulo un poco mas de protagonismo para Matt. Aunque me pregunto si alguien reconoce las escenas que Tk recordó (son muchas y a pesar de que hay unas bastante comunes también otras que me sorprende la poca mención que poseen.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota que quizás este de más: Haremos ahora una recapitulación de los hechos de las últimas horas desde la perspectiva de Matt. **_

_**Responsabilidad**_

A pesar de que había desactivado la alarma del despertado antes de irse a dormir para no despertar a Tk, Matt no pudo evitar despertarse temprano. Sus preocupaciones por el futuro de su hermano, la culpa y el remordimiento por la decisión que consintió y terminó lastimándolo, no le dejaron conciliar el sueño. Sabía que no había sido el único con ese problema, el constante sonido del teclado a pocos metros de distancia en cada una de las veces que se despertó durante el transcurso de la noche le indica que, por razones no muy diferentes a las suyas, su padre tampoco había dormido mucho.

Una pequeña parte de su cerebro le recordaba que debía de alistarse para ir al colegio, pero sencillamente no le encontraba sentido. Si iba lo único que haría sería pasarse todo el día preocupado por Tk, sin nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, y por esa razón prefirió quedarse a cuidarlo. Ya se había resignado a que perdería ese año de todos modos por la poca atención que estaba prestando a sus clases los últimos tres meses. Exámenes para los cuales no había estudiado pronto empezarían dando inicio a las vacaciones que dudaba sería capaz de disfrutar.

"_También puedo decirle adiós a la banda"_

Pensó sin ser capaz de recordar la última vez que fue a uno de los ensayos. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando escuchó un tímida voz llamando su nombre y no le costó mucho reconocer que estaba provenía de Patamon.

– Creo que algo no esta bien.

Dijo el digimon al darse cuenta que lo estaba escuchando y una rápida mirada al rostro húmedo de su hermano junto a su respiración irregular y un poco agitada le permitió entender su preocupación.

– Lleva un rato así y no creo que sea normal.

– No lo es

Fue todo lo que pudo decir en respuesta recordando brevemente la llamada una tarde por parte de Patamon informándole que Tk estaba enfermo dándole inicio a una serie de eventos que los tenían ahora en esos momentos bajo esas circunstancias. Sacudiendo la cabeza apartó esos pensamiento de su mente, no era el momento para detenerse en ellos, y en su lugar fue a buscar un termómetro al no creerse capaz de confiar en sus sentido del tacto.

Al ver los números que marcaban exactamente que tan grave era la fiebre que tenía Tk, Matt dio un suspiro de alivio. No se trataba, en apariencia, de nada grave y, posiblemente, se tratara de un resfriado adquirido por el muy tardío baño de anoche.

"_Aunque no es normal que siga durmiendo. Desde que llegó ayer alterado no se ha despertado, incluso cuando mi padre lo bañó"_

Ese pensamiento era uno que si lo preocupaba y tratando de no lucir tan desesperado como se sentía, intentó despertar a Tk quien se limitó a girarse en un primer momento para luego abrir los ojos dándose cuenta que Patamon ya no estaba en sus brazos. Matt no lograba saber si el aspecto confuso que se mostraba en sus ojos era por la fiebre, por no recordar donde estaba o una combinación de ambas.

– ¿Patamon?

Fue lo único que le escuchó pronunciar antes de verlo aferrase a la almohada en un intentó de volver a dormir sin parecer notar de que el digimon estaba a unos pocos centímetros del lugar donde había fijado su mirada. La fiebre podía no ser alta pero debía de mantenerla bajo control, y rápido.

Así, completamente ajeno a lo que en verdad le estaba pasando a Tk, Matt se dedicó a tratar la fiebre sintiéndose un poco más calmado cuando parecía no subirle. Sin embargo, en algún momento del inicio de la tarde, el cansancio acumulado hizo que terminara tropezándose con sus propios pies derramando el remedio para la fiebre que llevaba en las manos.

Sabiendo que no había otro en todo el departamento y que pronto sería hora de dárselo a su hermano, le pidió a Patamon que lo cuidara mientras, literalmente, corría lo más que podía a comprar otro en la farmacia. Ni la excesiva lentitud, a su modo de ver, del elevador como tampoco las casi cuatro ocasiones en que termina siendo arrollado lo prepararon para lo que vio al regresar a su hogar. Humo.

En un primer momento pensó que se trataba de un incendió pero al ver como nadie más parecía notarlo sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la única respuesta lógica que existía en su mundo: Algo le había pasado a su hermano. Con una nueva puerta en su casa que necesitaría ser arreglada, al no encontrar las llaves para entrar y decidir que era más sencillo estrellarse contra ella hasta derribarla, empezó a llamarlo a gritos.

La única respuesta que recibió fue la de un Patamon asustado que le relató como repentinamente la neblina apareció y Tk desapareció junto con ella. Lo mas relevante, y lo que hacía que su corazón no se decidiera sobre si detenerse o seguir aumentado los latidos de por si acelerados, fue la mención en medio de la explicación de que notaba algo familiar con los digimon del día anterior que los habían atacado.

"_Esto va mas allá de una simple hostilidad por parte de un grupo resentido de digimon"_

Pensó jalándose los cabellos antes de gritar a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían el nombre de su hermano buscándolo una y otra vez por todo el apartamento, como si tan misteriosamente como se había ido sus acciones harían que volviera a su lado. Se daba cuenta de que lo único que estaba logrando era angustiar más a Patamon que con lágrimas en los ojos coreaba su llamado, pero lo único que deseaba era verlo nuevamente.

"_No me importa quien se lo llevó en esta ocasión… ¡No permitiré que lo vuelvan a lastimar!"_

Sus pensamientos firmes y decididos hicieron que su digivice brillara un momento desapareciendo la neblina a su alrededor, pero no era suficiente para él. Tk seguía sin aparecer y ahora tampoco había un rastro que pudiera seguir.

Cuando finalmente se convenció de que no lograría nada permaneciendo en ese lugar y se decidió a buscar ayuda, Kari apareció en la puerta de su apartamento luciendo bastante agitada. Era evidente que ella había estado corriendo y antes de su pudiera decir algo fue Patamon quien le explicó a las recién llegadas la situación. Gatomon, soltándose de los brazos de Kari, entró y tras escudillar con la mirada el lugar dijo algo que solo tuvo sentido para ellas.

– Esto es igual a aquella ocasión.

No necesitaba saber a que otra ocasión se estaban refiriendo, a Matt le bastada lo repentinamente pálida que se había puesto Kari para saber que no se debía de tratar de nada bueno.

– Fracasaron antes y esta vez no será diferente.

Sorprendido por la determinación, un tanto salvaje, por parte de Kari terminó retrocediendo el paso que ella necesitaba para entrar y empezar su propia ronda de gritos. Sin embargo había algo diferente en ellos, le era imposible precisar de que se trataba pero casi podía jurar que los de ella estaban recibiendo algún tipo de respuesta.

Observó atónito como una muy fina línea de humo volvía a parecer señalando la habitación que compartía con su hermano y a la cual Kari no dudó en seguir sin aminorar sus gritos. Quiso pedirle una explicación a Gatomon, pero ella parecía preferir mantener una de sus patas sobre la boca de Patamon e indicarle con la mirada que no interviniera.

Le costaba entender la razón de la petición y no podía negar que se sintió enojado que le pidieran no hacer nada cuando la seguridad de su hermano estaba corriendo peligro. Odiaba sentirse tan impotente.

Convenciéndose de que no era momento para esos pensamientos siguió en silencio al par de digimon en el momento justo para ver como el humo rodeaba los pies de Kari antes de separarse bruscamente de ella y desaparecer. Lo siguiente que vio era una imagen que sabía invadiría sus pensadillas por un tiempo.

Un portal, porque no encontraba otra forma de describirlo, apareció en frente de la chica mostrando lo que supuso era una playa a blanco y negro con su hermano abrazando sus rodillas en medio de todo. Incluso en la distancia notaba la mirada de terror absoluto en sus ojos azules que lo paralizaron.

Escuchaba a Kari decir algo, sin embargo el estado en que Tk se encontraba parecía bloquear su capacidad para entender que era lo que decía. No fue sino hasta que Patamon logró soltarse de Gatomon uniéndose a los gritos de Kari para que tomara su mano que se unió tratando de llegar por su cuenta a ese lugar y sintiendo en la palma de su mano que algo se lo impedía. Por más que quisiera arrojarse a buscarlo y hacerlo reaccionar, una superficie invisible lo detenía.

Sin embargo ese algo no detuvo a Kari cuando ingresó al portal al darse cuenta de que se estaba cerrando permitiéndole ver como unas criaturas que nunca antes había visto formando un circulo alrededor de ellos. No tuvo tiempo ni para pestañear. En esta ocasión fue Gatomon quien se arrojó al portal simultáneamente que Kari gritaba palabras que no lograron traspasar el portal haciendo que Gatomon digievolucionara deteniendo a las criaturas y sacando a la pareja antes de que el portal se cerrara.

Ahora, que veía a su hermano todavía aterrorizado y empapado en el firme abrazo que Kari le daba en un intento por calmarlo susurrándole palabras de consuelo, no pudo evitar sentir que le había fallado. Su deber, su responsabilidad como hermano mayor, era el de cuidarlo y nuevamente había fracasado.

* * *

**Para mantener el largo de capitulo que he estado llevando hasta el momento (esperanza mía de que cuando las clases vuelvan a iniciar pueda mantenerme escribiendo algo). **_**Brevemente me pregunto si algunas partes de este capitulo cuentan como humor **_**– No puedo evitarlo, cuando pienso en Matt preocupándose por Tk excesivamente ese tipo de escenas tienden a aparecer solas. **

**Antes de partir una pregunta: ¿Qué tan claro ha quedado lo de las esencias? Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para explicarlo en el primer capitulo y evitar inconvenientes futuros (he llegado a la conclusión que debo mejorar mis explicaciones sobre cosas complejas que me invente) pero si alguien posee una duda concreta es el momento de dejar el silencio y hacerla (me harían un gran favor y adicionalmente quiero que la historia sea fácil de entender, o al menos sin complicaciones innecesarias como esa) **

**Próximo capitulo: Tengo un debate personal entre seguir con Matt, ir con Kari, regresar a Tk, mostrar a Patamon, tomar a algún otro personaje (hay dos que fueron presentado como propuesta/curiosidad que sin duda caben en este papel) o hacer una combinación de al menos dos para un capitulo un poco mas largo que lo habitual. [Sé que no fue una vista previa para nada útil, pero tengo muchas formas distintas de como seguir a partir de este punto y el hecho de que ninguna de mis opciones excluya del todo a las otras no ayuda] Aprendiendo de mis errores pasado esta vez escribo esa lluvia torrencial de ideas que tengo que cubre entr capítulos. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Partida**_

Los temblores y sollozos no paraban por más que intentara detenerlos. Su mente se debatía entre querer averiguar la verdad u olvidarse de todo, buscar una respuesta o conformarse con su realidad.

"_Vuelve ¿por qué te fuiste?"_

Pensó Tk sentando en su cama mirando a la puerta con los brazos abrazándose las piernas. Desde que la chica tuvo que irse se había puesto en esa posición llamándola mentalmente cada vez que se acordaba de ella, de como cuando estuvo entre sus brazos todos su problemas parecieron calmarse por un momento. Sin embargo sabía que ella no volvería pronto, Patamon a su lado se lo recordaba cada vez que su continuo balanceo se hacía errático, como lo era en esos momentos donde las imágenes de esas criaturas regresaban a su mente.

– Kari vendrá mañana. No podía quedarse mas tiempo o sus padres se preocuparían.

La explicación era repentina muchas veces, lo sentía, pero seguía sin tener sentido para él. Había estado tan poco tiempo por ella y ahora tendría que esperar una eternidad para su retorno, no le importaba que Patamon insistiera que era todo lo contrario.

"_¿Por qué ahora debo creerle? ¿Por qué no se ha ido? ¿Por qué ahora es bueno conmigo? ¿Todavía me odia? ¿Es el real o era el real el que me odia?"_

Cuando ella le pidió que le contara lo sucedido en ese otro lugar se sorprendió de que fuera capaz de recordar cada detalle y ella le insistió, le juró, que todo era una trampa. Le prometió que el Patamon que estaba a su lado nunca le haría nada como eso. Le costaba creerlo, le costaba recordarlo.

Agotado por todo lo ocurrido, Tk dejó de mecerse para recostarse a la pared sin dejar de apartar la vista de la puerta queriendo que todo terminara de una vez.

Por su parte, Patamon seguía sentando en el piso alternando la mirada entre Tk y la puerta. Le dolía la mirada de desconfianza que siempre le dedicaba cada vez que le hablaba. Habían pasado varias horas desde que Tk regresara y el pánico en sus ojos seguía igual de latente, y a pesar de que ya no estaba llorando con la misma intensidad de antes, sus lágrimas no se detenían. Pensar en lo que le hubiera pasado si Kari se demoraba un poco más en aparecer provocaba que sus propias lágrimas quisieran salir.

"_Yo estaba con él y aun así no pude hacer nada" _Pensó el digimon secándose las lagrimas que se negaban a seguir estando contenidas _"No puedo seguir de esta manera, tengo que buscar una forma de ayudarlo"_

Sabiendo que su presencia no hacía más que incomodar a Tk, Patamon se decidió a investigar por su cuenta una forma de ayudarlo. De esa manera fue volando hasta la ventana en la cual, tras asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, salió en busca de una forma de regresar a su mundo. Un mundo donde todos veían a Tk como una amenaza, donde tenían una imagen completamente errada de lo que él era y al mismo tiempo era verdad. Aprovechando la conmoción había logrado hacer a Matt confesar que no eran del todo mentira los rumores sobre Tk, que en una época fue el cruel asesino que todos mencionan pero lo había hecho para salvar al Digimundo y sus problemas de memoria resultaron como consecuencia de ello. Desde que lo escuchó trato de poner todo las piezas de información que poseía juntas llegando a la conclusión de que no sabía nada.

Así, mientras volaba tímidamente en el exterior, Patamon escuchó los gritos de pánico de Tk. Preocupado de que pudiera tratarse de nuevamente alguien tratando de llevárselo regresó hacia la ventana donde lo vio mirándolo fijamente murmurando palabras que no alcanzaba a entender. Lo vio de pie todavía dominado por sus temblores y mordiéndose los dedos de la mano izquierda, desde su posición no podía estar seguro pero creía ver entre sus dedos deslizarse lo que parecía ser sangre.

– Ya no seré malo, no te vayas.

La frase lo tomó por sorpresa, y la desesperación con la que la repetía una y otra vez le hicieron sentir que había sido un error salir de esa forma de la habitación. Brevemente se preguntó porque Matt había decidido dejarlos a los dos solos.

"_Porque al igual que yo no pudo hacer nacer nada y ante esa amenaza da igual si estamos a su lado o no."_

Esa era la simple y pura verdad, sea quien fuera el responsable de lo que le ha sucedido a Tk en las ultimas horas lo cierto era que Kari había sido la única capaz de detenerlo. Ellos ni siquiera eran capaces de consolarlo o calmarlo. Sin embargo, al verlo en ese estado se percató de que a pesar de su incapacidad de aliviar su sufrimiento, su partida lo único que causaría sería agravarlo innecesariamente.

– Es lo mejor – Le dijo acercándose lo suficiente para sentarse en la ventana abierta notando como, a pesar pedirle volver, Tk retrocedía asustado. La barrera de desconfianza que había entre ellos desde su regreso seguía presente – No puedo quedarme si me tienes miedo.

– Todos se van, todos me dejan. Nadie vuelve – Fue la respuesta de Tk mirándolo con los ojos completamente desenfocados y un tono rojizo en las mejillas que le recordaba que todavía estaba enfermo – Ella se fue, él se fue…. No han vuelto, ahora te vas… Había más, pero tampoco están y nunca estarán.

A pesar de la falta de nombre Patamon sabía que se refería a Kari y Matt, aunque no estaba muy seguro de a que se refería con lo último que dijo. Verlo en ese estado hacía que dejarlo, aunque fuera por su propio bien, fuera más difícil sin embargo no podía retroceder en su decisión.

– Tengo que irme un momento – Insistió – Voy a regresar y traeré algo para que estés bien. ¿Me entiendes? Voy a buscar una forma de curarte. Yo nunca, nunca, te abandonaré. Ahora me voy pero regresaré porque siempre estaré contigo e incluso cuando me estoy hiendo, no te estoy abandonando porque lo hago con intenciones de volver.

Sabiendo que de quedarse más tiempo terminaría por arrepentirse, Patamon emprendió el vuelo ignorando los gritos de Tk y alegrándose cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse sabiendo que ahora Matt se encargaría de él. No le había mentido cuando le dijo que si lo necesitaba regresaría, la distancia entre ambos seguía creciendo con cada aleteo que daba sin cambiar la sensación que sentía que de que Tk estaba alterado pero no necesariamente en peligro.

"_Solo apartándome puedo serle de ayuda. Espero que pueda perdonarme el haberlo abandonado ahora y con toda lo que insistí en que regresaría sea capaz de recodarlo"_

Fueron sus pensamientos antes de detenerse en la copa de un árbol a varios kilómetros de distancia de Tk notando que era observado. Una rápida mirada le permitió reconocer a uno de los digimon que conoció el día anterior quien le dedicaba una mirada interrogante. No quería explicar la razón que lo motivó a separarse de Tk, era mas una necesidad de actuar que otra cosa, pero ese otro digimon era lo que necesitaba para regresar al Digimundo y tomando aire se acercó a su lado.

Mientras tanto, Matt le pedía a Tk que dejara de gritar preguntándose porque Patamon había huido, quizás los hechos eran demasiados para un digimon que no recodaba el motivo por el cual debía de importarle lo que sucedía en primer lugar. Las palabras que su hermano gritaba, sin dejar de golpearlo cada vez que intentaba acercársele, no tenían sentido y las pocas que alcanzaba a entender se contradecían. Comenzaba a temer que hubiera enloquecido.

– Tranquilo, todo esta bien. – Le susurró al oído cuando finalmente pudo pasar a través de los golpes y, abrazándolo por la espalda, obligándolo a detenerse. – Patamon volverá antes de que te des cuenta.

– Todos me odian.

La voz de Tk había sonado mas como un quejido que otra cosa. Su mano izquierda y sus labios estaban cubiertos de sangre de las mordidas que se había dado, aunque el momento y el motivo le resultaban esquivos. El calor que sentía le incomodaba, pero era mucho más soportable que el dolor que sentía en su pecho al recordar como todos se iban de su lado.

– Eso no es verdad. – Dijo con firmeza Matt tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Tk – ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Tras unos eternos segundos de espera, Matt se dio cuenta que la pregunta se quedaría sin respuesta porque reconoció en sus ojos, de tantas veces que lo había visto hasta la fecha, que su hermano había olvidado la pregunta. Se debatió entre repetirla o no, pero la relativa tranquilidad que le veía le indicaba que lo mejor era no hacer nada que pudiera perturbarlo.

Cerrando los ojos ignoró deliberadamente cuando Tk le preguntó donde estaba Patamon, no se sentía capaz de decirle la verdad por temor a que volviera a entrar en pánico. Simplemente lo hizo sentarse en la cama notando como los acontecimientos de las ultimas horas se habían borrado de su mente, alegrándose internamente por ello, mientras se arrancaba un pedazo de su propia camisa para limpiar sus heridas autoinfligidas.

– ¿Patamon?

Ante la insistencia y dolor que escuchó en esa simple palabra, ante las lágrimas que nuevamente amenazaban con caer por una nueva razón, Matt hizo lo que mejor le pareció: Mentir.

– Esta en la cocina. Tenía hambre y fue a pedirme algo de comer cuando te escuché gritando. ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? – Sus palabras salieron serenas aunque por dentro se sentía como la peor persona del mundo por aprovecharse del estado de su hermano, por desear que sus episodios de amnesia aparecieran para usarlos como excusa para justificar la ausencia de Patamon – ¿Me lo vas a decir?

– No se.

No se sorprendió de la respuesta y en lugar de ello le siguió haciendo preguntas confirmando que todo lo sucedido desde la ida del Digimundo hasta ahora se habían borrado de su mente. Una parte de su mente se preocupaba porque no era normal que sus lagunas mentales fueran tan grandes y aparecían de forma tan súbita, generalmente eran pequeños fragmentos que se iban sumando, mientras que por otra se alegraba de que aquellas malas experiencias fueran eliminadas de su mente.

"_Pero eso no elimina la amenaza"_

Pensó convenciendo a Tk de que se recostara en la cama hasta que le bajara la fiebre y tomando su guitarra como escusa para permanecer en la habitación con él. No existía mucho más que pudiera hacer de momento y conociendo la voluntad de su madre de enviar a Tk a un centro especializado para casos como el suyo, aunque dudaba que existiera alguno similar, lo único que podía desear era detener al nuevo enemigo que acaba de aparecer.

"_Nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada por Tk, para curarlo. Lo único que podemos hacer es averiguar quien esta detrás de esto y detenerlo" _

…_._

* * *

_**Confieso que no sabía como terminar este capitulo. ¿La historia esta hiendo muy lento? Me he quedado con la duda entre no dejar cosas inconclusas y dar demasiados detalles, pero de todos modos ahora tomara un poco de velocidad y tendrá mucho mas capítulos de lo planeado originalmente. **_

_**A penas en este capitulo se puede decir que terminé con el arco de introducción. Ahora viene el, por darle un nombre, arco de preparación (de ambas partes, si deseaban saber mas sobre el malo mas pronto de lo que se imaginan vendrá su presentación oficial)**_

_**En el próximo capitulo: La, hasta el momento, pregunta sobre la esencias será respondida y llega el momento de que los niños elegidos reconozcan la presencia de su enemigo. Además de que tendremos devuelta a Matt como centro de atención en un encuentro cara a cara con el responsable de estas amenazas. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Antes de reunirnos **_

Con el tiempo, Kari aprendió que los mensajes de Gennai solo podían significar problemas por lo que al encender su computador y ver uno renviado por parte de Izzy se preparó para el posible contenido.

"_Los digimon han dejado de renacer."_

Esas simples palabras, que resumían de forma precisa la actual situación del Digimundo hicieron que se llevara las manos al pecho por la impresión para luego calmarse y seguir leyendo para tener mas detalles de la situación. Los digihuevos habían dejado de aparecer desde hacía una semana, situación que no se tomó como problema y en su lugar se prefirió investigar un poco la situación, pero la repentina conversión en piedra de los digihuevos que seguían sin eclosionar era algo que no podían ignorar. La aparente ausencia de amenazas solo lograba aumentar su preocupación cuando recordó el motivo por el cual estaba sentada en ese escritorio en primer lugar.

"_Nuevamente podía tratarse todo sobre las esencias. La de la esperanza se encarga de tomar los datos de los digimon que mueren y reconstruirlos en forma de digihuevo permitiéndoles renacer, sin ella estos datos se pierden" _

Pensó recordando lo que había estado aprendiendo sobre ellas en su intento de ayudar a Tk. Era ilógico que, tras darse a conocer esas poderosas fuentes de energía responsables de que el Digimundo fuera el lugar que conocen, no existiera algún malvado que intentara usarlas a su favor. Debido a que la única forma de acceder a ellas era por medio del humano con el cual guardaran mayor relación y de quien se valían para "alimentarse" era lógico que atacaran a Tk, el más vulnerable en esos momentos ante los poderes del Mar de las Tinieblas, lugar de donde estaba segura provino el ataque.

"_Este podría ser el primero de muchos ataques aunque ahora, si mi teoría es correcta, quizás se enfoquen en algún otro de nosotros. Después de todo, se trata de algo de los cual nuestros digimon no pueden protegernos"_

La idea de que se repitiera la guerra que se libró hacía poco la enojaba. El enigma que representó las esencias en su momento hizo que en aquella guerra no hubiera nada que pudieran hacer dejando a Tk en una lucha que ni siquiera él comprendía del todo, una guerra de cuyas secuelas el Digimundo seguía intentando curarse. En esta ocasión poseían mas información al respecto y pensaba usarla a su favor, seguían existiendo dudas sobre el como se "alimentaban" las esencias de sus emociones o la función de algunas esencias cuyas funciones se describían de forma vaga o ilógica sin embargo eso no la detendría.

Decidida les pidió a todos reunirse en el parque que designaron para esa función, le hubiera gustado hacerlo en el apartamento de Matt para asegurarse de que Tk estuviera bien, no le agradaba la idea de dejarlo solo durante tanto tiempo, pero la presencia de todos ellos podría alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba cuando lo dejó. Tendría que conformarse de que el apartamento fuera visible desde ese punto y estuviera a menos diez minutos de distancia.

"_Ellos no atacan tan seguido, menos cuando alguien los derrota" _ Se convenció terminando de redactar el mensaje _"Por muy interesados que estén, no volverán a hacer nada hoy y solo será por esta noche. Si consigo el apoyo de Tai estoy segura de convencer tanto a mis padres como a los de Tk para dejarlo quedarse conmigo y de todos modos Matt me aseguró que ya ha hecho frente a ellos antes. Mientras no lo tomen por sorpresa, él puede mantenerlo a salvo. Nunca permitiría que algo lastimara a Tk en su presencia"_

No fue sino hasta que se preparó para ir al lugar de la reunión que se dio cuenta de un detalle. En aquella ocasión, por lo que decían los digimon, Tk los devolvía a sus fases de bebé antes de atacarlo. Ni siquiera estaba segura si la esencia de la luz, encargada de hacer que los digimon que no tenían compañeros humanos digievolucionaran, pudiera hacer eso.

"_¡Pensaré en ello después! La prioridad ahora es otra"_

…

* * *

Matt dejó su guitarra al darse cuenta de que Tk se había quedado dormido, no estaba seguro de por cuanto tiempo podría mentirle. Todavía estaba en su mente la voz de su hermano cuando dijo que todos lo odiaban lo cual hacía que detestara a quien fuera el que estuviera detrás de todo.

"_Ellos son los únicos que podrían meterle esa idea en la cabeza."_

Pensó apretando con fuerza sus manos en puños. Estaba tan concentrado que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un pitido proveniente de detrás de él y, tras tomar un par de respiraciones profundas, vio que Kari informaba a todos de la reunión pero que su prioridad era que no dejara a Tk solo. Dudaba que su presencia hiciera alguna diferencia, por muy fuertes que fueran sus intenciones de protegerlo no estaba seguro de como hacerlo.

– Será mejor que vayas a esa reunión tendrás algo muy interesante que decirles. Sobre mí, el maestro del Mar de las Tinieblas.

La habitación repentinamente había perdido sus colores, colocándose en la misma escala de grises de aquella playa, y lo que parecían ser algas lo inmovilizaban mientras que miraba aterrado un par de tentáculos aparecer atravesando el piso. Observó furioso como uno de los tentáculos acariciaba el cabello de Tk para luego enroscarse alrededor de su cuello.

– Tranquilo – Dijo la voz apretando lentamente su agarre sobre el cuello de Tk sin que éste pareciera darse cuenta – No voy a matarlo, ese trabajo es tuyo.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estas loco si crees que yo…! – El tentáculo que todavía había permanecido libre se colocó en la boca de Matt deteniendo sus gritos.

– No grites, podrías despertar a tu hermanito. Se buen hermano, aunque eso para ti debe ser un imposible – Una risa profunda llena de maldad invadió el ambiente antes de que el tentáculo alrededor del cuello de Tk se retirara para sujetar sus brazos y colgarlo de esa manera sobre la cama – Nunca has sido un buen hermano en primer lugar. Después de todo, ¿En qué mente puede ser considerado correcto abandonar a un niño pequeño a su suerte en un mundo donde poderosos monstruos los quieren muertos? ¿Me preguntó como reaccionara cuando lo haga recordar eso?

El tentáculo en ese momento arrojó a Tk contra una de las paredes despertándolo y, al ver lo que sucedía, se colocó en posición fetal intercambiando su mirada entre los tentáculos y su hermano. Quiso llamarlo pero algas también lo amarraron, tapando sus ojos y boca. Sin ser capaz de ver o escuchar nada, sintiendo como algo húmedo recorriéndole el cuerpo y tocándolo por debajo de la ropa, el miedo lo invadió.

Al ver esa situación, Matt le gritó intentando calmarlo a pesar de tener todavía la boca tapada e ignorando a la voz que lo llamaba un inútil incapaz de proteger a su hermano. Una voz que le recordaba todos los errores que cometió a lo largo de su vida, sus egoístas deseos y su irresponsabilidad que terminó lastimando a Tk una y otra vez.

– Antes de que viniera te preguntabas porque te dijo que todos lo odiaban – Continuó su discurso – Pero... ¿Cómo no sentirse de esa manera cuando todos te miran con lastima, como si fueras un estorbo en sus perfectas vidas y que siempre necesita que alguien lo cuide? Ni siquiera cuando lo intentas eres capaz de ayudarlo, lo único que haces es empeorarlo todo. ¿Sabes por qué? ¿Sabes lo que tu subconsciente te dice a gritos y condiciona tu forma de actuar?

La voz continuó hablando pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchándola y en su lugar se enfocaba en encontrar una manera de echarlo, de hacerlo pagar por lo que estaba haciendo.

– Para que veas que no soy tan cruel como imaginas ya no le haré nada mas, al menos por hoy – Dijo la voz desapareciendo tanta las algas como los tentáculos sin dejar ninguna prueba de lo ocurrido. – Me agrada ese deseo oculto en tu corazón que solo debe ser impulsado, pero incluso sin mi intervención sé que lograras cumplirlo tarde o temprano. Lo que realmente quieres, lo que te haría verdaderamente feliz, es ser el responsable de que tu despreciable hermanito se suicide.

El shock que le produjo las palabras lo inmovilizó seguido por un aumento en su ira que le hizo gritar amenazas a sea quien fuera el dueño de aquella voz. Fue entonces que se percató de que lo ultimo dicho por este nuevo enemigo había sido en su cabeza y ahora Tk, completamente aterrorizado, lo miraba sin comprender la situación. Quería abrazarlo y explicarle la situación sin embargo por cada paso que daba para acercarse, él tropezaba dos para alejarse hasta terminar ocultándose debajo de la cama.

Su reacción le desconcertó, pero al ver su reflejo pudo ver el aspecto feroz que poseía y por más que lo intentara, no era capaz de calmarse lo suficiente para dejar de lucir como algún criminal violento. Le desagradaba la idea de dejarlo, y por más que le doliera debía de reconocer que en esos momentos su presencia estaba causándole mas mal que bien por lo que aprovechó que su padre acababa de llegar para ir a la reunión. Necesitaba alejarse de todo por un momento.

Mientras tanto, Dragomon observaba con alegría los efectos que su pequeña intervención habían causado reflejados en la superficie del mar que lo rodeaba. Sonrió para si mismo, flotando en medio de los kilómetros de aguas salada que lo rodeaban, al ver como el intento de su reina por detenerlo no tuvieron el menor efecto. Después de todo, hacerlo suicidarse era la mejor forma de deshacerse de ese chico que tanto entorpecía sus planes y si hacía que su voluble hermano se sintiera culpable sin duda debilitaría los cimientos de los niños elegidos, únicos que se interponían en sus planes para apoderarse de todo cuanto existía.

"_Ahora es cuestión de observar y estudiar mi siguiente movimiento"_

_..._

* * *

_**Tras digimon adventure 02 dejé de ver digimon (culpa de los horarios cuando televisaron las otras temporadas y… habían otros animes que siguen dejando a las otras temporadas en un lugar un poco bajo de mi lista de prioridades), pero por lo leído en Wiki creo que el tema de Dragomon sigue sin ser explotado (con excepción de un episodio de Xros Wars, creo). Se trata de un enemigo muy conocido, aunque la historia dudo que este repetida en algún lado (y me he leído el 95% de fic en esta pagina en dos idiomas distintos que tengan como Tk de protagonista directo para comprobarlo). **_

_**¿Pregunta resuelta sobre la función de la esencia de la esperanza? De todos modos tengo pensando dedicarme eventualmente entre una a tres esencias por capitulo porque hay unas que es mas fácil mostrar que explicar lo que hacen **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Quizás ya lo saben todo el mundo lo sabe, pero tendremos la tan deseada nueva temporada de digimon. Estreno en 2015 narrando las historias que sucedieron tres años después de Digimon 02 con la participación confirmada de Tai y espero que el "tráiler" no mienta con respecto a la presencia de los otros siete niños elegidos y espero que finalmente se de respuesta a la pregunta que de una forma u otra ha influenciado todo mis escritos sobre esta serie: ¿Tk tenía algún tipo de poder especial como se insinuó con Kari o solo es mi mente loca la que transfigura hechos y palabras para atribuírselo? (y si, este fic esta basado en una de esas teorías locas)**_

* * *

**Quebranto**

Matt no fue muy lejos de su apartamento. Dudaba que esa voz cumpliera con sus intensiones de no atacar a Tk pero su inutilidad para detener esos ataques y el saber que sería utilizado para lastimar a su hermano le impedían regresar. De esa manera se quedó recostado a una pared en el pasillo redactando una y otra vez un mensaje sobre lo ocurrido, sin decidirse si comentar o no el hecho de que querían que fuera él quien provocara el suicidio de Tk. Al final decidió omitirlo y cruzándose de brazos espero que los chicos le respondieran.

"_No puedo irme, se daría cuenta de la ausencia de Patamon y no puedo permitir que piense que lo abandonó. Esa voz podría fácilmente aprovecharse de ello. ¿A dónde se fue ese digimon de todos modos?"_

Durante minutos que le parecieron eternos permaneció en la misma posición hasta que finalmente recibió una respuesta. Kari ya había puesto al tanto a todos y entre ambos hechos se tomó la decisión de actuar de forma más agresiva. También le informaban que Cody se había encontrado con Patamon esa tarde pidiéndole detalles sobre la guerra de las esencias, al parecer el digimon estaba seguro que no estaban viendo un detalle importante, un detalle que el enemigo parecía saber, y no pensaba regresar hasta que supiera de que se trataba.

"_Solo espero que podamos hacer algo a tiempo"_

Las probabilidades estaban en contra, lo sabía. Todo el daño que el dueño de esa voz estaba haciendo sin que ellos se dieran de cuenta de su presencia hasta ahora, y solo porque quiso que así fuera, indicaban la gran desventaja en que se encontraba. Pero mientras todos trabajaran juntos estaba seguro que lograrían vencer como contra sus otros enemigos. Confiaba en sus amigos y, ahora, el primer paso que debía dar era recuperar su propia confianza para regresar a su propio hogar.

…**..**

* * *

La repentina huida de su hijo lo desconcertó. Desde que la situación de Tk había empezado, Matt había dejado en claro que no deseaba separarse de él por ningún motivo y el cambio de comportamiento no le indicaba nada bueno. Tratando de darle una explicación a la situación, Hiroaki entró sigilosamente al cuarto que compartían sus hijos sorprendiéndose de verlo vacío. Dirigiendo su mirada a cada rincón de la habitación no encontró nada que le indicara que algo malo estuviera pasando y estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó un golpe.

El sonido, que parecía provenir de debajo de la cama, se repitió en un par de ocasiones hasta que finalmente se agachó encontrando a Tk. Podía apreciar pequeñas machas de sangre en su rostro y camisa, además de lo que parecían moretones en su frente producto de los golpes que se hacía con la cama cada vez que intentaba retroceder. Todo eso, junto a la mirada aterrada que le dirigía, hizo que le extendiera una mano pidiéndole que saliera. Lo único que consiguió fue asustarlo más.

"_Esta tan alterado que no me reconoce y cree que voy a lastimarlo"_

De por si sabía que a su hijo le costaba recodarlo pero, con excepción las primeras semanas desde su recién adquirida condición, nunca le había temido de esa manera. Algo tuvo que haber ocurrido, y Matt debía saber que era.

– Eres muy grande para permanecer allí – Dijo tras escucharlo nuevamente golpearse – Sal, no te haré daño. Confía en mí.

Tras unos momentos de espera e insistencia comenzó a considerar salir de la habitación, sin embargo no estaría tranquilo de hacerlo. En su lugar, se sentó en el suelo tratando de lucir lo menos amenazante posible y asegurándose de dejarle suficiente espacio en caso de que quisiera salir.

Por su parte, Tk miraba frenéticamente al hombre corpulento que acaba de entrar en la habitación sin saber quien era o como debía de reaccionar. Estaba tan nervioso por su presencia que no podía quedarse quieto a pesar de los dolores golpes que se estaba dando contra la cama, pero que se quedaban cortos contra el dolor que experimentaba en su pecho.

Ya no estaba seguro que fue lo que le asustó en primer lugar, recordaba vagamente a alguien aprisionándolo dolorosamente y a Matt gritando con claras intenciones de golpear algo aunque a quien o el por qué le resultaba imposible de precisar, fácilmente podía estar enojado con él. Fue por eso que se ocultó, tenía miedo de que ser lastimado por alguien que recordaba esforzase por cuidarlo como lo hacían la chica de cabello corto y Patamon. Aunque ya no estaba seguro si quería a Patamon a su lado, le gustaba la forma como le hacía sentirse protegido pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no podía.

"_¿Dónde estas? Te necesito"_

Pensó sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas por lo que se apresuró a secarla haciendo que nuevamente se golpeara la cabeza. Quería que todo terminara, ya no quería seguir sufriendo.

"_Conozco un método para lograrlo" _Escuchó decir a una voz en su cabeza sobresaltándolo y provocándole el mas fuerte dolor que se había autoinfligido hasta el momento contra la cama_ "Eres un estorbo en la vida de todos, por eso te odias y ellos te odian. Eres fuente de sufrimiento para aquellos que te rodean y para ti mismo, toma por ejemplo a tu padre, ese hombre de aquí del que no te puedes acordar. ¿Tienes idea de que tan feliz hubiera sido si hubieras sido buen bebé y hubieras muerto en el vientre de tu madre como todos los médicos dijeron que sucedería? ¿Acaso disfrutaste lastimándolos física y emocionalmente? Eres muy malo, y es esa maldad es por la que estas pagando ahora. Solo mírate, ¡Estuviste a punto de aceptar unirte a un malvado con tal de ahorrarte tu propio sufrimiento y poder seguir impartiéndolo! Si existe un mísero gramo de compasión en tu supuesto corazón hazle al mundo el favor de desaparecer"_

La cruel declaración fue acompañada de recuerdos de peleas entre dos adultos, a Matt y Patamon abandonándolo varias veces en distintas ocasiones, a un ángel muriendo en su nombre, a una marioneta luciendo herida por sus palabras, a un chico con gafas en la cabeza gritándole lo tonto que era y muchos otros similares. Todos demasiado reales como para ser producto de su imaginación y dándole credibilidad a aquella voz que debía de tratarse de su consciencia.

Pero no podía hacerle lo que le pedía y eso le provocaba un profundo odio hacia si mismo por su incapacidad de hacer lo correcto. Era un ser egoísta, cobarde y cruel que no debería de estar existiendo e insistía en permanecer en el mundo de los vivos.

– ¿Estas bien, Tk? ¿Por qué no sales y me dices que te sucede? Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Las palabras del hombre, que según la voz en su cabeza era su padre, lo alteraron hasta el punto que su respiración se transformó en jadeos. Había algo en la forma preocupada y angustiada como las dijo que le impulsaba a creer que si moría lo único que conseguiría sería lastimarlo, y eso era algo que no quería que pasara.

"_Solo sería un dolor temporal, no es como si realmente fueras importante para él" _Insistió su "consciencia" ante sus pensamientos _"En un par de meses protocolarios se olvidaría de ti y volverá a reunirse la familia feliz que tu existencia destruyó y tu hipocresía intentaba reunir. Si en verdad quieres verlos felices y junto… entonces muérete"_

Eso era lo justo, eso era lo lógico, y aun así no era algo que haría.

Tk salió apresuradamente de su escondite para arrojarse en los brazos de su padre quien lo abrazó sin estar seguro de como reaccionar ante su errático comportamiento. Hiroaki no entendía la razón por la cual su hijo se disculpaba por ser un niño malo, además de preocuparse por la forma como temblaba y sudaba así como su aparente dificultad para respirar. La impotencia que sintió durante los casi veinte minutos en que Tk estuvo de esa manera le recordaron el momento de su nacimiento prematuro, viéndolo tan frágil en su incubadora sosteniendo en sus manos los papeles que autorizaban quitarle su soporte vital. En esa ocasión estuvo a punto de firmar, en esta no pensaba rendirse.

– ¿Ya estas mas tranquilo? – Preguntó cuando el llanto desesperado se redujo a suaves sollozos recibiendo como respuesta un leve asentimiento – ¿Quieres decirme que pasó?

Ante la falta de respuesta decidió no insistir incapaz de hacer algo que le provocara regresar a aquel estado y en su lugar mantener su mente ocupada en algo que alejara momentáneamente aquello que lo angustiaba. Para algo debía de servir ese juego de mesa oculto en algún lugar de su apartamento.

"_Ya es la segunda vez en menos de dos días que Tk entra en estos estados de pánico y en lugar de mejorar como Matt me lo aseguró parece que su estado esta empeorando desde que se esta quedando con nosotros. Lo mejor será cancelar el resto de su estadía"_

Fueron sus pensamientos cuando finalmente encontró el juego de mesa y comenzaba a organizar las fichas en la mesa de la cocina mientras Tk parecía distraerse viendo los dibujos de la caja. En ese momento Matt regresó de sea cual fuera al lugar que se había escapado y lo invitó a que se uniera al juego. Sería su última noche los tres juntos durante mucho tiempo.

...

* * *

La distancia había sido su escusa y en retrospectiva se lamentaba de haberse valido de ella. Por eso, ahora que Kari y Matt le mostraron la gravedad de la situación, se ofreció de voluntaria para el riesgoso plan que habían formulado. Mimí también creía como Kari que existía la posibilidad de que todo se tratara nuevamente de las esencias por lo que se unió al grupo que investigaría desde ese enfoque.

– Este parece ser un buen lugar – Dijo Palmon mirando el valle donde ambas se encontraban incapaces de ver a ningún otro digimon – Dudo que encontremos otro lugar en el digimundo donde podamos hacerlo sin causar pánico.

Asintiendo, Mimi sacó su digivice esperando la señal de Izzy. Recordaba claramente la oposición del chico por lo que clasificó como "una decisión precipitada" ante "una idea impulsiva" dicha hacía solo un par de horas pero a su modo de ver ya estaba tres meses atrasada.

"_Yo todavía tengo el poder que la esencia de la luz me dio para hacer digivolucionar a Palmon y si la principal escusa para no usar este poder es desconocer su alcance esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Izzy conseguirá los datos que necesita para complementar la información que ha venido recolectado y seguramente será suficiente para que hagamos algo"_

Pensó recibiendo la confirmación por parte de Izzy para actuar y elevando su digivice al cielo activó el poder de la mega digievolución.

...

* * *

_**Una aclaración que quizás esta de más: Tk no recuerda los nombres bien, en un momento puede saber el nombre de alguien y al siguiente olvidarlo.**_

_**Por otro lado me he dado cuenta que para ser una historia de Digimon, no tiene mucho sobre digimons. El próximo capitulo (quien sabe para cuando) por eso esta dividido entre seguir con Mimi o irme con los digimons (o para variar escribir un capitulo un poco mas largo y poner ambos hechos al mismo tiempo). **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sé que dije que me debatía entre ir con Mimí, Patamon o un capitulo extra largo con ambos… pero cuando empecé a escribir este capitulo me encontré que de por sí me quedó largo por la inclusión de escenas que no tenía preparadas pero que eran necesarias colocarlas por su ubicación cronológica. (¡Incluso mis capítulos "normales y largos" no tienen tantas palabras como este!). Así, tras lanzar una moneda, la suerte decidió que Mimí ganara la atención de la primera mitad. **

**Lamentablemente pasaran varias semanas para el otro capitulo, quizás un par de meses.**

* * *

**Pureza**

Fue una partida larga, le costaba recordar las reglas del juego y frecuentemente debían de avisarle cuando era su turno, pero una vez que las fichas fueron guardadas Tk se sintió mal. Quería seguir jugando con ellos, la hora que estuvieron los tres juntos le pareció demasiado corta y estaba a punto de pedirles que iniciaran otra ronda cuando se percató de lo egoísta que estaría siendo. Aquel hombre, su padre, acababa de recibir una llamada de su trabajo pidiéndole que se fuera urgentemente. Su expresión mostraba que no estaba contento con la decisión, sin embargo llegó un punto en que supo que no había mas opciones.

– Estaré fuera toda la noche y quizás no regresé hasta mañana por la tarde. – Dijo colgando y moviéndose de un lado a otro como si no estuviera seguro de que hacer, dirigiendo una corta mirada al reloj en la pared antes de volver su atención a ellos – Hay algo grande y urgente, lo mas probable es que tu madre también este ocupada en esto por lo que se quedaran solos… Llámenme si sucede algo.

Sin mas palabras el hombre salió notoriamente disgustado por la situación haciendo que Tk se sintiera mal por saberse culpable, al menos en parte, de su estado de animo. Una vez que se quedó a solas con Matt se preguntó por el paradero de Patamon quedándose sorprendiendo cuando, ni bien terminó de formular la pregunta, su hermano prefirió dejarlo y encerrase en su habitación.

"_Tal vez lo mejor sea que desaparezca de sus vidas. Todo estarían mejor sin mí"_

Fue lo que pensó mientras buscaba por su cuenta a Patamon por el apartamento y una vez que confirmó que no estaba, decidió salir a encontrarlo. A pesar de sus sentimientos confusos, sabía que él lo ayudaría.

Por otra parte, y completamente ajeno a la salida de Tk, Matt terminaba de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Era lo mínimo que merecía por todas las tonterías que había estado cometiendo y, decidido a hacer las cosas bien, fue a reunirse con su hermanito llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de no encontrarlo en ninguna parte de su hogar.

…

* * *

El cielo nocturno del Digimundo se iluminó momentáneamente antes de que un haz de luz descendiera sobre Palmon revelando pocos segundo después a la impotente figura de Rosemon. Ella inmediatamente comenzó a sobrevolar el cielo lanzando ataques aleatorios para que el poder de la luz en su interior se mantuviera en el aire ante la atenta mirada de Mimí.

Debía de asegurarse que la mayor cantidad de datos permaneciera durante el mayor tiempo posible para estar un paso más cerca del misterio de las esencias. Por eso habían elegido un lugar desolado, para evitar con asustar a otros digimons con sus ataques además de impedir que sus presencias interfirieran con la información que estaban recibiendo.

"_Solo un poco mas" _ Pensó asegurándose de mantener a Mimí fuera de la línea de fuego _"Debo resistir un poco mas"_

Lo cierto era que esa digievolución la llevaba a sus límites, su cuerpo no podía resistir el súbito aumento de energía que recibía y sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría. Pero eso no la detendría, todos confiaban en ella y no pensaba defraudarlos. Por su parte, Mimí observaba con entusiasmo y lanzaba gritos de ánimo a su compañera dándose cuenta de que pronto deberían de detenerse, no la pondría en un peligro innecesario cuando Izzy ya le había explicado que podían realizar varias secciones.

Fue entonces cuando el panorama cambio. Nubes oscuras se apoderaron del cielo mientras el viento comenzaba a aullar cuando látigos de sombras salieron de todos lados golpeando el cuerpo de Rosemon quien, por más que intentaba contratacar y esquivar, no podía librarse de ellos. Los golpes uno a uno fueron sumándose sobre su cuerpo hasta que finalmente fue atrapada de brazos y piernas extendidas por las sombras que continuaron con sus ataques.

Mimí, completamente agobiada por la situación, tomó una rama cercana dispuesta a liberar a su compañera con sus propias manos cuando los látigos de sombra aparecieron formando un círculo a su alrededor para finalmente sujetarla de la misma forma que su digimon.

– Nadie más que yo puede tenerla. – Dijo una voz intimidante que no podía precisar su origen – ¡Dámela! ¡Dame esa luz!

Mientras todo esto ocurría, el resto de los niños elegidos de la división de investigación observaba completamente aterrizados lo que sucedía desde sus respectivas casas. Ken y Kari observaban sintiendo que un ambiente pesado se formaba alrededor de ellos impidiéndoles moverse, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para sus digimon que intentaban sin éxito llamarles la atención; por otro lado Izzy, esperaba lleno de angustia que su computador portátil encendiera, tras ver a su computador de mesa explotar por la sobrecarga de información, tratando de pensar mientras tanto que podía hacer.

Lo que descubriría, al igual que como lo hizo Tai cuando intentó ir al rescate de Mimí y Rosemon, sería que las puertas estaban cerradas volviéndolos simples espectadores del sufrimiento de sus compañeras. En un primer momento quiso pedirle a Kari que abriera la puerta solo para encontrarse que su hermana parecía estar petrificada por la escena y por más que la agitara, usando su cuerpo para impedir que siguiera viendo la pantalla, no era capaz de hacerla reaccionar. En medio de sus intentos lanzaba ocasionales miradas a la situación sus amigas tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera hacer cuando lo vio.

En medio de los látigos de sombra que se volvían cada vez más numerosos lograba visualizar una escena que lo paralizó. Se trataba de una imagen fantasmal de Matt discutiendo con Tk quien parecía completamente aterrado y angustiado hasta que finalmente, siendo su hermano mayor quien le da el arma, termina con su propia vida. La escena era de por si perturbadora pero, lo que lo mantenía congelado en su posición, era la repentina idea que llegó a su mente diciéndole que no era un escenario improbable.

Fue Gatomon, tomando la práctica decisión de desconectar el computador, quien logró que los hermanos recuperaran sus sentidos.

– ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo pudo él llegar de esa forma al Digimundo?!

El comentario de Kari, cuyo enojo era más palpable con cada palabra que pronunciaba permitió a Tai deducir dos cosas. La primera era que su hermana no había visto la misma escena que él, o de lo contrario habría dicho algo mas claro al respecto, y la segunda era que tenían que hacer algo pronto, su enemigo era más poderoso de lo que parecía.

Simultáneamente a todo, Mimí seguía contemplado la tortura a la que su digimon estaba siendo sometida mientras ella misma comenzaba a sufrir por sus ataduras. Completamente inmovilizada uno de los látigos tomó su digivice provocando que brillara, pero poco a poco ese brillo fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer y lograr Rosemon perdiera su digievolución hasta convertirse en Tanemon. Ingenuamente creyó por un instante que finalmente las dejarían en paz; en lugar de ello, vio con horror como los látigos que anteriormente sujetaban a su compañera la azotaban al suelo en reiteradas ocasiones.

– ¡Ya basta!

Gritó sintiendo que algo golpeaba contra los látigos que la atrapaban, pero no se detuvo a ver que era porque su prioridad era otra. Corrió entre las sombras, notando que de vez en cuando algo las atacaba, hasta llegar a Tanemon a quien abrazó tratando de controlar sus lágrimas. Le costaba creer la crueldad con la que había sido tratada, incluso tras ver la escena con sus propios ojos.

Fue entonces que escuchó un grito familiar y al mirar detrás suyo se percató de que Yolei con Aquilamon habían sido sus salvadores, lo cual sin duda disgustó a quien estaba detrás de todo. Los látigos ahora se concentraban en ellos y si Rosemon no fue capaz de librarse, las probabilidades que ellos lo lograran eran mínimas.

No toleraría que eso sucediera. Se sentía frustrada por ser incapaz de ayudar a compañera y no pensaba permitir que volvieran a atacar. Por eso se levantó, sujetando a Tanemon firme pero suavemente entre sus brazos, tratando de idear una forma de ayudar sin que nada llegue a su mente. Lo único que poseía era su firme deseo de alejar a las sombras que llegaron al Digimundo a causar sufrimiento.

– ¡Váyanse! – Gritó tan fuerte que su garganta le ardía mirando atentamente como los látigos se detuvieron antes de comenzar a agruparse a su alrededor. Ellos no la asustaban – ¡Váyanse ahora!

En ese momento su digivice emitió una tenue luz verde que fue aumentando hasta cubrir a los látigos haciéndolos desaparecer uno a uno. Finalmente, el brillo cubrió toda superficie terrestre existente mas allá de lo que sus vistas alcanzaban a ver para luego desaparecer dejando a Mimí con una sensación de agotamiento. Estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba dirigiéndole una mirada agradecida a Yolei y Aquilamon por haber ido a buscarla.

Por su parte, Yolei estaba consternada por lo sucedido. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal fue en su ayuda siendo únicamente capaz de liberar a Mimí y distraer por un par de minutos los ataques que recibían. Se preguntaba porque nadie mas había ido al Digimundo en cuanto la situación empeoró, la razón por la que atacaron a Mimí y que era exactamente lo que ese brillo había hecho.

Media hora después, los niños elegidos recibieron un mensaje por parte de Gennai dándole respuesta a ese último interrogante. Los portales que unían al Digimundo con el Mar de las Tinieblas, que en las últimas semanas habían estado muy activos, se encontraban completamente cerrados y no había rastro alguno de los seres que lo habitaban. En otras palabras, Mimí restauró la barrera que los separaba y durante un tiempo no tendrían que preocuparse por ellos.

…..

* * *

Fue muy poco el tiempo que los niños elegidos tuvieron para celebrar su pequeña victoria. Todo el alivio que experimentaron se esfumó cuando escucharon sobre la desaparición de Tk, haciéndolos preguntarse si no habían actuado demasiado tarde. Si el Mar de las Tinieblas se lo había llevado, con la barrera que colocaron entre ambos mundos, sería prácticamente imposible encontrarlo.

– ¡¿Cómo pudiste perderlo?! – Gritó Tai a Matt por el teléfono que estaban usando para comunicarse con él – Se supone que estabas a su lado y…

Tai no tuvo oportunidad de continuar con sus gritos porque en ese momento Matt colgó. Podía sentir la mirada de reproche de su hermana y Gatomon, pero no le importaba. Conocía a Matt lo suficiente como para saber que estaba ocultando algo, y ese algo había sido el responsable de la actual situación. No podía evitar comparar su comportamiento con aquel que tuvo durante su estadía en el Digimundo, poco antes de que decidiera que era buena idea separarse de todos e iniciar una pelea interna. Esperaba que estuviera exagerando, sin embargo esa escena que vio entre las sombras que rodearon a Mimí y Rosemon no dejaba de perturbarlo, sobre todo por el hecho de que sentía que podía volverse realidad.

– Deberíamos separarnos y buscarlo – Dijo Gatomon llamando la atención de los presentes – Quizás este perdido en algún lugar de la ciudad. No podemos quedarnos atascados pensando en el peor de los escenarios en el cual no hay nada que podamos hacer cuando hay otro igualmente probable.

Asintiendo en un mudo acuerdo y procedieron a informar al resto de los niños elegidos para poder dividirse en grupos. Uno estaba conformado por Izzy y Ken con sus respectivos digimons para tratar de rescatar algo de la información que habían recolectado para saber más sobre su enemigo y asegurarse de que Tk realmente no hubiera sido nuevamente capturado por él. Mimí y Tanemon estaban todavía agotadas por lo que Yolei y Hawkmon se quedarían en el Digimundo con ellas. El resto, con excepción de Matt que no respondía su teléfono, se encargarían de la búsqueda de forma individual para cubrir el mayor terreno.

Así fue como comenzaron con sus misiones sintiéndose cada vez más preocupados por cada hora que pasaba sin poder encontrarlo. Cansados y frustrados, Davis junto con DemiVeemon llegaron hasta el puente arco iris sin saber a donde mas ir y sosteniendo su D- terminal deseando que alguien enviara un mensaje afirmando haber encontrado a Tk. Davis estaba a punto de resignarse cuando DeviVeemon, a quien cargaba entre sus brazos, comenzó a gritar señalando un punto de forma entusiasta.

Al dirigir su mirada a ese punto vio a Tk sentado a la orilla del agua con un aura sombría envolviéndola que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se lanzaría al agua, a pesar de no saber nadar. La escena hizo que un sentimiento extraño se apoderara de él, una combinación entre rabia y tristeza. Trataba de entender su posición, trataba de ser paciente y seguir las indicaciones de Kari para ayudarlo, pero ya no podía aguantarlo por más tiempo.

Extrañaba al antiguo Tk, detestaba en lo que se había convertido.

– ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo? – Preguntó casi a gritos al llegar a su lado sin poder ocultar su enojo y suavizando su gesto cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de terror que le dirigió a modo de respuesta. Tras un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarse se sentó a su lado en la arena y continuó hablando en un tono mas neutro – Nos tenias preocupados a todos. ¡Pronto será media noche! ¿Por qué viniste aquí sin decirle a nadie?

La falta de respuesta solo conseguía enojarlo más. Por algún motivo le disgustaba el estar sentado junto a la rencarnación de la angustia misma. Era momento de tomar las riendas de la situación.

– ¿No es mejor si no estoy? – Preguntó Tk en voz baja ganándose una mirada desconcertada de sus acompañantes – ¿Por qué les importa?

– Simple, porque somos amigos – Respondió Davis con una sonrisa que vaciló en su rostro al darse cuenta de lo inexpresivo que estaba su acompañante. – Los amigos se preocupan unos de otros y no voy a abandonarte solo porque no recuerdes como solía ser nuestra relación antes… aunque, existen partes que en verdad me alegra que no recuerdes.

Eso ultimo lo dio acompañado de una risa nerviosa y un leve sonrojo ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte de Tk. Distaba mucho de que lo que quería lograr, pero sin duda era mucho mejor que su anterior comportamiento. Recordando que debía de informarles a los otros para que dejaran la búsqueda comenzó a redactar el mensaje cuando DemiVeemon subió a sus hombros para susurrarle algo al oído que ensañó su sonrisa.

– Eso suena bien para mi – Felicitó Davis a su digimon cambiando algunas partes de su mensaje antes de enviarlo para levantarse sin abandonar su expresión alegre y, prácticamente, arrastrando a Tk para que lo siguiera – No recuerdo algún día en que hayamos pasado tiempo nosotros solos y, como cualquier día es bueno para empezar, ahora vendrás a mi casa a jugar videojuegos. No voy a dejarte ir hasta asegurarme de quitarte esa expresión así tengamos que gastarnos toda la reserva de galletas de chocolate en ello. ¡Es hora de un poco de diversión!

...

* * *

_**La escena con Davis fue una idea de último momento (ha habido mucho Tk deprimido y es hora de que alguien intente un cambio) e irónicamente la primera que escribí ocasionando el problema descrito en la anterior nota. Un escritor sabe usar las palabras justas para describir una situación, lo que me lleva a pensar en que si fue que no dimensione bien la magnitud de las situaciones o detalle de mas. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tras una eternidad, les traigo la historia de Patamon finalmente.**_

* * *

**A la sombra**

Con la ayuda de Upamon y Cody, Patamon había sido capaz de regresar al Digimundo. Desde que tenía recuerdos siempre había estado buscando algo y tras encontrarse con Tk esa sensación había desaparecido para ser remplazada por su necesidad de protegerlo. Su corto tiempo juntos le ayudó a entender que eso era porque antes habían sido compañeros, pero algo debió suceder para separarlos. Y ese algo fue la masacre antes de la última gran reconfiguración del Digimundo.

Lo primero que hizo tras llegar a esa conclusión fue investigar los rumores a mayor profundidad encontrándose con detalles que antes había pasado por alto, como su propio papel en esa historia en el bando enemigo. Le parecía interesante la forma como le restaban importancia a ello, al igual que a la criatura verdaderamente responsable de todo y los otros seres que participaron en la masacre. En la mente de todos los digimon, Tk era el único culpable.

Sentando en la orilla de un lago al frente de un abandonado parque de diversiones, Patamon siguió pensando en ello hasta llegar a la conclusión de que alguien estaba culpándolo por lo sucedido. Y ese alguien debía ser el mismo que trató de llevárselo a ese mundo gris.

"_Tk se unió a ellos para tratar de salvarme viéndose obligado como yo lo estuve a atacar a los digimon" _ Pensó mirando con el ceño fruncido su reflejo en la superficie de agua analizando la información que había logrado recolectar _"Se dice que todos los digimon que no renacieron fueron los que Tk atacó pero ¿será es verdad?"_

La situación en ese entonces había debilitado en cierta forma la esperanza de Tk haciendo que la respectiva esencia, de por si debilitada, fuera incapaz de cumplir con su función de permitirle a todos los digimon renacer; esa era la explicación oficial. Por otro lado, la mezcla entre la esencia de la luz y la esperanza, según recordaba haber oído a unos digimon interesados en el tema, hicieron que Tk momentáneamente pudiera cambiar la etapa de los digimon hasta regresarlos a ser digihuevos.

También recordaba una explicación sobre las esencias y su conexión con las emociones, las cuales a su vez estaban conectadas a los recuerdos. La pérdida de la memoria de Tk se explicaba de esa manera debido a que su esencia prácticamente se reconstruyó durante la reconfiguración.

"_Dos preguntas respondidas, o eso creo, pero las mas importantes siguen sin tener respuesta. ¿Quién quiere a Tk ahora y es lo suficientemente poderoso para lograr que el Digimundo lo odie? y ¿Para qué lo quiere? Debe haber algo que pueda hacer para detenerlo"_

Una vez que esa amenaza fuera eliminada, Tk estaría bien y era su deber encontrar esa solución.

Fue en ese preciso instante que notó una neblina odiosamente familiar formándose a su alrededor pero en esta ocasión no se quedaría inmóvil. Voló por los alrededores sorprendiéndose el amplio terreno que cubría hasta que escuchó voces cercanas las cuales se estaban refiriendo a Tk haciendo que buscara su fuente y una vez que divisó el grupo de esas extrañas criaturas de se mundo gris se ocultó tras un árbol para poder escuchar.

– ¿Para que crees que el maestro se esfuerza tanto en esto? Si lo quiere muerto, que lo maté.

– La muerte no tiene que ser física. Estuve presente cuando le propuso trabajar a su lado, como cuando estuvo junto a esa Grey contra la fuerza maestra, y el chico casi acepta.

– Creo que quiere torturarlo por interferir en sus planes antes. Incluso escuché que quiere que se suicide. ¡Que desperdicio! En cuanto muera la esencia que guarda será libre de buscar otro huésped y lo que hemos logrado en este mundo, quitarle a los digimon su capacidad de renacer, se perderá.

– Es verdad, también podría suceder que el nuevo poder de nuestra futura reina podría irse porque su esencia ya no tendría compañera. ¡Sería una gran adquisición junto a su corazón oscuro! De todos modos eso no nos concierne y ya hemos terminado nuestra misión, debemos regresar a informarle al maestro.

Patamon escuchaba molesto, encontrando especialmente irritantes sus risas por lo que tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no atacarlos. Al final fue capaz de distinguir los pasos de las criaturas por lo que las siguió hasta verlas atravesar un portal. No dudó en seguirlas convencido de que esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando vio la lejana figura de un castillo en el medio de mar hacia el cual las extrañas criaturas se dirigían a reunirse con su supuesto maestro.

Pronto sabría quien era el responsable de todo.

….

* * *

Davis observaba de reojo a DemiVeemon jugando a las cartas con Tk en la sala de su casa mientras fingía estar desayunando. Esa mañana Tk había despertado bastante emocionado pero su estado de animo rápidamente había decaído al notar la ausencia de Patamon por lo cual su digimon tomó la iniciativa de distraerlo con un juego.

La noche anterior, tras un regaño por parte de sus padres por su tardía salida y calmar a los de Tk por la desaparición de su hijo, se dispuso a dar inicio a su plan "jugar videojuegos a escondidas hasta que salga el sol y se acaben las galletas". Nunca había esperado divertirse tanto como lo había hecho haciendo que las ojeras, y un segundo regaño que recibió siendo esta vez por parte de su hermana, hubieran valido la pena.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la hora y de que llegaría tarde a la reunión general que Tai había convocado por lo que se apresuró a salir, dejándole en claro a DemiVeemon que se quedara con Tk hasta que la madre de él llegara a recogerlo.

"_Estoy seguro de que este nuevo enfoque es que lo él necesita para recuperarse" _Pensó saliendo de su casa corriendo con dirección al punto de encuentro cuando una idea repentina hizo que se detuviera momentáneamente _"¿Dónde esta Patamon?"_

….

* * *

A parte de las criaturas deformes que ya conocía, dentro del castillo Patamon se encontró con seres que tenían apariencia de digimon por lo que, cuando fue descubierto, nadie parecía inquietarse por su presencia. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era fingir que se trataba de uno de ellos y, como nadie parecía saber más de lo que él mismo sabía, se trató de una tarea sencilla.

Fue entonces que escuchó un gruñido lleno de ira que le provocó tanto terror que se detuvo. Las criaturas a su alrededor se mostraban igualmente asustadas siendo unas muy pocas las que se aventuraban a avanzar por los largos pasillos de piedra para adentrarse en el castillo, al encuentro con su maestro.

"_Vine aquí por esto" _

Se repetía una y otra vez Patamon mentalmente para obligarse a volar en dirección a la fuente de los gruñidos que ahora se acompañaban por el sonido de algo golpeando una superficie liquida. Entre cada giro que daba mas ansioso se sentía hasta que finalmente el pasillo terminaba en una gran puerta de madera que se encontraba entre abierta permitiéndole, junto a las criaturas que se le habían adelantado, ver el interior de una amplia bóveda de piedra cuyo techo estaba tan alto que no era capaz de verlo. El fondo de la bóveda estaba lleno de agua, varios metros por debajo de la puerta, y en medio de todo nadaba un digimon gigantes con varios tentáculos que nunca antes había visto.

Su nombre era Dragomon, por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar de los murmullos de sus improvisados acompañantes, y el motivo de su furia se debía a una niña elegida a quien pensaba utilizar para llegar a quien llamaba Reina de la luz, pero que había usado el poder de una esencia para cerrar los portales en ambos mundos.

– Al menos nuestra neblina seguirá contaminando la mente de los digimon – Dijo una de las criaturas – Esto es solo un retraso temporal hacia nuestra reina, pero el plan con el chico debería seguir incluso sin nuestra intervención.

– ¿Qué plan? – Preguntó Patamon tratando de no sonar demasiado interesado, sin embargo el repentino silencio que se formó cuando habló junto a la estructura misma del castillo hicieron que su voz saliera mas fuerte de lo que planeó.

– Eso es algo que a seres como ustedes no les corresponde saber – Dijo Dragomon girando su enorme cuerpo para mirarlos directamente provocándole un terror tan intenso que no creía haberlo experimentado con anterioridad – Mis métodos no son de su interés y lárguense antes de que decida comérmelos.

No había terminado de hablar cuando las criaturas se alejaron corriendo, arrastrando a Patamon durante el proceso, salvándose de ser golpeados por uno de los tentáculos de Dragomon. Una vez estuvieron a una distancia prudente los escuchó reírse permitiéndole saber a Patamon que se había unido a un temerario grupo que parecía disfrutar arriesgándose a ser atacados por su maestro.

La excusión le permitió saber que durante un tiempo no sería capaz de regresar por un tiempo, sin embargo eran los comentarios que sus nuevos "amigos" hacían los que le dieron la información que estaba buscando. Al parecer, la que llamaba la anterior reina de luz, los había exiliado a ese mundo creado por las emociones negativas de los humanos y tenían pensado usar a la nueva para no solo liberarse de su encierro sino fortalecer su ejército y tomar al Digimundo como propio.

– Es una pena que el maestro parezca no decidirse a aprovechar las esencias esas – Escuchó decir Patamon mientras el grupo seguía avanzando por los pasillos a un destino que le era desconocido – Hay unas que deberían eliminarse como esa molesta que nos impide seguir viajando al Digimundo, otras son útiles como la de nuestra reina que haría sin duda mucho mas fuertes. Pero no sabemos como funcionan y yo creería que sería mejor consérvalas todas antes de que actuar.

– ¿y el chico…? – Insistió decidido a saber que querían Tk.

– Personalmente, me da igual lo que le pasé. Su muerte es más venganza por parte del maestro que otra cosa. ¿Venganza de qué? Se supone que por estorbar en sus planes pero yo no sé nada.

La criatura empezó a reírse como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso siendo secundada por las otras que la acompañaban. A pesar de que le disgustaba la forma como hablaban sobre Tk se obligó a fingir una risa para terminar de infiltrarse en ese grupo; por muy molesto que fueran, los iba a necesitar.

….

* * *

Los niños elegidos están divididos en el grupo de investigación y el grupo encargado de Tk, siendo este ultimo conformado por Sora, Matt, Cody, Joe y Davis, todos los cuales se habían ofrecido a cumplir esa misión. Inicialmente se pensó que Kari entraría en ese grupo pero ella estaba convencida de que a menos que estuviera en el grupo de investigación nadie se tomaría en serio la importancia de las esencias. Lo sucedido la noche anterior confirmaba su teoría sobre su importancia y por eso el primer punto a tratar esa noche fue lo sucedido con Mimí y la esencia de la pureza.

– Eso significa que el Mar de las Tinieblas, responsable de todo esto, no podrán hacer nada durante un tiempo – Continuó Tai tras relatar los sucesos de anoche – No sabemos cuanto tiempo vaya a estar cerrado el portal entre ambos mundos pero debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad lo mejor que podamos.

– Mimí quedó muy agotada tras el uso de la esencia – Prosiguió Izzy mirando de reojo a Kari de vez en cuando – lo cual confirma que no podemos usarlas. Son muy poderosas pero también muy peligrosas. La prioridad del grupo de investigación será usar todo lo que hemos aprendido para contrarrestarlos sin necesidad de usar las esencias.

La indirecta, no tan disimulada, fue entendida por Kari que comenzó a preocuparse por el estado de Mimí. Yolei, la ultima en verla en persona, parecía algo entusiasmada por la idea de no usarlas lo cual junto al estado mismo de Tk le hacía dudar sobre sus intensiones de usar las esencias.

Cuando Davis pidió la palabra y les informó a todos sobre su idea la cual fue acogidas por todos con una sonrisa, a excepción de Matt que parecía haber ignorado toda la reunión desde su posición de brazos cruzados alejado del grupo. Se trataba de algo a lo cual Tai prestaba atención sin poder evitar evocar la imagen de Matt atacando a su hermano.

– No estoy diciendo que lo ignoremos – Insistió Davis notando la mirada de Tai sobre Matt sin entender del todo el significado – Solo que dejemos de pensar que se va quebrantar si hacemos algo indebido. La estrategia "recuerdos" solo ha traído resultados negativos y la mía no creo que sea tan peligrosa.

– No me convence tu idea pero voy a seguirles la corriente.

Fue todo lo que dijo Matt mirando la hora en su digivice para luego marcharse sin decir palabra. Un comportamiento que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno, sin embargo nadie comentó al respecto pensando que se estaba estresado por los recientes acontecimientos. Los únicos que se alertaron fueron Sora, quien se encontraba preocupada por su creciente aislamiento, y Tai, quien decidió que pronto debía verificar la veracidad de su visión.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Volví con un nuevo capitulo y próximamente una nueva historia que durante el tiempo que no pude escribir me llegó a la mente y si bien encontré unas levemente parecidas no encontré ninguna con el giro que buscaba, lo cual es suficiente motivación para que quiera escribirla. **_

* * *

_**Amor sincero**_

Tk se encontraba completamente agotado cuando, acostado en la que se suponía era su cama, miraba las notas que había hecho en un cuaderno. Su madre le había dado la idea de que escribiera todo lo que consideraba importante y que de vez en cuando lo leyera para memorizar esos momentos; lo cual le estaba resultando deprimente. Veía notas de día tras día, una semana en total desde el momento en que se encontró con Davis en el puente, donde siempre había al menos uno de esos chicos buscando escusas para estar a su lado durante horas. Ellos estaban desperdiciando su tiempo a su lado cuando podrían estar haciendo otras cosas en lugar de pasar tiempo con él. El hecho de que necesitaba mirar el cuaderno para acordarse de la mayoría de esos días lo molestaba aun más.

Otro detalle que notó revisando sus notas era la ausencia de la mención de Patamon sin que le dieran respuestas claras. Le resultaba evidente que el digimon fue el primero en entender que era inútil estar a su lado y tomó la acertada decisión de marcharse mientras el resto seguía negando la realidad.

"_Es mejor de esta manera" _Pensó apretando la libreta contra su pecho en la habitación oscura debido a las cortinas cerradas y la ausencia de luces encendidas _"No puedo lastimar a quienes nos están conmigo ¿cierto?"_

Cada noche durante esa semana la voz en su cabeza trataba de convencerlo de que lo mejor que podía hacer era renunciar a su existencia. Por muy convincente que la voz le resultaba, sencillamente no podía dar el paso que tanto le pedía convirtiendo sus noches en pesadillas entre la discusión que se formaba en su mente. Cada vez que veía su reflejo notaba como sus ojeras se hacían cada vez mas pronunciadas y le costaba encontrar la energía necesaria para moverse.

Estaba a punto de intentar quedarse dormido cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta y una voz femenina indicándole que tenía visita, sin embargo ese día no quería ver a nadie por lo que se limitó a cubrirse con su sabana y darse la vuelta. Si contaba con suerte lo darían por dormido y lo dejarían en paz. Lamentablemente no contó con la terquedad de su visitante.

….

* * *

No sabia que hacer y eso la molestaba. A pesar de que estaban en una especie de pausa en la batalla que estaban librando, Sora podía sentir como todo seguía cayéndose a pedazos mientras estaba sentada en la ventana de su habitación. Podía sentirlo en la forma como Matt se mantenía cada vez mas distante de Tk, la forma como Tai parecía saber algo al respecto por la forma que esquivaba el tema cada vez lo sacaba a flote, y ya era evidente para todos que Patamon se había marchado. Los avances del grupo de investigación le parecían demasiado lentos por la forma como Mimí y Palmon seguían sin mostrar signos de mejoría; no le importaba que le insistieran que estaban logrando avances, para ella todo seguía igual si las preguntas importantes seguían sin responderse.

Pero eso no era lo único. Tras esa noche donde esos látigos ingresaron al Digimundo, el resentimiento y rencor por parte de los digimon hacía Tk parecía haber crecido, si es que eso era posible. La forma como se referencian a él, las insinuaciones de que no podían seguir dejándolo libre sin algún castigo, hacían que temiera que en cualquier momento buscarían una forma de pasar la puerta entre los mundos y vinieran a atacarlo.

Había estado encerrada buscando algo que pudiera hacer mientras esperaba su turno para cuidar de Tk y todo lo que podía hacer era recordar todo lo que estaba mal. Buscando un poco de inspiración observó el computador que se encontraba en su cuarto notando la puerta al Digimundo abierta.

"_Quizás Biyomon pueda pensar en algo"_

A pesar de que ese era el pensamiento que llegó a su mente mientras tomaba su digivice y se preparaba para partir, en el fondo sabía que lo que la impulsaba era su temor de que se repitiera la dominación mental sobre todos los digimon.

Una vez que ingresó en el Digimundo lo primero que notó fue una atmosfera hostil. Ningún digimon estaba a la vista pero podía sentir sus miradas entre los arboles y arbustos a su alrededor, siempre vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos como si estuvieran asechando a su presa. La tensión era tan alta que no se dio cuenta del momento en que comenzó a fijarse mas en lo que se estaba ocultando que en el camino que estaba siguiendo por lo cual no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando sintió que su cuerpo chocaba contra el de alguien.

– También te diste cuenta. – Fueron las palabras de Joe, la persona con quien había chocado, notando que al igual que ella no apartaba la vista de los digimon ocultos.

Estaba a punto de responderle algo cuando vieron a sus respectivos compañeros acercarse mostrando el mismo nivel de hostilidad. Era una versión más aterradora que el control mental ejercido por los cristales de Gray porque en esta ocasión sus digimon le estaban hablando, diciéndoles que ya no querían estar con seres que podían destruir su mundo con solo pensarlo.

Esas palabras parecieron alentar a los digimon ocultos quienes comenzaron a gritar que si ya uno de ellos los había traicionado, ocasionando una reconstrucción del Digimundo, lo que todos ellos juntos causarían era inimaginable. Ningún digimon quería la presencia de humanos en su mundo y la advertencia que estaban haciéndoles ahora no sería repetida, la próxima vez que los vieran estarían dispuestos a atacar.

– Algo los estas controlando nuevamente – Dijo Sora sin moverse de su lugar al lado de Joe quien miraba fijamente algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

– No puedo creer que estoy pensando en esto – Respondió ante la pregunta en la mirada de Sora con un tono de voz que indicaba lo nervioso y preocupado que se sentía – Incluso cuando acordamos no hacerlo, no puedo creer que sea lo único que se me ocurra. No se si fue buena idea que preguntara un poco mas tras esa conversación con Kari.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – Preguntó sin entender a que se refería en voz baja para no querer alertar a los digimon a su lado.

– Si queremos detener esto, si queremos evitar que la mente de los digimon siga siendo controlada de esta manera…. Tendremos que usar las esencias con las cuales estamos conectados.

Sora se sorprendió levemente al recordar todas las veces que Joe se opuso a su uso por considéralas peligrosas, pero ella entendía como había llegado a esa conclusión. La esencia del amor podría restaurar ese especial lazo que humanos y digimon compartían mientras que la de la sinceridad restauraría sus memorias. Con un poco de suerte quizás podrían llegar a hacer algo lo suficientemente grande que cubriera todo el Digimundo, tal como Mimí y Tk anteriormente lo habían hecho, e incluso existía la posibilidad de protegerlos de futuros ataques de ese tipo.

Se trataba de una idea arriesgada, ambiciosa y nada les garantizaba que tuvieran éxito o el alcance que esperaban tener. Sin embargo estaban dispuestos a intentarlo por lo cual debían descubrir como activar y controlar sus esencias.

– Es similar a cuando teníamos nuestros emblemas – Dijo Joe como si hubiera leído lo que estaba pasando en la mente de Sora.

– Solo que a mayor escala – Concluyó la chica cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que él dispuesta a intentarlo. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que los digimon siguieran siendo usados.

...

* * *

Cody estaba un poco sorprendido de lo que sus ojos veían. Cuando había ido a buscar a Tk se encontró con un chico bastante decaído que ahora se encontraba riendo y hablando con su abuelo de la misma forma como lo hubiera hecho antes de que todo hubiera iniciado. No estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía por lo que no se sorprendió cuando su abuelo le llamó la atención diciéndole que debían dar inicio a su practica de kendo de ese día, después de todo había llevado a Tk para ello en primer lugar.

– Si quieres que deje de lucir deprimido, deberías de dejar de estarlo tú en primer lugar.

Fue el comentario final que le dio su abuelo antes de empezar con su entrenamiento del día, palabras muy parecidas a las que anteriormente había dicho Davis y que ahora tuvo la oportunidad de ver que tan ciertas eran. Sabía que no sería algo fácil de lograr, pero desde ese mismo momento se comprometió a actuar como si nada diferente hubiera pasado.

Por su parte Tk se encontraba feliz de haber hablado con alguien que no pensara que tuviera algún problema mental, realmente no se dio cuenta cuanto ansiaba ser tratado de esa manera hasta que tuvo esa corta conversación con el abuelo de Cody que le hizo reír como sentía hacía años nunca había hecho. Era algo que deseaba escribir por lo que se dedicó a detallarlo en su cuaderno de notas sorprendiéndose cuando Upamon saltó a su lado preguntándole lo que estaba haciendo.

Del susto había dejado caer el cuaderno un segundo el cual se apresuró a recoger. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido la práctica que se suponía debía estar viendo por lo que les dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa antes de regresar a su lugar en silencio. Una vez que volvieron a empezar sintió algo en su interior que le motivaba a seguir viendo por lo que se estudió cuidadosamente cada uno de los movimientos que hacían. Sin previo aviso en su mente apareció la imagen de una pirada de cabello y ropa roja blandiendo su espada de forma similar a la que Cody y su abuelo estaban haciendo.

"_¡Soy Roja!" _La escuchó gritar en su mente mientras le sonreía y seguía blandiendo su espada con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su sombrero _"y por esta espada juró cumplir como miembro de IRI nuestra sagrada misión. ¡No me rendiré hasta lograr nuestao objetivo!"_

Le tomó a Tk un minuto darse cuenta de que se trataba de un recuerdo. No sabía de cuanto tiempo atrás pero supuso que fue hacía varios años por la forma como Roja era notoriamente más alta que él mientras que en los otros recuerdos ella era de su mismo tamaño, aunque ese era no era la único cambio. La notaba diferente, mas alegre y enérgica en este nuevo recuerdo, además de que su forma de usar la espada no le asustaba sino que le resultaba divertida. Fueron sus siguientes palabras los que le hicieron preguntarse que había motivado el cambio de ambos.

"_Nuestra misión es hacer que Amarillo…" _Dijo Roja en su recuerdo apuntándolo con su espada y haciendo una leve reverencia quitándose el sombrero _"… recupere su sonrisa y consiga amigos en este desconocido, peligroso y tenebroso terreno."_

….

* * *

Gomamon llamaba reiteradamente a Joe mientras lo sacudía sin obtener respuesta alguna. Vagamente recordaba como ideas negativas sobre los humanos fueron llegando a su mente hasta el punto de creer que eran verdaderas y sabía que no era el único que pasó por ello, la forma como Biyomon llamaba a Sora y los otros digimon que se iban alejando levemente avergonzados se lo confirmaban.

– ¿Por qué no reaccionan? – Preguntó Biyomon sabiendo la respuesta. El brillo de sus digivice era parecido al descrito de como el de Mimí había brillado – ¿Estarán heridos?

– No lo sé – Respondió Gomamon moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y dando un hondo suspiro – si no hubiéramos caído bajo sea cual sea lo que ha estado afectado el Digimundo esto no hubiera pasado. Por ahora deberíamos avisar al resto, quizás ellos puedan hacer algo para despertarlos.

Biyomon asintió a esas palabras y fue en busca de un método de comunicarse con alguien dejando a Gomamon al cuidado de Sora y Joe. Mientras sobrevolaba el bosque escuchó conversaciones de digimon cercanos siendo que para el momento que se encontró con Tentomon supo con claridad la magnitud de lo que el par de niños elegidos porque no solo todo había vuelto a la normalidad, sino que incluso el odio dirigido hacía Tk parecía haberse esfumado.

…..

* * *

_**Capítulos como este hacen que entienda lo poco que conozco a la mayoría de los personajes… **_

_**Por otro lado tengo planeado hacer un(os) capitulo (s) dedicado(s) a narrar un poco el como fue el despertar de Tk sin recuerdos por primera vez. Es una idea que me he tenido en mente durante más de un mes aunque desconozco cuando estará listo, al no afectar la cronología de la historia podía ser en cualquier momento o publicarla como una historia independiente, todo dependerá de que tan largo sea.**_

_**Sin mas, hasta el siguiente capitulo que no se cuando se publique pero espero no tome mas de una semana (tengo planteadas las escenas, el problema que tengo es de unirlas)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Mitsukeru**

Acostado en su cama con las manos colocadas detrás de la cabeza, Tai pensaba con preocupación en lo sucedido con Joe y Sora. Todas las veces que habían sido usadas las esencias los usuarios parecían recibir algún efecto secundario, el daño en la memoria de Tk y el excesivo agotamiento de Mimí eran una prueba de ello. Era consciente que Kari también había usado antes la esencia de la luz, bastaba con que recordara la batalla final contra Machinedramon, sin que nada grave le pasara. Combinando esos hechos con los datos recogidos hacía una semana pudieron llegar a la conclusión de que dependiendo de la magnitud con la cual eran usadas, era la gravedad y duración del efecto secundario.

"_Lo que hicieron fue a gran escala"_

Pensó sentándose mientras se frotaba la cara con una mano al darse cuenta de que no sabría lo que le sucedería a sus amigos hasta que despertaran. Se trataba de una espera larga que hacía ver sus avances como si realmente no fueran ello; podía que estuvieran ganando tiempo y eliminando parte del poder de su enemigo, sin embargo el costo que debían de pagar parecía ser muy alto.

"_Los digimon ya no están influenciados para odiar a Tk, algunos siguen haciéndolo lo cual puede considerarse como normal. A ninguno le están metiendo ideas en la cabeza… pero yo todavía no puedo librarme de esa imagen de Matt provocando que Tk se suicidara"_

Era algo que le inquieta y por más que se intentaba convencer de que era un truco, no era capaz de olvidarse de ello. No podía negar la posibilidad de que este nuevo enemigo podría jugar también con las mentes de ellos para provocar tal situación como tampoco podía descartar la idea de que Matt realmente pensara en algo como eso.

"_¿Qué ganaría quien esta detrás de todo esto atacando a Tk? Los digimon ya no están volviendo a nacer, no tiene sentido que siga tras él… a menos que quiera otra cosa. Por su parte Matt… Matt es incapaz de hacer algo que lastime a Tk… pero últimamente él ha estado actuando raro y prácticamente ha estado en todas las crisis que ha tenido Tk… crisis que podrían llevarlo a cometer alguna locura."_

Sabiendo que no lograría sacarse esas preocupaciones de su cabeza decidió salir por primera vez en lo que parecían horas de su cuarto. Había estado torturándose con las posibilidades por demasiado tiempo, ya era hora de que fuera a hablar con alguno de los hermanos para ver realmente que tan probable era que eso sucediera.

….

* * *

Tras terminar su práctica de kendo y despedirse de su abuelo, quien tenía que irse en ese momento, Cody recibió un mensaje informándole lo que Joe y Sora habían hecho. Había sido una sensación agridulce enterarse de ello, sensación que parecía volverse la constante en sus vidas, por lo que suspirando estaba a punto de guardar su D-Terminal cuando Tk se lo quitó, sentándose enfrente suyo, mientras fruncía el ceño conforme leía el mensaje.

– ¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho sobre esto? – Dijo levemente enojado para luego desviar su mirada a la derecha como tratando de recordar si no estaba pasando algo por alto antes de verlo nuevamente a los ojos con rabia nada disimulada – Me han estado ocultando cosas.

Sin saber como afrontar la situación, e incapaz de mentirle al respecto, Cody desvió la mirada por la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera decir únicamente encontrado a Upamon comiendo los dulces que su abuelo había dejando, aunque conforme notaba la tensión que se formaba el digimon parecía disfrutar menos del bocadillo.

– Ustedes…. Ustedes… saben – Murmuró rápida y furiosamente Tk revisando las notas de su libreta en la cual comenzaba a notar comportamientos y situaciones que en su momento le parecían raros, pero que ahora tenían sentido. Todos habían estado apartándolo – ¿Dónde esta Patamon?

Al formular esa pregunta, lagrimas indeseadas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Tk quien las apartó de un gesto brusco con su mano derecha. La respuesta de Upamon diciéndole que no sabían donde estaba, que se había acercado por medio de pequeños saltos, no le convenció. Le frustraba su incapacidad de ver las intenciones de aquellos quienes lo habían estado rodeando y le molestaba como disimuladamente estaban indicándole que no era más que un estorbo para ellos.

– ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta? – Preguntó erráticamente, ignorando deliberadamente a sus acompañantes, mientras trataba de forzar a su mente a recordar algo que le sirviera. Fue entonces que un breve recuerdo de su despedida en una ventana llegó a él – Patamon me dejó… también por esto.

Incapaz de entender lo que estaba diciendo Tk, Cody le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Upamon que se encontraba a su lado. Lo último que deseaba era causarle un ataque de pánico tras una semana sin que se presentaran y en esos momentos sentía que si decía algo equivocado eso era justamente lo que provocaría. Estaba tan distraído por esos pensamientos que no pudo impedir cuando Tk volvió a recoger su D-Terminal para revisar todos los mensajes que habían estado intercambiando sobre la situación actual, notándose en la forma como se mecía de adelante hacia atrás que no estaba contento con todo lo que ocultaron.

– Ustedes…. Ustedes… – Dijo Tk elevando cada vez mas la voz sin estar seguro de como se sentía conforme se enteraba de lo que había estado sucediendo alrededor suyo. Finalmente no pudo más y, arrojándole el D-Terminal a Cody, le gritó – ¡Son unos mentirosos!

– ¡Es suficiente! – Gritó Upamon molesto por la forma como estaba tratando a Cody y saltando para poder quedar a la altura del rostro de Tk – Estas siendo muy egoísta al actuar de esta manera. Todos han estado muy preocupados, asegurándose de que estuvieras bien, como para que te comportes así. Eres…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando se dio cuenta de que Tk ahora estaba llorando mientras murmuraba disculpas difíciles de entender. Sintiendo la dura mirada de Cody sobre él, Upamon empezó a sentirse mal por lo que había dicho y lo dejó encargarse de la situación.

– Es por esto que no queríamos involucrarte – Dijo Cody en voz baja sentándose ahora al lado de Tk, nunca apartando los ojos de su amigo – No queríamos alterarte con algo que no conocemos cuando todavía estas recuperándote. Hace una semana, cuando todo esto dio inicio, estabas muy… impredecible – Esa ultima palabra la dijo desviando la mirada avergonzado por no encontrar una palabra para describir la situación sin que le resultara ofensivo – Creo que todos teníamos miedo de que de decirte algo empeoraras hasta el punto que fuera necesario volver a intérnate como hace tres meses ¿Lo recuerdas?

Tk asintió. La mayoría de sus pocos recuerdos estables se basaban durante su estancia en un hospital, incapaz de reconocer a quienes le rodeaban y con un miedo sin causa aparente que lo atormentaba día y noche. Recordaba lo angustiado que parecían quienes iban a visitarlo y lo mal que se sentía por ello. No quería volver a estar en esa habitación.

– Solo soy un estorbo.

La declaración, fría y corta, por parte de Tk hizo que tanto Cody como Upamon se miraran uno al otro sin saber que hacer. Notaron como su mirada se había vuelto vacía y la expresión en su rostro era fría conforme anotaba algo en su cuaderno mientras se levantaba y caminaba en dirección de la puerta. Cody quería decirle que estaba equivocado pero las palabras parecían quedarse atrapadas en su garganta por lo que, suspirando con frustración, terminó de recoger sus cosas rápidamente antes de correr al lado de Tk cargando a Upamon entre sus brazos.

Así, los tres caminaron en silencio de regreso a la casa de Tk cuando él rompió el silencio.

– Patamon fue a buscar una cura para mí. – Murmuró Tk lo suficientemente alto para que Cody y Upamon lo escucharan, los cuales se sorprendieron tanto por sus palabras como por la falta de emoción con la cual las había pronunciado – Ya lo recordé. Patamon me dijo eso antes de irse…

– Entonces no hay nada de que debas preocuparte – Comentó Upamon con una gran sonrisa que era secundada por una pequeña por parte de Cody – Si eso dijo, eso esta haciendo. La ultima vez que lo vimos nos pidió ayuda para entrar al Digimundo, el cual ahora es el lugar mas seguro para estar y en donde seguramente encontrará lo que esta buscando.

– No hemos podido contactar con él desde entonces y nunca supimos para que nos lo pidió. Pensamos que solamente quería dar un rápido paseo, después de todo no esta acostumbrado a este mundo y ya se había quedado mucho tiempo – Agregó rápidamente Cody al notar como Tk los miraba de reojo al oír la parte de "pidió ayuda" – Cuando no volvió tras varios días, le pedí a Yolei que me informé si alguien lo ha visto. El Digimundo es un lugar muy grande del cual siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender por lo que estamos convencido que logrará su objetivo y, cuando lo haga, va a volver a buscarte.

– Perdón por como me comporté antes – Dijo Tk con la mirada baja apretando la libreta al pecho, pero siempre con manteniendo una expresión vacía como si estuviera recitando las palabras que creía debía decirse en lugar de sentirlas – Es solo que… no puedo con esto, siento tantas cosas de repente de forma simultanea, y es perfectamente entendible que quieran dejarme de lado.

– Ya no tiene mucho sentido seguir apartándote de todo esto – Dijo Cody dando un par de rápidos pasos para detenerse enfrente de Tk lo cual lo obligó a que se detuviera también– estoy seguro de que cuando le diga al resto que no quieres seguir estar estando a parte lo van a entender y estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que lo mejor es mantenerte al tanto de lo que esta sucediendo.

– Siempre es bueno tener a alguien mas pensando para solucionar todo este enredo – Agregó Upamon cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía ampliamente. – Además tenias la respuesta a una pregunta que nos habíamos estado haciendo desde hace rato. ¡Nadie podrá negar la utilidad de reincorporarte como miembro activo del grupo!

Escuchar esas palabras hizo que todas las dudas sobre su relación con sus amigos desaparecieran de la mente de Tk porque se sentían verdaderas, no algo que dijeran para distraerlo. Entre mas pensaba en la conversación con Cody y Upamon, mas fácil le era ver como gestos de preocupación los comportamientos raros que había anotado en su cuaderno sobre sus continuas visitas. Si se ponía en el lugar de ellos comprendía el porque lo dejaron aparte, era una decisión que quizás de haber estado en su posición hubiera apoyado. Sin duda lo que más le gustó de ese día fue que tanto Cody como Upamon confiaran en su capacidad de manejar la situación cuando, cumpliendo con lo que había dicho, informó al resto su intención de incluirlo mas en el problema y defender su postura ante los argumento en oposición.

– Algunos siguen temiendo que la presión de la situación te afecté negativamente pero la mayoría esta de acuerdo en que es mejor manteniéndote informado – Dijo Cody una vez que la discusión por correo terminó, justo a tiempo para ingresar en el ascensor del edificio de apartamentos donde vivían – Mañana se supone que, por la rotación para asegurarse de que el enemigo siga estando lejos de ti, es el turno de Joe – Explicó de prisa por no saber como decirlo sin volver a hacer sentir mal a Tk – Si quieres puedo venir a recogerte para ir a visitarlo juntos.

– Después de todo eres la persona que mas conoce de este tema de las esencias y quizás al verlo puedas volver a recordar algo útil – Comentó Upamon sorprendiendo a Tk que estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se apresuró a decir – O puede que no. Yo prefiero creer que si recordaras algo.

Entre conmovido y presionado por esas palabras, Tk dio una sonrisa nerviosa mientras volvía a apretar contra su pecho su libreta. Ese día había sido capaz, más o menos, de recordar dos eventos con años de diferencia, había experimentado una gran variedad de emociones en un corto lapso de tiempo y no había sufrido ninguna laguna mental; dudaba que tuviera tanta suerte dos días seguidos pero, por la seguridad que le transmitía la pareja a su lado, estaba dispuesto a creer en las palabras de Upamon.

Sin embargo, nada de la autoconfianza y seguridad que había ganado en la ultima hora lo preparó para cuando el ascensor de detuvo en el piso donde vivía y encontrará a Tai paseándose nerviosamente de un lado a otro del pasillo.

– ¡Tk! Te tardaste. Creo que debí haberte avisado antes pero realmente me gustaría poder hablar contigo– Dijo Tai colocando una mano detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía para luego desviar su mirada a Cody y Upamon antes de agregar en un tono que dejaba entender que no aceptaría oposición. – A solas.

De esa forma fue sujetado del brazo por parte de Tai para ser conducido hasta su apartamento al tiempo que él se despedía por parte de ambos con un gesto de su mano libre de unos igualmente aturdidos Cody y Upamon. Una vez dentro lo vio acomodarse en el sofá mostrándose inusualmente alegre, no estaba seguro que era lo que le pasaba sin embargo no había rastro de duda que Tai estaba ocultándole algo.

– ¿Sucede algo malo? – Preguntó confundido sentándose al otro lado del sofá, esforzándose por recordar los nombres que necesitaba para lo que pensaba decir – ¿Te opones a que quiera ayudar a detener al villano que me atacó, atacó a Mimí y al Digimundo haciendo que de paso Joe y Sora hicieran algo que posiblemente los dejó heridos?

El gesto genuino de sorpresa por parte de Tai le indicó que él no estaba al tanto de la reciente decisión tomada como tampoco esperaba que fuera capaz de resumir sus problemas de forma tan directa. Cuando pareció recuperarse de la impresión le aseguró que no estaba en contra en medio de una risa nerviosa, delatando que realmente no estaba considerando su participación.

– Lo que dices le da más importancia a esta conversación. – Dijo Tai mirándolo con la cabeza levemente ladeada y una disimulada sonrisa en el rostro – Me di cuenta que desde que todo esto inicio, y a pesar de que Kari se la pasaba contigo casi todo el tiempo, realmente no hemos hablando mucho.

– ¿Solo por eso viniste? – Preguntó Tk aun mas confundido.

Tai asintió quizás con mas energía que la debía, nunca apartando la sonrisa de su rostro, para luego apoyar los codos en la rodilla mostrando un semblante mas serio, siempre asegurándose de mostrar con su cuerpo a Tk que estaba completamente concentrado en él.

– Creo que nunca has hablado verdaderamente de como te sientes con respecto a tu condición – Dijo Tai suavemente al notar como Tk parecía incomodarse con lo que decía – Hemos pensando por nuestra cuenta como tratar con esto, buscando información sobre los elementos involucrados e incluso tenemos lo que podría decirse un plan de acción contra este nuevo enemigo. Pero por mas que lo intenté no recuerdo que nadie se haya detenido a hablar contigo sobre como te sentiste cuando te despertarte sin recordar nada, los pensamientos que te conducen a esos ataques de pánico o como te sentías esta mañana con todo los giros que ha tenido tu vida.

– Hay cosas mas importantes – Murmuró en respuesta prefiriendo mirar las manos en su regazo que arriesgarse a levantar la vista y ver a Tai a los ojos – Ahora debemos enfocarnos en la nueva amenaza que…

– No hay mas que pueda hacerse por hoy y esto que te estoy diciendo también es importante – Le interrumpió con voz firme pero sin levantar la voz. – Te sentirás mucho mejor cuando hables de ello.

– ¡¿Cómo se supone que hable de momentos que soy incapaz de recordar?! – Gritó Tk inclinándose levemente hacia delante de forma inconsciente mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran, aunque no estaba seguro de porque estaba llorando – Todo es borroso, confuso… un montón de momentos que no se como se relacionan y enormes espacios en blanco entre ellos. Voces sin rostro y rostros sin nombres en situaciones inentendibles. ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo como te llamas! ¿Cómo pretendes que te explique como me sentía y siento?

La angustia con la cual esas palabras fueron dichas tomó a Tai por sorpresa. Las pocas veces con la cual había hablado en persona con él, lo había notado bastante apático a su entorno y la única prueba de que tuviera emociones eran los comentarios que ocasionalmente Kari hacía o cuando alguien le informaba que había sufrido un ataque de pánico. En parte eso provocaba que se sintiera mal por haber hecho esa pregunta y en parte sabía que debía de ayudarlo a encontrar la respuesta. La amplia gama de emociones que le estaba mostrando lo tomaba como un indicio de que era un buen momento para hablar de ello, que ese día su mente estaba funcionado mejor de lo que en meses había estado.

– Recuerdas cuando te despertarte, ¿no? – Le preguntó abrazándolo y haciendo que Tk apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro en un gesto que buscaba confortarlo – Matt y Kari me han dicho que esos primeros días son los que mejor recuerdas por lo que podríamos empezar por ellos. ¿Te parece bien?

A modo de respuesta lo vio sacudir la cabeza afirmativamente notando como en el rostro de Tk volvía a formarse la expresión apática que tantas veces le había visto, con una diferencia. En esta ocasión podía notar como esa expresión era solo una forma de protección de sus escasos y más oscuros recuerdos en lugar de una verdadera incapacidad de sentir algo. Cada momento que pasaba dudaba menos ser el indicado para la labor que se había impuesto pero ya no podía darse vuelta atrás, Tk había empezado a hablar.

…..

* * *

_**El capitulo que empezó pareciéndome como que sería uno corto terminó siendo uno bastante largo… **_

_**En el próximo capitulo tendremos la historia de lo sucedido con Tk cuando todo empezó como dije en el capitulo anterior que quería hacerlo (trataré de no extenderme) y luego de ello volveremos con los ausentes Matt y Kari, quizás antes de año nuevo regrese Patamon o algún otro personaje perdido en este mar de letras…**_

_**¿Pueden imaginarse lo que esta a punto de suceder? ¡Premiaré a quien acierte! (Nótese una combinación de imaginación hiperactiva, no saber manejar mi tiempo libre y una pasión por estos personajes)**_

…_**.**_

* * *

**A modo de conclusión: **

_**Breve intento de lección de japonés por una autodidacta de dudosa habilidad (yo)**_

_**Mitsukeru **_**[****見つける****]:**_Averiguar, encontrar, descubrir, hallar. __La palabra mas usual para traducirlo es __**encontrar**__ (usando diccionarios virtuales)._

_**Mediante una improvisada revisión de su escritura es posible notar que: **_

**見****: ****Kanji que se pronuncia "Mi" y significa Ver.**

**つ****: ****Hiragana que se pronuncia "Tsu"**

**け****: ****Hiragana que se pronuncia "Ke"**

**る****:**** Hiragana que se pronuncia "Ru"**

_**Igualmente Tsukeru **_**[****つける****]** _**se traduce mayoritariamente como Poner; aunque también significa marcar, prender, encender. **_

_**Juntando ambas parte tenemos: **__**Mi tsukeru = **_**見 つける**_** = Ver Poner = Encontrar**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Entendimiento**

_Mi recuerdo más antiguo es sobre frio, cansancio y oscuridad. Recuerdo despertar, pero no cuando me quedé dormido, y caminar en medio de mucho ruido, ahora creo que eran carros. Hubo gritos, aunque no sé que gritaban, los cuales ignoré porque sentía que debía seguir avanzando. Cuando alguien me sujetó lo único en que pensaba era en quedarme quieto y dejarme llevar, no había ideas concretas o sentimientos definidos y desde ese momento me movía por instinto. Todo eso fue confuso. _

_En algún momento cerré los ojos, aunque en medio de esa oscuridad no hubo diferencia. Cuando los volví abrir estaba sentado en una cama, en una habitación que sentía demasiado grande y en la cual personas vestidas de blanco entraba, me hacían preguntas sin sentido y salían. A veces me daban cosas o me llevaban a otra habitación para hacerme cosas. Sin embargo yo me sentía como entumecido, mi mente estaba en blanco y era incapaz de sentir nada. Era extraño._

_No se cuanto tiempo pasé en ese estado donde todo carecía de sentido pero entonces una mañana me desperté y algo era diferente. Ella… vino por primera vez. Estaba sentando cuando entró llorando y me abrazó con fuerza a lo cual no sabía como reaccionar. Ella hablaba y me susurraba palabras acariciándome la cabeza pero todo carecía de sentido para mí. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de ello, se apartó sin soltarme a lo cual la miraba notando como su expresión cambiaba de alegría a dolor. Esa fue la primera vez que sentí algo: Miedo. _

_No quería que me tocara, me hablara o estuviera en la misma habitación que yo. Tenía miedo de esa mirada sabía que era mi culpa y yo no quería ser causante de eso. Creo que grité y traté de golpearla y morderla para que se fuera. Cuando la vi irse con lágrimas en los ojos me sentí mal porque la herí pero el miedo desapareció porque ya no podía volver a hacerlo. Me sentía en calma y luego el vacío volvió. _

_Recuerdo la rutina que se formó. Tiempo en que no había nada, luego ella venía asustándome y yo la espantaba, para luego volver a la nada. Era confuso y las pocas veces que sentía algo, que era cuando ella venía, otra cosa que sentía era deseos de desaparecer. No me gustaba ese ciclo._

_Entonces ya no vino sola, un hombre la acompañaba y no quería que me mirara. No quería que ninguno de los dos estuviera presentes por lo que volvía gritar y patalear. El miedo era incluso más grande, además de confuso. Me hacían preguntas que no podía responder y no entendía lo que me decían. No quería verlos. En ocasiones, sentía sus acercamientos como amenazas y nuevo tipo de terror apareció que me hizo atacar con más fuerza._

_Entre mas nuevos rostros aparecían, mas miedo sentía. Todos parecían esperar de mi algo que no podía otorgarles por mucho que lo intentara e incluso ahora no puedo dárselos. No puedo ser quien era antes y me asusta quien era esa persona. Creo que a eso se resumía mi pánico de entonces, no estoy seguro. _

_Cuando me dejaron salir me prometí que lo intentaría pero fallaba una y otra vez. Intentaba recordar nombres y eventos sin ser capaz de memorizar ni siquiera las conversaciones que teníamos. Era tanta la frustración que casi de inmediato llegó la resignación y me limité a seguir las indicaciones que me daban como la de no estar solo, volver a casa después de la escuela y ser amable. _

_No siempre me daba cuenta, pero cuando lo hacía, me entristecía ver lo inútil que era y que todos lo supieran. Todos se rindieron por lo que me volví una carga que debían soportar y por mucho que me esforzara no había nada que podía hacer para ayudar. Cada vez que quería hacer algo por mi cuenta, me encontraba con que no podía y nunca lo haría. _

_Pero con Patamon era distinto. Para él, yo no era una persona incompetente sino una especie de compañero. Estar a su lado me hacía sentir bien en este mundo lleno de vacíos en el que vivo. Pero él se fue, primero pensé que se cansó de estar con alguien como yo y volví a sentir pánico._

_Todos me dejarían porque era un estorbo que nunca mejoraría y se habían cansado de buscar formas de estar conmigo. Y yo, egoísta, no quería que me dejaran pero tenía tanto miedo y las ideas eran tan confusas que me limitaba a llorar. _

_Cada vez que entraba en pánico era porque no quería que me abandonara, porque temía volverme esa malvada persona que era antes o porque sabía que nunca mejoraría. A veces era todo al mismo tiempo y aun así me negaba a hacer algo más que obligarlos a quedarse conmigo. No es como si pensara en ello en esos momentos, sino que ahora que lo pienso ese debía de ser el motivo._

…_._

* * *

Durante algún momento de su relato Tai había cambiado la posición de Tk desde su hombro hasta su regazo mientras jugaba con sus cabellos. Sentía que a la historia le faltaban partes, lo cual era entendible debido a su condición, y todavía no estaba hablando de los eventos más recientes, sin embargo no lo presionaría.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó preocupado al notar el repentino silencio que se había formado junto a la mirada vacía de su acompañante – ¿Tk?

Al seguir sin obtener respuesta lo sacudió débilmente viéndolo parpadear para luego sentarse mientras le preguntaba cuando había llegado. Forzando una sonrisa en sus labios le contó la verdad antes de sugerirle que se fuera a dormir debido al notorio agotamiento que padecía.

Así, después de asegurarse de verlo entrar a su cuarto, se volvió a sentar en el sofá analizando la información que había conseguido. Tras lo sucedido en el Digimundo hace ya casi cuatro meses, cada uno de ellos apareció en una parte diferente de Odaiba y durante varios días no tuvieron noticias del paradero de Tk por lo que llamaron a la policía. Fue una suerte cuando se enteraron de que estaba en un hospital cerca de Shibaura tras ser encontrado deambulando y desorientado cerca del puente.

Sin embargo lo mas importante de la narración fue que Tk le confesara sus temores y la presión que inconscientemente todos habían puesto sobre él al hacer tanto énfasis en que recuperara sus recuerdos. La emoción y el dolor que se fue formando mientras hablaba le indicaban que las palabras no alcanzaban para definir lo que estuvo sintiendo durante los últimos meses.

"_No me parece que sea tan drástico para cometer suicido pero sin duda parece que no nos hemos preocupado lo suficiente por como se sentía" _Pensó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con los ojos cerrados _"Sin embargo no puedo sentirme tranquilo… a pesar de que no dijo la palabra es evidente de que ha estado pensando en ello… si alguien presiona lo suficiente…"_

La imagen de Matt guiando a Tk al suicidio apareció en su mente obligándolo a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro para olvidarla sin embargo al hacerlo pudo entender algo. Fuera o no una trampa del enemigo esa imagen no era del todo falsa, ellos inconscientemente estuvieron conduciéndolo a un camino de angustia en el que, por mucho que dijeran estar a su lado, Tk sentía que lo recorría solo.

"_Si bien la imagen mostró a Matt, en la realidad pudo haber sido cualquiera de nosotros quien sin querer hubiera dicho o hecho algo…"_

Sin muchos mas deseos de seguir profundizando en el tema y empezando a sentir el inicio de una migraña, Tai decidió que era momento de buscar a Matt y averiguar si hubo un motivo en especial por el cual él fuera quien apareció. Después de todo, se trataba de Kari con quien Tk pasaba más tiempo y era ella quien mas presionaba porque volviera a ser el de antes por lo que hubiera sido más razonable que fuera ella en lugar de Matt la que le diera el empujón hacía la muerte.

….

* * *

– No deberías de esforzarte tanto

Tentomon se sentía ignorado al ver como a pesar de lo que hiciera o dijera Izzy seguía trabajando con la información que poseían. Al darse cuenta de lo poco que había descansado en los últimos días decidió quedarse a su lado encontrándose incapaz de ayudarlo.

– Mimí prácticamente esta en estado comatoso, no sabemos lo que sucederá con Sora y Joe, además de que nuestra única victoria cada vez la siento menos como una – Dijo Izzy sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla enfrente suyo encontrándose nuevamente en una callejón sin salida haciéndolo suspirar de frustración – No tengo tiempo para relajarme. A menos que descubramos algo pronto este nuevo enemigo, va a regresar sin que estemos preparados para enfrentarlo. Cuanto menos me gustaría cuales son las consecuencias de usar esas esencias para no estar tan preocupado por ellas…

La tensión que se sentía formándose entre ellos lo obligó a permanecer en silencio intentando encontrar una forma de hacer que Izzy se relajara un momento. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que su compañero se había detenido y comenzó a decir algo con voz monótona.

– Mimí estará inconsciente durante el tiempo que dure la barrera que creó; Sora será insensible a las percepciones físicas; Joe perderá su capacidad de moverse. – Empezó a decir Izzy mirando un punto lejano en el espacio recordándole a Tentomon su comportamiento cuando cayeron en la trampa de Vademon – En Kari consiste en debilitar su sistema inmunológico y en Tk ya es obvio que afecta su memoria. Finalmente, el efecto secundario de usar las esencias en Tai es el dolor y en mi caso es perder la capacidad de comunicación. Como nadie mas las ha usado no puedo saber cual será el efecto en ello. Si se usan poco no hay efectos, luego viene una especie de zona de uso donde los efectos son temporales y finalmente tras cierto punto las secuelas son permanentes.

Confundido por lo que acababa de escuchar Tentomon le preguntó de donde había sacado esa información mientras se acercaba a la pantalla notando que nada en el computador estaba relacionado con sus palabras. No fueron sino hasta varios minutos sin obtener una respuesta distinta a una mirada llena de determinación que lo entendió: Izzy había usado sin darse cuenta su esencia para obtener esa información.

Al principio se preocupó por lo que pudiera pasarle pero al repasar sus palabras y todo lo que conocían sospechó que todo sería temporal. Sabiendo que Palmon, quien hace un par de días había logrado digievolucionar a esa forma, estaría contenta de saber que Mimí lograría despertar cruzó sus patas delanteras buscando la mejor manera de informarle tanto a ella como al resto del grupo. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de un detalle que lo sobresaltó.

– ¡¿En qué momento Tai a usado la esencia del valor?!

…

* * *

**Nota 1: **_**El puerto de Shibaura se encuentra conectado con Odaiba por medio del punto del arco iris (Puente del Rainbow)**_

**Nota 2: **_**Este capitulo fue corto en comparación con todo lo que quería expresar… **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**En esta ocasión tengo varias notas que publicar:**_

_**1\. Edité "A pesar de todo". Mas que todo fueron detalles menores como tildes y diálogos muy grandes, datos que me olvidé que usé y similares. El único cambio "significativo" se encuentra en los últimos párrafos del ultimo capitulo y/o los últimos 4-5 del prologo de esta historia. Es un detalle menor a simple vista, ni yo me di cuenta de lo relevante que era hasta que llegué a este punto de la trama donde fácilmente podía caer en una contradicción. **_

_**2\. Se acabaron las vacaciones (hace dos semanas) y ya tengo que retomar mi trabajo (tesis) de grado… Si durante el semestre generalmente no publico, dudo que hasta este logre hacerlo.**_

_**3\. Me emocioné y el "capitulo" tiene casi 5.000 palabras. Por esto ultimo fue dividido en dos partes el próximo capitulo se publicará la otra semana.**_

* * *

**Esperanza renacida**

Esa noche Kari se encontraba revisando la información que tenían hasta el momento de Dragomon notando que, a excepción de su nombre, no tenían nada. Lo único que sabían era que se trataba de un digimon que había sido desterrado del Digimundo, sin embargo el motivo y la fecha seguía siendo desconocidas.

"_Nada de lo que ha sucedido se supone que este en su alcance"_

Pensó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mirando las notas que había hecho y dispersado en el piso de su cuarto en un intento de conseguir más información. Dando una rápida mirada a la vacía habitación se preguntaba en que momento fue que se quedó completamente sola cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse. Decidiendo tomarse un descanso fue a la sala en el momento justo para ver a Tai arrojándose en el sofá con moretones en todas las partes visibles de su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó preocupada notando conforme se acercaba mas evidencias de que estuvo involucrado en una pelea.

– Matt fue lo que sucedió.

El tono de regocijo con el cual las palabras fueron pronunciadas junto a la severidad de las heridas le hacia dudar de si se trataba de una de sus peleas habituales. Quería saber que fue lo sucedido pero la hostilidad que su hermano desprendía le hizo entender que lo único que conseguiría de preguntar en ese momento serían insultos incoherentes hacía la persona ausente. Aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse si esa pelea tenía alguna relación con lo que Tentomon le dijo acerca de que Tai estaba usando su poder.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – Dijo en su lugar tratando de recordar si todavía tenían algo en el apartamento para tratar esas heridas.

– Estoy bien. Esto luce peor de lo que realmente es. – Respondió Tai un poco mas calmado mientras se sentaba de tal forma que Kari no pudiera seguir viendo sus heridas, y descubriera su mentira – ¿Han descubierto algo?

– Nada aparte del informe de Tentomon. Aunque Gatomon fue al Digimundo a buscar un libro donde cree que hay más información sobre Dragomon – Conforme hablaba Kari observaba la forma como Tai reaccionaba dándose cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando pero en lugar de decírselo prefería ocultárselo. – Estoy cansada y ya se esta haciendo tarde. Despiertamente cuando quieras decirme que es realmente lo que esta sucediendo.

Sin que ninguno de los dos dijera otra palabra, Kari regresó a su habitación dejando a Tai meditando sobre su encuentro con Matt a solas. Recordaba habérselo encontrado en un parque y la agresividad con la cual lo recibió cuando le mencionó a Tk. Si bien esperaba una reacción un tanto emotiva de su parte, ese nivel de hostilidad le sorprendió y debía de reconocer que responderle de la misma manera no fue una buena idea.

Al final terminaron golpeándose unos a otros sin motivo aparente y no fue sino hasta que estuvieron cansados y adoloridos, acostado uno al lado del otro, que Matt le confesó lo sucedido haciendo que él mismo también revelara su secreto. Seguía siendo un misterio porque Dragomon quería que Matt condujera a Tk al suicidio, pero ahora que entre ambos no había dudas al respecto sabían que debían de moverse con cuidado.

"_Alejarte de él no solucionara nada. En realidad, creo que hemos estado manteniendo aparte a la persona que mas debería de saber esta información. Estoy seguro de que la única forma de impedir que esa visión se cumpla, es diciéndole a Tk sobre esto."_

Si bien esas fueron sus palabras de despedida no estaba seguro de como abordar el tema y Matt tampoco parecía saberlo, además de ser quien mas se preocupó cuando le contó sobre como Tk se estuvo sintiendo durante todos esos meses. No había nada más que pudiera hacer en esos momentos para evitar una posible tragedia.

…

* * *

Mientras caminaban rumbo a la casa de Joe, Cody notó que Tk parecía estar muy pensativo haciendo que se preguntara mentalmente si tenía algo que ver con la extraña visita de Tai. Quería preguntar al respecto pero la forma como lo veía sujetar la libreta contra su pecho lo detenía, ese era un gesto que descubrió hacía principalmente cuando tenía problemas de recordar algo. Su suposición no era del todo errada, Tk casi no recordaba lo sucedido con Tai y eso le molestaba sin embargo lo que lo mantenía distraído era su encuentro con Matt la noche anterior.

"_¿Siempre ha sido de esa forma tan… atenta?"_

La forma como lo trató le resultó un tanto incomoda, de cierta forma se había acostumbrado a no tener que tratar con él y si bien no era que Matt hubiera estado pendiente de cada cosa que hiciera, su sola presencia en el mismo apartamento le resultó abrumadora. Al final no pudo soportarlo mas y, tras la cena que su hermano le había preparado, le pidió que se fuera notando en su rostro una expresión adolorida que estaba seguro se quedaría gravada en su mente.

"_¿Por qué parece que todo lo que hago esta mal? No quiero causar daño a nadie"_

Pensó esforzándose porque sus sentimientos no se mostraran y fingiendo una sonrisa al llegar la casa de Joe encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Sora también había ido a visitarlo preocupada por el mensaje de Tentomon. Mensaje del cual no tenía idea de su existencia a lo cual el grupo rápidamente le explicó lo que decía provocando que nuevamente se sintiera excluido, a pesar de que todos aseguraron el día anterior de que iban a involucrarlo mas en el problema.

– ¿Dónde están Gomamon y Biyomon? – Preguntó Upamon cuando todos estuvieron acomodados sentados en el suelo del cuarto de Joe – Pensé que se habrían quedado con ustedes.

– Poco después de que Tentomon avisara la nueva información Gatomon vino a pedirle ayuda a Gomamon para investigar algo – Respondió Joe, el único sentando que no estaba en el piso sino que permanecía en su cama.

– Después fue por Biyomon y el resto de digimon que estaban de este lado de la puerta. – Continuó Sora con la explicación – Al parecer cree que sabe donde saber más sobre Dragomon pero investigar por su cuenta le tomaría mucho tiempo y el lugar es muy peligroso para que alguno de nosotros los acompañe.

Recordando haber visto a Poromon y Minomon mientras esperaba que Cody terminara de alistarse hizo que Upamon se diera cuenta de que no los habían incluido intencionalmente. Ellos también querían ayudar en algo y cuando finalmente aparece algo que pueden hacer ser apartados de esa manera le molestaba.

– ¿Se encuentran bien? – Preguntó Cody tratando de cambiar el tema al notar el disgusto de su digimon.

– Tentomon lo hizo sonar más grave de lo que realmente es. – Dijo Joe tratando de reír y disminuir la tensión que parecía crecer en su habitación – Me cuesta un poco moverme lo cual es molesto pero es todo. Si quiero caminar ahora podría hacerlo aunque me movería muy lenta y torpemente.

– La verdad es mi caso tampoco es tan malo. – Comentó Sora colocando las palmas de las manos a ambos lados para recostar un poco el peso de cuerpo hacía atrás – Al parecer no puedo sentir cualquier cosa menos dolorosa que cortarse con un cuchillo.

Eso ultimo lo dijo levantando la mano derecha donde podía notarse una tenue línea cerca de la palma a lo cual Joe procedió a regañarla por su imprudencia mientras Sora trataba de explicar que se había cortado por accidente cuando cocinaba. Durante ese intercambio Cody notó lo apartado que Tk estaba, sentado varios centímetros mas lejos del resto manteniendo la mirada baja mientras jugaba con una mano con su cuaderno de notas. El hecho de que no hubiera dicho nada desde que entraron hizo que suspirara de frustración ante un notorio fracaso en su intento de incluirlo.

– He estado pensando… – Interrumpió Cody la discusión – deberíamos repasar por nuestra cuenta todo lo sucedido. Tk no esta del todo al tanto de lo que ha estado sucediendo y quizás entre nosotros cinco podríamos pensar en algo. Una perspectiva diferente siempre es útil ante problemas tan complicados como este.

Al escuchar su nombre, Tk se sorprendió levantando un poco la vista y notando como se había vuelto el centro de atención incomodándolo. Instintivamente se quedó callado para volver a jugar con su libreta sin notar como su comportamiento preocupaba a sus acompañantes quienes decidieron seguir la idea de Cody. Vagamente Tk los escuchaba repasar los hechos retomándose al día en que lo encontraron hasta los mas recientes habiendo una cosa que llamó su atención.

– No están naciendo más digimon por mi culpa.

Dijo sin poder evitar sentirse culpable, ellos al repasar las funciones de las esencias de cierta forma lo habían insinuando incluso si esa no era su intención. Colocando sus rodillas cerca de su pecho para poder apoyar sobre ellas su cabeza ignoró sus intentos de no hacerlo ver como el culpable y, colocando su libreta en su regazo, comenzó a revisar su comportamiento. Entre más páginas el pesimismo y la depresión que estuvo experimentando se hiso más evidente, no dudaba que la culpa de que ya no nacieran digimon estuviera relacionada con sus múltiples pensamientos sobre suicidarse.

"_Eso solo hubiera empeorado todo" _ Pensó sin poder evitar que su cuerpo temblara por la mezcla de odio a si mismo y frustración que estaba experimentando _"El equilibrio de las esencias se hubiera terminado de romper y todas hubieran quedado inutilizadas creando un caos aun mayor. Las esencias deben irse por su cuenta a buscar a otro cuerpo, la de la esperanza sigue atada a mí que carezco por completo de ella volviéndola débil y muriendo lentamente. ¿Por qué no se va? ¿Por qué no busca a otro?"_

Había comenzado a hiperventilar. Desconocía de donde provenían esas teorías sobre el funcionamiento de las esencias, pero estaba seguro de que eran verdad lo cual le preocupaba. Imaginar todo los problemas que hubiera causado si hubiera escuchado la voz de su consciencia hacía que se jalara con ambas manos el cabello por lo tonto y egoísta que hubiera sido. Incluso si trataba de ayudar solo terminaba causando problemas cada vez mas graves. Fue entonces cuando sintió unas manos sobre sus muñecas obligándolo a dejar de lastimarse al tiempo que alzaba su cara para ver a Sora al borde de las lágrimas quien rápidamente le dio un abrazo.

Una rápida mirada a los otros seres de la habitación le indicó que estaban preocupados por su reacción a lo cual no pudo mantener la vista en ninguno de ellos haciendo que en su lugar mirara el piso. Había arruinado su oportunidad de ser de ayuda, nadie volvería a querer involucrarlo si iba a actuar de esa manera, aunque en primer lugar no es como si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer.

Notando que nuevamente los pensamientos negativos llegaban a su mente se forzó a cambiar su línea de pensamiento. A pesar de no poder obligarse a volver a ser digno de tener de su lado a la esencia de la esperanza debía de esforzarse por no caer en una mentalidad que siguiera perjudicándola hasta que la esencia decidiera irse por su propia cuenta.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Joe levantándose con pesadez de su cama para sentarse al lado de Tk con torpeza y colocarle una mano en la cabeza – Si te sientes mal puedo pedirle a mi hermano que…

– Quiero ir al Digimundo – Dijo Tk casi en un susurró – ¿Puedo ir?

– ¿Ahora? – Preguntó Upamon todavía asustado por la forma extraña en que se estuvo comportando para luego mirar a Cody quien lucía una mirada determinada a lo cual sonrió – Te acompañaremos.

– No me parece que sea una buena idea cuando prácticamente tuviste un ataque de pánico – Comentó Joe acomodándose las gafas para ver mejor a Tk quien a pesar de lucir agotado y temeroso, no daba indicios de querer cambiar de opinión – ¿Por qué quieres ir?

– Hacer algo. Debe haber algo que incluso yo pueda hacer.

A Sora no le agrado el tono de voz que utilizó para referirse a si mismo y la poca autoestima que Tk estaba demostrando seguramente seguiría disminuyendo si iba al Digimundo sin ser capaz de ayudar. Aun sabiendo eso sentía que no debía tratar de detenerlo y en lugar de enfocarse en lo malo deseó mentalmente que esta nueva visita lo ayudara de alguna manera.

– Esta bien, vamos a cubrirte – Dijo recordando que su madre se oponía a que Tk volviera a entrar en el Digimundo – Solo dile a Cody de inmediato si algo te pasa para volver o no creo que podamos permitir que vuelvas a intentarlo ¿Entendido?

La responsabilidad que en esas palabras se ocultaba golpeó a Cody quien recogió en sus brazos a Upamon para tenderle una mano a Tk quien no dudó en aceptarla. De esa manera abrió la puerta a la zona del Digimundo a la cual estaba seguro que Tk deseaba ir: la Tierra del Inicio.

Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, Mimí despertó.


	17. Chapter 17

**Reina de la luz**

Cuando Tai se despertó era casi medio día y su cuerpo se encontraba muy adolorido, mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado teniendo en cuenta los golpes que recibió. Mirando los mensajes que se perdió durante su aventura del día anterior logró ponerse al día con los detalles haciendo que él también se preguntara en que momento fue que usó la esencia del valor. Lo único diferente que hizo ayer fue ir a hablar con Tk y Matt, lo cual dudaba fuera algo significativo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza se dirigió a buscar algo de comer notando a Kari desayunando de forma pensativa. Tomando un poco de pan para sí se sentó a su lado en la mesa para iniciar una conversación.

– Si sabe tan mal podrías comer algo distinto que ese puré frio en lugar de torturarlo durante horas.

Al notar que su intento de broma fue ignorado tomó una actitud mas sería y estaba a punto de volver a preguntarle el motivo por el cual llevaba al menos tres horas jugando con su desayuno cuando Kari le respondió.

– La esencia de la luz vino a visitarme mientras dormía dándome varias noticias– Dijo sin dejar de mirar puré que se suponía era su desayuno.

– Supongo que no han sido muy buenas por tu reacción – Supuso Tai dejando a un lado el pan – ¿Qué tan malo es?

– Las motivaciones de Dragomon se remontan a varios cientos de años atrás, incluso antes de la llegada de los legendarios primeros niños elegidos – Explicó Kari dejando de jugar con su puré para concentrar su atención en su sueño – La diosa Tonan, reina de la luz, fue manipulada por él. Juntos tuvieron un poder tan grande que decidieron extenderse a otras dimensiones siendo detenidos por Spes quien logró liberar a Tonan y detenerlo.

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? – Preguntó Tai genuinamente confundido.

– Según la esencia de la luz ha ido tras de mi porque cree que tengo una relación con Tonan mientras que va por Tk por su aparente relación con Spes. – Continuó Kari con su explicación sin mucha convicción en sus palabras – Tk estuvo involucrado en la primera vez que escuché al Mar de las Tinieblas, por eso debe creer que la historia se podría repetir. Este asunto de las esencias lo intimida, es un poder mucho más grande del que una vez podrá tener, y busca una forma para deshacerse de ellas.

– Todo lo que ha hecho a Tk es para sacarlo del camino y eliminar las esencias al mismo tiempo. – Adivinó Tai obteniendo un gesto afirmativo por parte de su hermana lo cual hizo que su rabia hacia el enemigo reapareciera – ¿Todo esto es porque Dragomon esta confundiéndolos con personajes que existieron, si es que realmente existieron, hace cientos de años?

Al ver a Tai recostarse en su asiento, Kari suspiró decidiendo dejarlo un momento para asimilar la situación que a ella misma le desagradaba. Le parecía tonto que tantas vidas se encontraban en juego por una falsa interpretación de una historia de la cual ni siquiera las esencias tenían seguridad de si era verdadera o no.

– ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? – Preguntó Tai pensativamente – Ya sabemos cual es su motivación pero eso no nos dice mucho de como detenerlos.

– Tras lo sucedido hace unos meses las esencias han estado mas conectadas entre ellas y ha sido posible para nosotros usarlas, algo que rara vez se suponía que debía de suceder. – Dijo Kari con los ojos cerrados debido al peso que sabía sus siguientes palabras causarían – Sin embargo Dragomon se ha preparado para enfrentarse a lo que somos por lo que difícilmente ganaremos incluso si formamos un ejército. La única forma que tenemos de hacerle frente es que luchemos usando las esencias al lado de ese ejército.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento cuando Kari recibió un mensaje por parte de Cody pidiéndole reunirse en un lugar determinado en el Digimundo urgentemente. Le resultaba extraño que le pidiera que fuera sola pero Tai la animó a ir mientras que él se encargaría de informar al resto para confirmar la veracidad de la información y comenzar a reunir voluntarios en la batalla. De esa manera, cada uno partió a sus destinos individuales.

* * *

...….

Al llegar a la Tierra del Inicio lo primero que Tk notó fue que el lugar parecía ser un cementerio donde digihuevos hechos de piedra parecían reposar. Vagamente en su mente se superpuso la imagen de un lugar colorido y lleno de vida donde en una ocasión junto a Patamon pudo jugar con los digimon bebes para ser remplazada por otra donde le enseñaba a una chica lo que sabía sobre ellos.

– Elecmon no esta.

Comentó sin poder ver al digimon que, si bien no recordaba como era o porque sabía su nombre, entendía que era importante para ese lugar. Ignoró a Cody y Armadillomon que parecían confundidos por lo que dijo para en su lugar caminar entre los digihuevos murmurando ocasionalmente el nombre del bebé digimon que debía de nacer de cada uno de los que conocía. Finalmente la culpa de ser el responsable de todo hizo que se sentara de golpe abrazándose sin poder detener las imágenes y sentimientos alegres que ese lugar debería de estar mostrando.

– Quizás deberíamos buscar en los alrededores al Elecmon que mencionaste – Dijo Cody de pie a su lado, preocupado por lo distraído y triste que Tk lucía. Su intención al traerlo era ayudarlo pero si no hacia algo pronto estaba seguro que terminaría empeorando su situación – Elecmon es importante para este lugar ¿no?

– Cuida de los digimon cuando nacen – Respondió Tk colocando una de sus manos sobre uno de los digihuevos – Alimenta a los bebés y los protege de los atacantes sin importar si son más fuertes que él. Nunca los abandonaría.

Quería creer que todo se recuperaría pero mientras él estuviera involucrado dudaba que eso fuera posible. Moviendo su mano para acariciar el digihuevo quiso pensar que los digimon eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para sobreponerse a ese problema y de alguna forma lograrían salir del digihuevo. Distraído como estaba en sus pensamientos, Tk terminó por tomar el digihuevo entre sus brazos para poder acariciarlo como sentía hubo una época en que solía hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando el digihuevo poco a poco comenzó a recuperar sus colores y para sorpresa de todos el digihuevo se abrió revelando a un Poyomon. La alegría del digimon que sonreía a pesar de lo lúgubre que eran sus alrededores llenó a Tk de un sentimiento que era incapaz de poder en palabras que lo motivó a entregarle el digimon a Cody y tomar otro digihuevo. Tras haberle acariciado durante un par de minutos sonrió al ver a un SnowBotamon nacer.

– Uno a uno todos los digimon nacerán.

Declaró Tk convencido de sus palabras y continuando con su tarea haciendo que cada vez mas bebés nacieran haciendo que Cody y Armadillomon no estuvieran seguros de que hacer. Al notarlo, Tk se rio para luego irles indicándoles todo lo que debían de hacer mientras que él continuaba haciendo nacer a los digimon, ayudando ocasionalmente a sus acompañantes cuando no estaban seguros de que hacer o los digimon parecían querer pelear entre ellos.

– Son demasiados para nosotros – Dijo Armadillomon con varios bebés sobre su cuerpo pidiéndole con la mirada ayuda a Cody que se encontraba en su misma situación mientras Tk parecía no tener inconvenientes para cuidar a los que estaban al lado suyo al tiempo que hacía a mas bebés nacer – ¡Necesitamos ayuda! – Lloró cansado de la situación.

– Kari también sabe como cuidarlos, puedes llamarla – Comentó Tk al escuchar la queja de Armadillomon mientras se dirigía a ellos tomando a los bebés que tenían encima y organizándolos en unas cunas improvisadas que había hecho con ramas cercanas al no haber aparecido las cunas que normalmente aparecían cuando nacían. – Si quieres descansar un poco podrían traer un poco de pescado para darles de comer. Pronto tendrán hambre y Elecmon solía darles pescado, es algo que realmente les gusta.

Mientras Armadillomon parecía aliviado por el descanso que se les estaba otorgando no demoró en ponerse en camino hacía el río cercano, Cody estaba impactado por el cambio que Tk había sufrido en el último par de horas. La naturalidad con la que se desenvolvía en esa parte del mundo que pareció recobrar la vida con su llegada junto a lo feliz que lucía por primera vez en meses era algo que no esperó ver tan pronto. Habían sido compañeros durante tanto tiempo y no recordaba haber escuchado antes algo que le indicara el dominio que Tk poseía sobre el tema.

– Me pregunto si esto tiene que ver con que su esencia esta relacionada directamente con este lugar – Preguntó Cody comenzando a escribirle un mensaje a Kari para luego dirigir su vista al camino notando que estaban mucho mas cerca al río de lo que creyó originalmente – De todos modos es bueno ver que la zona parece haberse recuperado de cierta manera pero…

– Te preocupa el daño que Tk podría sufrir – Terminó Armadillomon la oración notando como Cody se detenía a lo cual lo imitó.

– No estoy seguro de que él sepa lo mal que sus acciones podrían hacerle. – Comentó Cody algo desanimado para mover su cabeza de lado a lado en un intento de cambiar su forma de pensar – Incluso si Tk lo supiera estoy seguro de que lo hubiera hecho por lo que no es mi lugar detenerlo pero como su compañero no puedo permitir que haga algo imprudente. Armadillomon quédate consiguiendo la comida, yo lo detendré de seguir haciendo que mas digimon nazcan por ahora.

Habiendo expuesto su argumento, Cody terminó de enviar su mensaje a Kari para luego correr hasta donde estaba Tk encontrando que el numero de digimon bebés pareció haberse duplicado durante su corta ausencia. Gritándole que se detuviera le explicó su preocupación haciendo que Tk se riera confundiéndolo.

– Lo peor que puede pasarme es que pierda mis recuerdos momentáneamente ¿no? – Explicó Tk al notar la confusión de Cody – Incluso si no hiciera esto no tengo garantía de que mañana o dentro de una hora siga recordando algo por lo que no veo problema en ello. Pero si te hace sentir más tranquilo continuaré otro día, después de todo primero hay que organizar a estos digimon bebés antes de traer más o el caos reinará.

En ese momento Kari apareció luciendo notoriamente sorprendida por el cambio que el lugar sufrió desde la última vez que había venido. Eran algo más de cuarenta digimon bebés los que se encontraban reunidos en ese lugar, jugando animadamente entre ellos, bajo la supervisión de Cody y Tk. La imagen que se le presentaba era tan maravillosa que no pudo aguantar la tentación de tomar varias fotos emocionando aun más a los bebés que querían salir en ellas.

– Iré a ver si Armadillomon necesita ayuda.

Tras el anunció de Cody, Kari se encargó de entretener a los bebés digimon mientras Tk seguía construyéndoles sus cunas improvisadas. Ambos trabajaban en silencio a pesar de que Kari deseaba hablar de algo pero le costaba encontrar un tema de conversación lo cual hizo que una tímida risa se escapara de sus labios.

– ¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó Tk curioso de pie al lado de Kari que permanecía de rodillas mirando a los bebés acomodarse cada uno en su respectiva cuna.

– De nada importante, es solo que he caído en cuenta que me he gastado todos los temas de conversación que pudiéramos tener – Respondió levantándose sin poder evitar sonreír y dar una rápida mirada en los alrededores – Ver esto después de la noticia que recibí anoche en verdad me levanta el animo. Es como un mensaje que dice que dejemos de buscarle problemas a las cosas que hemos logrado y en su lugar nos enfoquemos en seguir adelante hasta que ganemos.

Sus palabras confundieron a Tk lo cual le hizo darse cuenta de que él no estaba enterado de su sueño y estaba a punto de explicárselo cuando fue interrumpida por un abrazo de su parte. El gesto la tomó por sorpresa por lo que fue incapaz de reaccionar antes de ser soltada.

– Quería agradecerte por la ayuda que me diste – Explicó Tk desviando un poco la mirada al sentirse incomodo por la forma tan atenta con la cual estaba siendo observado – Últimamente recuerdo muchas cosas y en la mayoría siempre estas conmigo. Incluso me salvaste en ese mundo gris.

La sincera declaración hizo que Kari se sorprendiera, quería explicarle que fueron muchas mas las veces que él la ayudó pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la llegada de Cody y Armadillomon con una gran cantidad de pescado se lo impidió. Si hubiera preguntado hubiera descubierto la verdad que Tk hacía poco escribió en la primera pagina de su libreta para nunca olvidar que en su realidad llena de dificultades. La verdad que dictaba que Kari era su guía, quien siempre aparecería para ayudarlo y a quien debía seguir ciegamente. Por eso sentía curiosidad y, cada vez que estaba distraída con los bebés, la miraba preguntándose que era él para ella.

…

* * *

_**Primero una aclaración tras una rápida busca en google: Spes es la Diosa romana de la esperanza mientras que Tonan es la abreviación de Tonantzin diosa azteca de la vida y la muerte**_

_**Segundo, ¿alguien adivina cual fue la inspiración para la escena entre Tk y Kari? **_

_**Tercero, último capitulo en mucho tiempo. Si notan algo raro no duden en decírmelo. **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Plan de batalla**

Patamon se encontraba junto a sus nuevos compañeros formando filas en una playa mientras Dragomon permanecía enfrente de ellos manteniendo su cuerpo parcialmente en el agua. La reunión había empezado hace poco y las palabras del enorme digimon lo inquietaban. El plan de batalla, o al menos la parte que se dignaría a decirles, estaba muy bien estructurado lo cual sumado a un rápido análisis de sus seguidores le otorgaba una notoria ventaja. Atacaría los puntos más vulnerables del Digimundo con una primera ronda para atraer la atención y luego enviaría una segunda para poder arrinconarlos mientras un tercer grupo se mantendría aparte coordinando todo además de dar ayuda en caso de ser necesario. Por no mencionar un cuarto grupo que se infiltraría en cualquier organización que en el Digimundo se formara para entorpecer sus contramedidas.

Las filas que se extendían mas allá de su vista le hacían sentir a Patamon que la superioridad numérica estaba a su favor mientras que sus apariencias les indicaban que serían oponentes difíciles de combatir. Sus órdenes básicamente consistían en destruir todo lo que se encontraran en su camino y secuestrar a dos niños elegidos tras lo cual se mantendrían en combate, pero ahora con las puertas entre ambos mundos cerradas para impedir un posible rescate. Sabía que uno de ellos era Tk pero Dragomon se limitó a mencionarlo como una captura prescindible mientras afirmaba que en esta ocasión deberían de asegurarse de que la reina de la luz permaneciera con ellos.

– Ya hemos sido demasiado pacientes y las bases de mi plan se han establecido – Continuó hablando – Pronto la barrera que nos confina a este mundo será destruida con el asenso de su nueva reina.

En ese punto Patamon estaba perdido. A su modo de ver esas criaturas podían entrar y salir de su mundo incluso con mayor facilidad que los digimon y los niños elegidos por lo que sus palabras no tenían lógica. Para su suerte sus nuevos cómplices se habían estado informando y para cuando se dirigieron juntos a un lugar mas apartado le contaron lo que habían descubierto.

– A diferencia de nosotros el maestro es un digimon – Empezó uno de ellos en voz baja, esa criatura en particular poseía la apariencia humanoide característica de los seres de ese mundo – Estuvo en el Digimundo cuanto estaba empezando e intentó tomar el control como hizo aquí. Durante sus planes se topó con quien llamamos reina de la luz, un ser que no era como nada conocido sino algo parecido a una diosa cuyo verdadero nombre es Tonan. Él la corrompió con lo que llamamos corazón oscuro.

– Se trata de una fuerza maligna nacida de la misma ambición del maestro usando el poder de este mundo con la cual lograba poner bajo sus ordenes a cualquiera que entrará en contacto con ella – Continuó otro cuya apariencia era similar a un Floramon, asomándose por encima del circulo que formaron por si alguien estaba ocultándose en los arboles que los rodeaban – Sin embargo la reina de la luz no era la única y pronto su compañero, Spes, se dio cuenta de ello, fue a buscarla y la liberó de su control.

– Lo que es maestro hizo se trataba de la máxima falta en aquel entonces y pronto aparecieron las otras seis – Finalizó el miembro faltante, uno parecido a un Divermon – Entre todos lo exiliaron a este mundo impidiéndole regresar al Digimundo. A nosotros no nos afecta esa restricción pero el maestro sigue teniendo el corazón oscuro el cual ha estado usando para formar su sequito y desestabilizar el Digimundo en un intento de venganza y liberarse de este lugar.

– ¿Ustedes no están bajo su control? – Preguntó Patamon viendo a los tres moviendo la cabeza negativamente – ¿Por qué?

– No somos los únicos. Muchos de los que vimos lo sucedido o que se enteraron mientras esparcían oscuridad por el Digimundo comenzamos a perder interés por la reina de la luz, la clave durante esta dominación mental, y empezamos a ganarlo por el equivalente de Spes – Explicó el Floramon – Personalmente incluso encontro mas interesante a aquella que mantuvo al maestro inmóvil durante tanto tiempo. Ella sí era poderosa.

– También fue divertido de ver y demuestra una gran falla en nuestras creencias porque la reina de la luz no es tan importante como quiere hacerla ver. Yo que ya la conocí, no me impresionó – Expuso Divermon – Lo que me parece mas gracioso es que algunos confundan a la chica con la reina o creen que ella tiene el corazón oscuro. Sin duda tanta desinformación es para ocultar sus continuos cambios de planes y lo verdaderamente insignificante que es todo esto en realidad.

La conversación tuvo que parar porque en ese momento llegó su turno para ser asignados a un escuadrón. Para suerte de Patamon el grupo que le tocó estaba conformado por sus tres cómplices y otros dos seres que tampoco estaban muy interesados en los planes de su maestro. Su grupo en particular no poseía ninguna misión concentra sino esperar a que les dieran la orden de apoyar si el segundo escuadrón fallaba.

– La ventaja de ser muchos.

Comentó una de las dos nuevas criaturas haciendo que Patamon sintiera que debía de encontrar la forma de alertar a los niños elegidos del ataque que iniciaría a medianoche. Sus pensamientos debieron de ser muy visibles porque vio a sus acompañantes sonreír maliciosamente antes de decir simultáneamente:

– Es hora de nombrar un nuevo maestro.

…

* * *

Por mucho que a Kari le gustaría quedarse con Tk y los bebés por más tiempo sabía que debían comenzar a prepararse para la guerra. Detalle que ahora que lo pensaba no estaba segura de como mencionárselo, sobre todo en presencia de tantos seres que por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvían a ver el mundo.

– Tenemos un problema.

La voz de Cody la sacó de sus pensamientos y viendo que estaba leyendo un mensaje en su D-Terminal ella buscó la suya notando que el grupo que Gatomon había reunido finalmente consiguió la información que necesitaban. Entre mas leía menos sentido le encontraba al motivo por el cual la esencia de la luz le ocultó que en realidad era Tonan aunque de cierta forma ahora le encontraba sentido a su relación con la esencia de la esperanza.

"_Las ocho esencias que pueden interactuar con el mundo al parecer antes eran consideradas como deidades. Por lo que puedo leer la de la luz se siente en deuda y ver como todo parece llevar a la destrucción de no solo su esencia compañera, sino de quien cuando estuvo en una posición similar la ayudó, debió motivar sus deseos de intervenir aunque sea algo que no debería de hacer. Sus intervenciones mas allá de sus funciones los vuelven notorias y blancos de seres malignos"_

Podía sentir a Tk leyendo sobre su hombro a lo cual se acomodó de tal forma que pudiera leer a su lado. Sin embargo la información que consideró mas relevante fue tener la hora precisa en la cual el ataque iniciaría junto a los lugares que pensaban atacar. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras notaba como todo era extremadamente detallado, incluso se revelaba quienes tratarían de infiltrarse entre ellos.

– ¿A dónde se fue Patamon? – Preguntó Tk leyendo al final del mensaje que toda la información provenía de él.

– Parece que se infiltró primero entre las filas de Dragomon y ha conseguido algunos aliados – Respondió Kari mirando preocupada a su alrededor. La Tierra del Inicio sería uno de los primeros blancos – Gatomon y su grupo verificaron que no se tratara de una trampa por lo que debemos de usar esta ventaja para formar una estrategia.

– No puedes dejar que los lastimen – Dijo Tk para luego apartarse de ella al notar como algunos de los bebés, que se habían subido a la cabeza de Cody para leer, se encontraban muy nerviosos – Acaban de nacer.

El hecho de que únicamente se estuviera digiriendo a ella la puso un tanto nerviosa y observaba algo inquieta como la noticia se esparcía entre los bebés los cuales se alteraban más a cada momento. Intentar tranquilizarlos parecía ser una tarea imposible porque solo lo lograban cuando Tk era quien lo hacía.

– Su madre va a estar enojada con nosotros – Declaró Cody parándose al lado de Kari adivinando lo que estaba pensando.

– ¿Sé te ocurre una mejor idea? – Preguntó Kari sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta era negativa – Todos los posibles refugios que se me ocurren serán blanco de ataque y prácticamente necesitamos que todos los digimon peleen a nuestro lado para disminuir un poco la desventaja numérica.

– ¿Cómo se supone que hagamos eso? – Dijo Armadillomon asustando por lo que sucedería.

– Supongo que a esto se refería con que necesitaríamos un ejército y las esencias simultáneamente – Respondió Kari recordando todo lo que sabían sobre ellas y posibles formas de usarlas – Debemos ir con el grupo de investigación para ver si lograron llenar los espacios en blancos después de llevar a Tk y los bebés a su casa, de esa forma quizás su madre tenga algo de consideración.

– ¿Qué tan prudente es dejar bebés al cuidado de una persona que no siempre es capaz de cuidar a si misma? Puede que ahora no lo parezca, pero los problemas de Tk no han desaparecido y si se olvida quienes son los bebés o donde están podrían suceder accidentes por no mencionar que esta mañana lo encontré deprimido y tuvo un ataque en casa de Joe.

El certero comentario de Cody derrumbó el plan de Kari. En su mente su idea solucionaba tanto la seguridad de los bebés además de evitar que Tk se sintiera excluido al estar haciendo algo de importancia sin ponerlo en peligro. Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de quedarse con él, después de todo ella era un blanco, sin embargo sentía que su poder podría ser decisivo en el frente de batalla y tampoco creía que fuera muy prudente que ambos estuvieran en el mismo lugar, las circunstancias eran distintas a sus anteriores encuentros con el enemigo. Los bebés no parecían sentirse más tiempo cómodos junto a Cody y Armadillomon. Por mas que lo intentara no encontraba uno solo de ellos que pudieran prescindir para la guerra y mucho menos se sintiera a gusto quedándose atrás.

– Por descarte supongo que serán Matt y Gabumon. Gabumon es bueno cuidado y aunque nunca lo dirá creo que Matt se sentiría mas tranquilo cerca de Tk – Dijo finalmente Kari tras haber estado pensativa por lo que le pareció una eternidad – Incluso si la puerta se cierra ya tenemos una forma de viajar entre ambos mundos para que pueda unirse a nosotros de ser necesario.

Sabiendo que el tiempo era corto ayudaron a Tk a llevar a los bebés a su apartamento sintiéndose agradecidos que su madre había salido momentáneamente y Matt junto a Gabumon hubieran regresado primero que ella. De cierta forma, cuando Upamon, Cody y Kari se la encontraron durante el trayecto rumbo al ascensor se sintieron agradecidos de no tener que enfrentarla. Su grito de enojo fueron capaces de escucharlo cuando la puerta de acero se cerró.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Me pregunto si todavía hay personas que lean esta historia. De todos modos para evitar problemas he estado revaluándola, mas que todo que partes omitir por completo y cuales mencionar como un suceso de fondo, con el objetivo de terminarla lo antes posible con la menor cantidad de errores. Por muy interesante que me resulte explorar el tema de todos los niños elegidos con las esencias eso haría la historia muy larga (además de no ser el tema central) por lo que tendré que limitarme a mencionar lo más importante. **_

…**..**

* * *

**Batallas simultáneas**

Desde su posición Patamon era capaz de dar seguimiento a las todas las batallas que se estaban librando. Se encontraba en una cueva parcialmente sumergida con estalactitas en casi cada punto visible. Ese lugar se encontraba bastante apartado de los dominios de Dragomon mientras mantenía un fuerte enlace con el Digimundo permitiéndole usarlo como un espejo para ver lo que sucedía del otro lado.

– Solamente he visto al maestro hacer algo como esto – Dijo la figura humanoide formando un semicírculo con los otros miembros del grupo en el cual fueron colocados. Frente a ellos Patamon sobrevolaba las secciones de agua donde imágenes de distintas partes del Digimundo eran mostradas – Parece que hacerlo es algo que solo digimon pueden.

La teoría no le pareció alocada a Patamon, fácilmente estas ventanas podrían ser un efecto residual de la energía de las esencias cuando exiliaron a Dragomon. Con eso en mente era sensato pensar que un digimon, un ser que ha vivido en contacto con ellas de una forma u otra, sería capaz de utilizarlas. Aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo no estaba seguro de lo que hizo para activar su poder.

"_Solo quiero asegurarme que todos estén bien, que Tk esté a salvo"_

Pensó dando un nuevo recorrido a las batallas no sabiendo si debía de alegrarse o no de la ausencia de Tk. Por una parte eso significaba que estaba lejos del peligro, pero también se encontraba fuera de su vista. Dragomon no tenía esa dificultad por lo que fácilmente podría haber mandado un escuadrón a buscarlo sin que se diera cuenta. Tratando de apartar esa idea de su mente, de recordarse que de suceder eso abría un movimiento de tropas que percibiría, volvió a contemplar los enfrentamientos.

A pesar de no tener mucho tiempo para organizar un ejército, las habilidades de Sora les permitieron coordinar a todos los digimon en zonas estratégicas. En primer lugar se encontraba la Tierra del Inicio donde Ken, Davis y Paildramon lideraban un grupo de digimon quienes peleaban de forma frontal. La ausencia de los bebés y digihuevos les permitía atacar con todo lo que tenían sin preocupaciones logrando mantener al margen a sus enemigos.

"_El grupo no es numeroso ni cuenta con los digimon mas fuertes pero están haciendo un buen trabajo. Si llegaran a necesitar mas poder todavía tienen la digievolución de Paildramon"_

Ese pensamiento lo hizo parpadear en confusión porque se trataba de un dato que no entendía como conocía. Mientras el resto del grupo en que se encontraba parecía impresionado cuando dos digimon digievolucionaron juntos, a él lo que le sorprendió fue que no utilizaran todo su poder desde el inicio. Una idea casi tan sorprendente como la respuesta que se dio afirmando que el plan debía de provenir de Ken para minimizar el daño en la zona.

Sin querer perder mas tiempo analizando el tema fue a ver como lo estaban haciendo en la siguiente zona donde los humanos a cargo eran Joe y Cody. En esa área Dragomon había ordenado infiltrar un gran número de sus seguidores, incluso mas de los que esperó, los cuales eran fácilmente descubiertos por la habilidad de Joe quien se las arregló para descubrirlos poco a poco. El avance era lento pero seguro, para cuando Dragomon se percatara de lo mal que su plan de infiltración iba ya habría caído el último de ellos.

Otro blanco de ataque le pareció raro debió a que no era mas que un piso de concreto en medio de una pradera al cual envió a varios de sus mas poderosos soldados. Kari, Yolei y Silphymon eran quienes lideraban en esa parte acompañadas del segundo grupo de digimon más fuertes y numerosos. Si bien la cantidad fue planeada, la potencia se debía a que Kari parecía tener cierto control sobre su poder debido a que ocasionalmente algún digimon de su bando digievolucionaba o recuperaba parte del poder perdido.

"_En ese lugar estaba una de las piedras sagradas, ahora remplazada por una semilla de esperanza, para impedir que el Digimundo sea destruido o deformado"_

Nuevamente algo que no se supone debía saber apareció en la mente de Patamon que voló a ver como lo estaban haciendo en la siguiente área para no perder tiempo. Se trataba de otra zona que querían infiltrar, a la vez una donde pensaban atacar enviando soldados continuamente, por lo que poner a Sora para descubrir a los infiltrados mientras Mimí se encargaba de mantener el portal lo mas pequeño posible era una brillante idea. Al igual que el resto de los que usaban las esencias, ellas lo hacían en una escala casi indetectable para no alertar a los enemigos mientras evitaban los efectos colaterales.

Finalmente estaba el grupo donde Izzy y Tai se encargaban de coordinar lo mejor que podían los múltiples grupos. No solamente eran ellos quienes peleaba, niños elegidos de todo el mundo se unieron a pesar de la hora tardía por lo que tenían cubiertos todos los puntos de ataque con al menos un niño elegido. Izzy podía conseguir información de todo tipo mientras que Tai, mas consiente de su poder, parecía intuir cuando algo sucedía siempre y cuando un humano estuviera presente.

"_Estas son las únicas partes del Digimundo que puedo ver, ¿será porque los conocí?"_ Pensaba sin ya poder ignorar la situación _"¿estaré recordando mi vida cuando estuve con ellos?"_

– Tenemos un problema. Parece que el maestro sospecha de que hay rebeldes entre sus seguidores.

El anuncio del Divermon hizo que Patamon observara una última vez la superficie de agua conforme las imágenes que proyectaba del otro mundo desaparecían. No podía ser de ayuda si lo descubrían por lo que durante un tiempo se limitaría a fingir lealtad.

….

* * *

Tk no podía dormir. Durante horas estuvo a cargo de cuidar de los bebés, asegurándose de que no rompieran nada, de que comieran y finalmente conseguirles un lugar donde dormir. Matt y Gabumon trataron de ayudar pero cada vez que lo hacían algo terminaba destrozado junto con la poca paciencia de su madre. Recordaba claramente que ella no estaba contenta con la idea pero por muy enojada que estuviera era incapaz de dejar sin protección a un grupo de bebés.

Recordar eso también hizo que se acordara como mientras se encargaba de los pequeños bajo la vigilancia de Gabumon, quien incapaz de ayudarlo decidió asegurarse de que sus problemas de salud no le afectaran, su madre y Matt discutieron algo. Solamente pudo ser capaz de ver por encima los folletos que su madre trajo, estaba seguro de que en la mente de ella el plan incluía involucrarlo en la discusión por lo que se alegró de que la situación no lo permitiera. Quería evitar pensar lo más que pudiera en que pronto lo internarían en un hospital, o algo parecido, lejos de todos.

Al final se negó a ver las opciones que redujeron afirmando que confiaba en su decisión cuando la verdad es que la idea le asustaba. Estaría solo, sin poder ver a quienes empezaba a recordar con claridad como sus amigos y familia, sin posibilidad de moverse libremente por la constante supervisión que recibiría. Matt le afirmó que se trataba de algo temporal, solamente para asegurarse de que las crisis que últimamente sufrió no se repitieran o encontrar un método para evitarlas; sin embargo la voz en su cabeza le decía que eso era mentira.

"_No hay motivos para alargar lo inevitable. Se han dado cuenta de que nunca tendrás el valor de hacer lo que tienes que hacer por lo que en su lugar te apartaran. Problemas, eso es todo lo que causas."_

Las nuevas palabras de su consciencia lo incomodaron por lo que decidió cubrirse la cabeza con las sabanas en un intento de acallarla. Pero la voz siguió hablando, regañándole por su insensibilidad al insistir en permanecer como si nada sucediera, hasta el punto que ya no lo soportó más y salió de su cuarto.

Esparcidos por el sofá y unas camas improvisadas hechas con sabanas se encontraban los bebés durmiendo tranquilamente. Verlos le producía calma facilitándole ignorar a su consciencia que se equivocaba en una parte porque al menos ese grupo que tenía enfrente lo necesitaba.

– Cuando las batallas terminen y crezcan debo de hacer aparecer mas digimon – Murmuró recordando que de otra forma los digimon no volverían a nacer – Si desaparezco ellos…

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, uno donde veía con claridad como su desaparición volvía a la normalidad la Tierra del Inicio. La idea era tan clara y coherente que se sintió casi hipnotizado por ella mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, salía de su apartamento y observaba el paisaje que el sexto piso donde vivía le ofrecía. Vagamente escuchó pasos siguiéndole por lo que no debió de sorprenderle que un par de brazos lo sujetaran cuando intentó saltar al vacío.

– ¡¿Qué sucede?! – Preguntó Matt sujetándolo con fuerza todavía siendo visible el miedo que debió de experimentar al verlo – ¡Respóndeme!

– Solo quería hacer lo correcto. – Murmuró Tk como respuesta – Todos estarían mejor.

– ¿Eso crees? – Dijo Matt complementen incrédulo, agitándolo con fuerza cada vez que desviaba la mirada – ¿Acaso crees que queremos que algo malo te pase?

La pregunta hizo que Tk recordara sus últimos encuentros con Matt. Lo deprimido que lo notaba siempre que estaba a su lado, o la forma como lo echó de su casa la última vez que lo visitó. Recordó con lágrimas en los ojos como su hermano tuvo que abandonar algo que le gustaba por tener que cuidarlo, como sus sueños podrían verse frustrados por su culpa. Ya debía de tener suficiente con su responsabilidad como niño elegido además de las que la vida le daba como para tener que preocuparse por él.

"_Mi mamá también esta mal por mi culpa, al igual que mi papá. Kari de seguro tenía muchas mejores cosas que hacer que pasársela conmigo. A Patamon nunca le hubiera pasado nada de no haber estado allí. Y…."_

Uno a uno los nombres de todos a quienes conocía que se vieron afectados de una forma u otra por su condición llegaron a su mente. La claridad con la cual podía recordarlos le resultaba sorprendente, si había un nombre que se le escapaba o no veía como lo afectaba la voz en su cabeza se encargaba de llenar el vacío.

"_Esos lugares parecen caros. ¿Cuánto crees que deberán trabajar, a cuánto deberán renunciar, para poder ponerte en ellos? No es justo que tengan que pagar por tus errores"_

El último comentario de su consciencia le hizo llorar con mayor intensidad porque sabía que era verdad. Si no lo habían llevado a uno de esos lugares antes debió de ser porque su madre todavía estaba recuperándose de una herida que recibió por su culpa.

– Tranquilízate y respóndeme – Dijo Matt colocando una mano sobre su cabeza para llamar su atención tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible – ¿Crees que estaría feliz de que algo te pasara? ¿de que desaparecieras de mi vida?

– Si lo creo.

La respuesta alertó a Matt quien no dudó en llevar a Tk de vuelta a su cuarto. Durante el trayecto intentó mantener sus emociones bajo control aunque por dentro lo único que quería era buscar a Dragomon y atacarlo con sus propias manos. Estaba seguro de que era él quien había vuelto a tratar de confundirlo. Lo que lo detenía era recordar que ese ser quería que fuera quien cometería la acción que terminara por lograr que su hermano perdiera el control.

– Te equivocas – Dijo cuando logró volverlo a acostar en la cama y creyendo haber encontrado las palabras para expresarse. Había llegado el momento de contarle los planes que Dragomon tenía con él. – No puedo pensar en algo peor que la idea de que algo te pasará, créeme. Yo…

Un ruido proveniente de la sala le impidió a Matt continuar por lo que se asomó a la sala notando a los bebés asustados mirando el televisor que había explotado sin motivo. Tanto su madre como Gabumon no demoraron en asomarse debido al ruido por lo que decidió dejarlos en cargo del accidente mientras él atendía a Tk. Se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al voltear y en lugar de encontrarlo ver un charco de agua en el piso.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Estoy a punto de rendirme con esta historia que sencillamente se niega a querer escribirse. Pueden notarlo tanto por la extensión como la calidad de este capitulo que fue publicado porque es contra la normas publicar únicamente una nota, mi tiempo para escribir es extremadamente limitado (Si van a la universidad y a diferencia mía pueden elegir entre Trabajo de grado u otra cosa como requisito de grado… ¡ELIJAN OTRA COSA! Estoy 110% segura de que el motivo por el que no puedo escribir en mi tiempo libre es por su culpa. ¡Ni siquiera los exámenes que si perdías te atrasaban un semestre completo, situación mas homologa que puedo pensar, lograban bloquearme de esta manera!)**_

_**La única cosa que se me ocurre para salvar del desastre absoluto a esta historia es hacer un salto en el tiempo entre lo que sucede aquí hasta la parte donde creo poder desenredarme contando lo que sucede en medio y, quizás, si la escena es importante, y puedo escribirla, usaría flash back para ellas. No se me ocurre otra forma. (Y esta se supone que sería una de las historias donde más me esforzaría para hacerla bien)**_

_**Lamento los inconvenientes y si algún día me siento capaz de hacerlo quizás publique de forma apropiada todo lo omitido (Una guerra contra Dragomon estando en notoria desventaja numérica, con uno de los elegidos capturado, un digimon espiándolo, la posibilidad de que algunos de los elegidos puedan usar habilidades para pelear al lado de sus digimon. Si lo describo de forma general sería una buena historia por su cuenta pero… ¡Simplemente no se quiere escribir como parte de esta!)**_

…_**..**_

* * *

**Es tiempo…**

Tk se encontraba al borde del colapso.

Se encontraba en una pequeña y fría jaula triangular que se mecía ocasionalmente haciéndole pensar que debía de estar colgada en algún lugar pero entre su reducido tamaño que lo obligaba a estar sentado con la cabeza gacha y la oscuridad a su alrededor no podía estar seguro.

– Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste… Finalmente ibas a hacer lo correcto y te acobardaste… No puedes seguir siendo indiferente ante la crueldad de tus acciones… Yo simplemente te estoy mostrando lo que provocaste.

La voz era firme mientras que imágenes cambiantes se reflejaban en el agua que cubría el fondo de la jaula, lo único que le era permitido ver. Eran escenas de una guerra entre digimon y criaturas que no reconocía pero que hacían que ocasionalmente llegara de nuevo a su mente la imagen de si mismo como un asesino. No importaba cual de ambos escenarios estuviera observando, la culpa de ser responsable de todo le resultaba abrumadora y de vez en cuando podía jurar que podía sentir lo que ellos sentían.

Miedo a lo que sucedería, ira contra la situación, desesperación ante la inevitable derrota, odio contra quien los llevó a eso, dolor por lo que estaban viviendo. La intensidad con la cual experimentaba esos sentimientos junto a la voz que no dejaba de repetirle que todo era su culpa era algo que no podía soportar.

– Este es tu castigo, acepta tu castigo. Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste, ahora se paciente mientras otros sufren por tu culpa y arreglan tus errores. Ten un mínimo de consideración.

…

* * *

Dragomon se encontraba en una sombría habitación de su castillo cuyo piso permanecía sumergido en aguas que le permitían monitorear las batallas que se libraban en el Digimundo pero en esos momentos estaba mas interesado en su prisionero. Su plan de batalla no estaba saliendo como lo planeó por lo que disfrutaba desquitándose con él, notando como lograba hacerlo sucumbir ante el poder de las tinieblas y convencido de que podría usarlo para fortalecer el corazón oscuro.

Sabía que algunos de sus seguidores estaban empezando a salirse de su control y que eran ellos los que lo traicionaron revelando parte de sus estrategias. Había tenido sus sospechas por un tiempo por lo que no reveló que se encargaría personalmente de capturar a Tk; en su lugar dio pistas falsas que le ayudaron a confirmar la presencia de traidores.

"_Pero esto no cambia tu destino"_

Pensó usando uno de sus tentáculos para tocar la superficie del agua y cambiar la imagen proyectada. Sonrió con malicia al ver a como las peleas internas habían comenzado al enterarse de la situación, dividiendo el grupo de once niños elegidos entre quienes querían aventurarse en una misión de rescate y quienes se habían dado cuenta de que era una trampa.

El resultado era predecible. Terminarían viniendo a sus dominios, cuan elaborado sería el plan con el cual lo harían era lo único que no podía calcular todavía, y una vez que lo hicieran ya no tendría motivos para seguir manteniéndolo a su lado. Verlo morir ante sus ojos, un suicidio inducido por quienes pretendían cuidarlo, sería todo lo que necesitaría para satisfacer sus deseos de venganza y obtener su victoria.

"_No es como si difiriera de la realidad. Si al final su motivación es terminar con la pesadilla que está viviendo no me sorprendería que actuara y por eso debo vigilarlo para que no lo haga antes de tiempo"_

Disfrutaba observar el sufrimiento que padecía por su error. En su intento meses atrás por salvar al Digimundo de la fuerza maestra terminó uniendo su esencia a ella lo cual ahora provocaba que estuviera conectado con cada ser viviente. Su inestable estado mental debió causar que esa unión se fortaleciera lentamente hasta el punto en que se encuentra ahora donde se superponían en su ser lo que sentían quienes estaban peleando en la guerra.

– Esto que ves y experimentas no es nada comparado con lo que causante tiempo atrás – Continuó hablando mientras tomaba su tridente y tocaba el fondo de la jaula para cambiar las imágenes proyectadas por otras que mostraban lo sucedido cuando la fuerza maestra se salió de control – Asesinaste a sangre fría, directamente o no, a tantos digimon que ahora solo son una cuarta parte de lo que antes eran. Quienes lograron sobrevivir todavía viven con el recuerdo de ser poseídos, atacándose unos a otros, mirando como el hermoso paisaje de su mundo se corrompía.

Hizo una pausa dejando que las palabras se asentaran en su mente la cual aprovechó para revisar los progresos en el Digimundo. Todos sus intentos de infiltración habían sido descubiertos, la mayor parte de sus soldados eran incapaces de seguir peleando y ninguno de sus ataques logró culminar exitosamente. A simple vista estaba perdiendo pero la forma como los humanos con las esencias, a excepción de Matt, parecían incapaces de seguir luchando como lo venían haciendo era la señal de que pronto debía de enviar los refuerzos. Lo único que debía hacer era esperar a que se confiaran lo suficiente para enviar el equipo de rescate.

"_Sé que vendrás mi reina" _Pensó Dragomon cerrando los ojos al haber llegado el momento de aguardar el momento de lanzar su siguiente golpe.

No tuvo tiempo de disfrutar de la victoria que sentía venir al sentir como su castillo temblaba. Moviendo la superficie del agua notó con disgusto como una rebelión se estaba dando entre sus filas liderada seres que le costó reconocer por nunca prestarles atención pero que ahora se habían vuelto una gran amenaza para sus planes: El trío del humanoide, Floramon y Divermon que disfrutaba espiándolo.

Molesto, decidió darles una lección personalmente por lo que le dio una tétrica sonrisa de despedida a su prisionero para luego abandonar la habitación sosteniendo con un tentáculo su tridente. No era el momento para permitirse distraer con pequeñeces como aquella.

Desconocido par Dragomon, Patamon se encontraba oculto esperando el momento en que saliera. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que no regresaría, y siendo consciente del poco tiempo disponible, Patamon voló hasta llegar a Tk mirando impotente el estado en el que se encontraba. Forcejeó con la cerradura de la jaula siendo incapaz de abrirla por lo que tuvo que conforme con estirar una de sus patas dentro de ella para borrar las imágenes que el agua le mostraba.

– Todo estará bien – Le prometió aunque no estaba seguro de sus propias palabras mientras volvía a tocar el agua, para enviarle a Gatomon la señal de podían empezar con la infiltración. Durante el tiempo que estuvo espiando no se le ocurrió una forma de sacarlo de su prisión y no estaba seguro de que lograran llegar antes de que Dragomon lo hiciera, o evitar toparse con él al intentar entrar al castillo. – La ayuda esta en camino.


	21. Chapter 21

_**¿Solución para intentar no arruinar esta historia? Simplificar, volver a reducir, y finalmente resumir. ¿Qué tanto resumí? Bueno, este capítulo si lo hubiera escrito como se esperaría se hubiera dividido en unos siete u ocho (o más, soy mala calculado capítulos) **_

_**Básicamente aumenté la velocidad en las partes complicadas cortando partes para enfocarme en su consecuencia en la trama a costa de quitar a los personajes sus momentos para brillar. En serio, capítulos completos que pretendía escribir se encuentran resumidos en el mejor de los casos a una línea. Aunque me alegra poder haberlo hecho de tal forma que no tuviera que recurrir al flashback. **_

_**Si se lee toda la historia desde el inicio creo que daría la sensación de que faltaría un capitulo entre el anterior y este (junto a otro entre el cambio de escena); lo cual es mucho mejor a como lo tenía planeado hasta ayer donde prácticamente saltaba al último capítulo omitiendo casi todo lo que estaba en medio. **_

…

* * *

**Divide, reagrupa y ataca **

Patamon no había calculado la fuerza de Dragomon cuando le pidió al grupo de rebeldes entretenerlo. Le había tomado pocos minutos deshacerse de todos ellos y estaba comenzando a pensar que todo su plan había fracasado. Estaba tan seguro de ello que al igual que el digimon malvado se sorprendió cuando Imperialdramon y Silphymon aparecieron justo encima suyo para atacarlo. Una maniobra arriesgada que además de no durar mucho tiempo dejaba al Digimundo sin dos fuertes peleadores.

– Patamon, aléjate.

La voz de Matt fue la segunda cosa que no esperaba pero no se demoró en obedecerlo dándole a Garurumon el especio para romper la cadena de la jaula y descender con ella en la boca para luego abrir la puerta con sus mandíbulas. Mientras Matt iba a revisar a Tk, quien seguía estando ido sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermano, revisó la habitación por si había alguien.

– Mimí logró abrir un portal dentro del castillo con las coordenadas que Tai consiguió e Izzy tradujo – Explicó el digimon mientras se inclinaba para que Matt pudiera subirse con Tk – No podrá mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, debemos….

Fue interrumpido por la repentina caída de escombros a lo cual Garurumon no esperó que Patamon reaccionara para tomarlo con cuidado con sus mandíbulas y comenzar a buscar una salida. Sin el agua para informarle lo que estaba sucediendo, el grupo solo podía adivinar que Dragomon estaba demostrando su poder superior a lo cual debían de escapar por la apertura por la cual llegaron.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de la playa donde la pelea se estaba librando, Kari caía de rodillas sintiéndose débil. Todos los digimon estaban cansados por las continuas batallas obligándola a usar su esencia para que Silphymon e Imperialdramon no perdieran su digievolución mientras peleaban contra Dragomon. Ya no podía seguir haciéndolo, no cuando un repentino ataque de tos comenzaba a causarle problemas para respirar.

– Tai dice que ya recuperaron a Tk y Patamon, debemos irnos – Informó Yolei a su lado ayudándola a permanecer de pie – Debemos retroceder.

Quería hacerlo sin embargo le estaba costando enfocarse en sus alrededores por lo que tuvo que ser ayudada por Davis para atravesar el portal mientras los otros dos humanos daban señas a sus digimon para volver. Una vez que todos estuvieron del otro lado, Mimí cerró de forma definitiva los portales al tiempo que Sora con Tai coordinaban los movimientos de los niños elegidos y digimon que seguían peleando.

Mientras permanecía agachada intentando que su tos se calmara repasó lo sucedido. Cuando fueron informados sobre lo sucedido con Tk tuvieron que actuar rápido. Gatomon se comunicó con Patamon quienes les proporcionaría una distracción a lo cual ellos deberían de elegir la mejor forma de atacar. El debate se dividía entre la sutiliza debido a lo debilitados que estaban o atacar directamente mientras todavía poseían la fuerza para hacerlo.

Fue un debate que subió de intensidad conforme esperaban la señal pero al final fue Tai quien dio el argumento que los motivo a hacer su acción imprudente. Tk estaba siendo torturado, él no podía sentir exactamente lo que le sucedía pero lo poco que percibía era suficiente para deshacerse de la lógica.

No queriendo descuidar las batallas librándose en el Digimundo eligieron a los dos digimon más fuertes, y con mayor energía, de su grupo mientras otros dos se encargarían de rescatarlo. No fue una sorpresa que Matt y Gabumon se ofrecieran para la parte de rescate, además de ser veloces eran los únicos que todavía no participaban activamente de la guerra por lo que tendrían más posibilidades de contraatacar cualquier posible inconveniente que se encontraran en el camino.

Sin embargo su plan dependía de las esencias en un nivel que Cody encontró cuestionable y ahora lo entendía. Mimí estaba esforzándose al límite volviendo a colocar la barrera, por no mencionar todos los portales que estuvo cerrando y abriendo, lo cual la arriesgaba a caer de nuevo en un coma mientras que ella misma no se sentía bien por dedicarse a fortalecer a los digimon.

– ¿Estas mejor? – A la pregunta de Yolei asintió al desaparecer su tos, aunque todavía la sensación de calor no abandonaba su cuerpo. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Yolei quien le tocó la frente – Tienes fiebre. Tú tampoco puedes seguir usando ese poder.

Su voz tenía la resignación de saber que sería algo temporal, que dentro de cualquier momento deberían de volver a usarlo cuando los soldados del Mar Oscuro volvieran, junto a la impotencia de alguien que no puede hacer nada para impedirlo. Era una combinación de emociones que entendía Ken, Davis y Cody, junto a todos los digimon, compartían.

Levantando la vista observó la habitación donde los otros tres chicos parecían debatirse entre obedecer al permanecer en ese refugio o regresar a combatir. El hecho de que todos los digimon estuvieran luchando por estar despiertos a sus pies parecía ser lo que les impedía actuar. El único ausente era Armadillomon quien vigilaba los alrededores de la casa que Gennai les dio como refugio en caso de posibles ataques.

"_No importa como lo miré, vamos perdiendo"_

Pensó levantándose a pesar de la protesta de Yolei. Necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos como estaban todos. De esa forma, tras despedirse de la agotada Salamon, fue a la habitación contigua donde el resto se encontraba.

Mimí estaba dormida como se esperaba, pero su sueño inquieto hacía que tanto Palmon como Joe y Gomamon no estuvieran seguros de como tomarlo. Izzy, Sora y Tai no solo regresaron a sus funciones de coordinación sino que debían ahora hacerlo cubriendo todos los puestos faltantes; no cabía duda por sus rostros que estaban al borde del colapso mientras sus respectivos digimon comían en un intento de recuperar la fuerza para regresar a combatir.

Avanzando a un rincón apartado de la habitación donde Matt seguía intentando hacer que Tk reaccionara. Conforme se acercaba le daba la impresión de que estaba fallando. Cuando se sentó a su lado, justo enfrente de Tk, podía entender como debía sentirse.

– ¿Está bien? – Preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

– No lo sé. No habla, no se mueve. Simplemente se queda mirando el suelo. – Respondió llevándose las manos a la cabeza de la frustración que experimentaba – Esto es mi culpa. Se suponía que estaba cuidándolo y aun así…

Las palabras murieron en sus labios conforme se forzaba a recuperar la calma. Tuvieron suerte de que la arrogancia de Dragomon no le permitiera ver la posibilidad de que se infiltraran como la existencia de grupos rebeldes que estuvieran a su favor. No podían confiarse de ello porque todavía quedaban soldados que derrotar en el Digimundo por no mencionar que, incluso si podían detenerlo momentáneamente, Dragomon volvería a atacar en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Una que no estaba dispuesto a otorgarle.

– Kari, ¿podrías cuidar a Tk por mí? Tengo algo que hacer.

Su voz firme la sorprendió y antes de que pudiera preguntarle al respecto lo vio marcharse con Gabumon. Incluso si quisiera intentar seguirlo no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para perseguirlo como tampoco su mente nublada por la fiebre le permitió considerar la posibilidad de pedir ayuda. Lo que no pasó desapercibido fue que todavía no había visto a Patamon durante su viaje entre ambas habitaciones.

…..

* * *

Antes de marcharse Matt se detuvo ante los tres grupos improvisados entre ambas habitaciones, tocando disimuladamente a cada uno de ellos para finalmente reunirse con Patamon quien lo esperaba fuera del edificio.

– Parece que tampoco encontraron otra salida.

La bienvenida del digimon hizo que tanto Matt como Gabumon intercambiaran una breve mirada antes de asentir. Durante el viaje hacía su improvisado refugio, Patamon empezó a hablar motivado por la frustración palabras que terminaron acentuándose en forma de un plan. Era riesgoso pero lo mínimo que podía hacer por su hermano.

"_Casi se cumple lo que me dijo Tai. Tk estuvo a punto de suicidarse por mi culpa y por si no fuera poco dejé que Dragomon lo lastimara, de nuevo" _Pensó con amargura mirando su mano derecha _"Finalmente se descifró en que consistía verdaderamente el poder de la esencia de la amistad y también ya sé cómo usarla. No puedo perder tiempo… le haré pagar por lo que ha hecho"_

Fusión de datos. Ese era el poder que podía usar y el motivo por el cual originalmente lo asociaron con la digievolución ADN fue porque era quizás su versión más llamativa pero no lo único que lo limitaba. Durante el tiempo que le tomó a Patamon conseguir la distracción, aprendió que su poder también le permitía apropiarse momentáneamente de las habilidades de otros únicamente con el contacto.

Era por eso que, mientras Mimí seguía luchando por mantener la barrera, él podía usar la versión que copió de ella cuando se le acercó para abrir su propio portal al Mar Oscuro aprovechándose que todos estaban demasiado agotados para preocuparse por sus ausencias. Fue con ayuda del poder de Kari que Metalgarurumon se encontrara listo para enfrentarlo mientras que con la habilidad de Izzy no tuvo inconvenientes para encontrar un lugar donde aterrizar en el Mar Oscuro fuera de la vista de Dragomon.

Los tres se encontraban en medio de un abismo desde el cual podían ver como los últimos miembros del ejército rebelde parecían tener dificultades para seguir en pie. Era una batalla que solo le importaba por sus repercusiones en el Digimundo pero que de todos modos cesaría una vez que su venganza se cumpliera.

– Si me ayudas a digievolucionar sería más útil. – Dijo Patamon volando a su lado conforme Matt se subía sobre Metalgarurumon.

Era una buena idea y aunque quería hacerlo digievolucionar también a nivel mega, una extraña sensación en su cuerpo que no podía describir con palabras le advertía que estaba al borde de lo que podía hacer. Además, había algo que igualmente quería probar y Patamon estaba de acuerdo con ello.

– Entiendo – Murmuró cumpliendo con lo pedido y sabiendo que tan importante como era la presencia de Magnaangemon, lo era determinar si la sospecha de Kari de que el poder de Joe podía curar a Tk era cierta. – ¿Funcionó?

– Absolutamente. Me encargaré del frente, ustedes busquen un descuido y acábenlo.

…

* * *

_**Por todos a quienes les gusta la historia, en verdad espero que esto sea una de esas veces que quien escribe (en este caso yo) siente que algo está terriblemente mal (porque nada sucedió como debía) pero que el resultando en realidad puede ser considerado bueno (desde la perspectiva del lector)**_

_**Al menos creo (espero y deseo) que con esto la parte difícil allá pasado. **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Muévete**

A pesar de lo que su expresión baja y falta de su reacción indicaban lo contrario, Tk era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La voz en su cabeza ya no estaba pero seguía sintiendo lo que sucedía en el Digimundo, cuan cansados estaban todos y el miedo a una derrota que parecía estar cerca. Todo por su culpa.

Era una sensación paralizante lo que estaba experimentando sin embargo en los breves momentos en que podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedía en todo un planeta para concentrarse en los seres que estaban con él lo que percibía cambiaba. La preocupación y el temor seguían presentes pero el sentimiento que predominaba era la determinación. Humanos y digimon que seguían peleando contra el cansancio porque poseían el objetivo de salir victoriosos en esa guerra.

Verlos esforzarse de tal manera hacía que se preguntara como era que encajaba en ese grupo. Desde que poseía recuerdos siempre fue alguien que debía de ser protegido, incapaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, y causando estrés a quienes lo rodeaban. Nadie quería estar a su lado, el hecho de que Patamon lo abandonara era prueba de ello.

"_Pero volvió" _Recordó el momento fugaz en que pudo escuchar su voz hablándole. Como prometió había regresado a su lado e intentó ayudarlo lo mejor que pudo. _"Se volvió a ir"_

Se percató notando que nadie más parecía darse cuenta. No era como si fuera algo para sorprenderse considerando que los pocos que no estaban ocupando haciendo algo, estaban demasiado agotados como para darse cuenta de ello.

"_Faltan"_

Pensó esforzándose por recordar cuantos eran en ese grupo y recontándolos con esa capacidad sensorial que poseía. Eran dos, un humano y un digimon, los que estaban ausentes. Se debatía entre decirle a la chica que dormitaba a su lado o callarse porque hasta donde sabía ellos podían estar en el frente de batalla.

"_Pero no aquí"_

Intentó enfocarse en ellos siendo incapaz de localizarlos en el Digimundo. Mentiría si dijera que sabía a quienes buscaba, solo estaba seguro de que no estaban. Por eso, todavía recordando lo mal que se sintió cuando estuvo en ese otro mundo, se enfocó en buscarlos allá haciendo que su respiración se entrecortara por un momento.

"_Es malo, es malo, es malo"_

Sus pensamientos se volvieron frenéticos al darse cuenta de que si la guerra que se estaba librando en el Digimundo era mala, la situación allá era peor. Fueron escasos segundos los que pudo enfocarse antes de que las náuseas lo invadieran debido a la gran cantidad de emociones negativas que experimentó.

"_Están allá, están allá, están allá…. Es peligroso, es peligroso"_

Dudaba que eso formara parte de algún plan, y si lo era entonces se trataba de uno muy malo. La idea de hablar para dar su opinión se sentía extraña pero debía decir algo. El problema era que no estaba seguro de con quién. Estaba tan preocupado por lo que percibió que no recordaba quien era quien y por más que intentara moverse, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerlo.

"_Yo no era así"_

Puede que no tuviera recuerdos concretos de la época anterior de su vida o que lo más antiguo que era capaz de pensar lo mostraba como un cruel asesino, eso no le impedía darse cuenta de cuanto cambió. Antes se trataba de la presión que ponían sobre él por volver a ser esa otra persona, la que existió antes del asesino, sin embargo en esos momentos lo que experimentaba era distinto. No se trataba de la opinión de otros, se trataba de lo inconforme que estaba consigo mismo.

Respiró hondo mientras se abrazaba intentando calmar su respiración que había comenzado a acelerarse. Era tiempo de actuar siendo el primer paso despertar a la chica a su lado. Aunque su nombre seguía sin aparecer en su mente, no cambiaba el hecho de que ella fuera quien más tiempo pasó a su lado y en quien más fácil le resultaba confiar.

Tk se reclinó inseguro de cómo hablarle notando por primera vez el tono rojizo en su rostro junto a una débil capa de sudor que cubría su frente. Lentamente deshizo sus brazos cruzados para posar con timidez una mano sobre su frente notando que tenía fiebre. Fue entonces que tuvo una imagen del pasado donde nuevamente la protagonista era la versión más joven de ella estando enferma dándole alguien la misión de cuidarla.

"_Fue dos veces, en la otra había un payaso"_

Mordiéndose los labios no pudo evitar distraerse un minuto sobre los recuerdos de su vida anterior. Si omitía la ausencia de nombres, se trataba de uno de los momentos donde le resultaba más claro los eventos de su vida teniendo dos breves de cuando era pequeño. Ninguno podía catalogarse como bueno.

"_Yo estaba haciendo algo…"_

Frustrado por haberse distraído por esos destellos de su pasado se percató de que ya no estaba seguro de que había querido hacer en primer lugar. Seguía sintiendo que era importante pero sin una imagen clara de lo que era, se sentía incapaz de actuar.

"_Un paso a la vez"_

La determinación de actuar era lo único que no cambió y mirando alrededor de la habitación vio a las dos personas en sus dos recuerdos juntas en el mismo rincón, quizás las más indicadas para dar el mensaje. Caminó hacia ellos repitiendo una y otra vez lo que quería decirles para evitar olvidarlo.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó preocupada un digimon rosado en forma de ave dejando de comer al igual que los otros dos digimon haciendo que se congelara un momento. – ¿Te sientes mal?

– Se enfermó.

Dijo rápido señalando a la chica de cabello corto con un tono de voz un poco más alto del necesario haciendo que los tres humanos a escaso medio metro de donde ellos estaban también lo escucharan. Las miradas de preocupación no se hicieron esperar y ver como vacilaban en moverse, cuando en sus escasos recién ganados recuerdos eso no sucedía, hizo que volviera a pensar en la gravedad de la guerra.

Pensar en la guerra provocó que volviera a pensar en cómo estaba todo el grupo que con él estuvo, directa o indirectamente, relacionado los últimos meses. Fue entonces que recordó lo que en primer lugar quería decir a lo que, antes de olvidarlo, se apresuró a informarles de los desaparecidos pero todo lo que salió de su boca fueron balbuceos sin sentido.

Gruñó molesto consigo mismo murmurando sus pensamientos en un intento de ponerlos en orden fracasando nuevamente en intentar ponerles lógica. Por suerte el grupo pareció adivinar lo que intentaba decir.

– ¿Dónde están Matt y Gabumon? – Preguntó la chica mirando la habitación con rapidez tomándole la mano mientras iba a revisar a la enferma. – ¿Dónde está Patamon?

– Allá – Respondió Tk colocándose nervioso por todo el tiempo que le estaba tomando dar un mensaje tan sencillo. Sintió su mirada confusa tras arrodillarse al lado de la enferma haciendo que se congelara de pie a su lado – Donde es gris.

Sin duda no era la mejor descripción y le molestaba que no hubiera sido capaz de decir una sola frase completa cuando eso no le debía resultar un problema. Aunque intentara negarlo, la situación lo estaba alterando también.

– Me llamo Sora, ¿recuerdas? – Dijo ella pacientemente – ¿Me explicas mejor lo que sabes?

– Esta enferma – Tk insistió señalando a la chica durmiente obteniendo un suspiro por parte de Sora – ¿No vas a hacer nada?

Sora se quedó en silencio un momento apreciando la apariencia de Tk. Él tenía una postura encorvada con las brazos cruzadas sobre su pecho. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras que sus ojos evitaban encontrarse con los suyos.

Mientras esperaba que lo rescataran de las manos de Dragomon no pudo dejar de pensar en todas las secuelas que tendría en él la tortura a la que fue sometido. Tai no dio detalles y tampoco lo hizo Matt cuando regresaron por lo que tuvo que conformarse con ver desde lejos el estado de mutismo al que se había sumido.

Por eso cuando lo escuchó acercarse a ellos no se inquietó y dejó que Piyomon se encargara de él. Ingenuamente creyó que el impacto de lo sucedido había disminuido lo suficiente como para querer hablar con alguien, olvidándose de que si eso era cierto pudo haberlo hecho con Matt, Gabumon o Patamon.

La forma entrecortada con la que hablaba junto a su aspecto nervioso, como si esperara que algo lo atacara en cualquier momento, oprimía su corazón. Una sensación que de por sí ya estaba presente al recordar el precario estado en que sus compañeros se encontraban y el hecho de que carecieran de al menos algo para atenuar sus heridas.

– No tenemos nada con que tratar a Kari.

Explicó con calma, intentando mantener sus propias preocupaciones al margen dándole una rápida mirada al resto de su grupo de coordinación. Ella era la única cuyo efecto colateral por el uso de las esencias no la dejaba en un precario estado sin embargo el hecho de que no pudiera sentir el suelo donde estaba sentada le informaba hasta qué punto estuvo utilizándolo. Motivo suficiente para que Joe le impidiera regresar al campo de batalla porque no tendría forma de advertir si estaba herida o no. Detalle que no dejaría a Piyomon pelear con tranquilidad a menos que se quedara en la cabaña donde estaría a salvo.

Sora regresó su mirada de nuevo a Tk sintiéndose mal por tener que presionarlo sin embargo sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo antes que el resto decidiera investigar el asunto por su cuenta. Le costaba encontrar un escenario donde hacerlo no terminara mal.

– Necesito que hagas algo por mí – Dijo con calma – ¿Ellos te dijeron a dónde iban?

Lentamente vio a Tk mover la cabeza negativamente mientras se mordía los labios. A Sora le costaba determinar si estaba ocultándole algo o no era capaz de encontrar las palabras para explicarlo. Teniendo en cuenta lo que tuvo que pasar recientemente decidió no presionar en el tema y enfocarse en lo importante.

– ¿Estás seguro de que se fueron allá? ¿los tres juntos? – Al verlo asentir con más intensidad de la necesaria decidió pasar a la siguiente pregunta – ¿Cuándo se fueron?

– Pronto.

Sora frunció el ceño ante la palabra elegida pero decidió no hacer un comentario al respecto al notar como el temblor de Tk aumentaba mientras abría y cerraba la boca sin palabras audibles. Él se había dado cuenta de su error y aunque quisiera corregirlo no parecía saber cómo.

– ¿Podrías quedarte con Kari un momento? Buscaré a alguien para que venga a ayudarte a cuidarla mientras que nos encargamos de encontrar…a quienes se fueron al otro mundo.

Una vez que lo vio asentir se apresuró se apresuró en reunir a todos los que pudo en la otra habitación. Las únicas excepciones fueron Izzy quien parecía querer seguir manteniendo el sistema de coordinación con ayuda de Tentomon al ya no ser capaz de comunicarse y Mimí al cuidado de Palmon quien le prometió también vigilaría a Tk y Kari. Salamon parecía querer unirse a ellos sin embargo debió determinar que era más importante mantenerse informada con el cambio de los acontecimientos.

– ¿Cómo pudieron marcharse si todos los portales están cerrados? – Mencionó Cody alarmado una vez Sora terminó de explicarles lo ocurrido – ¿Acaso hay alguno todavía abierto?

El grupo estuvo debatiendo por minutos que le parecieron eternos antes de acordarse lo que Matt podía hacer gracias a su esencia. Uno a uno recordaron haberlo visto brevemente cerca de ellos antes de que Tk les informara sobre su desaparición.

– ¡¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?!

– Es obvio, debemos ir a pelear con ellos.

– Los portales están cerrados y Mimí no puede volver a abrirlo… ¡Mimí ni siquiera puede estar despierta!

– Además, incluso si podemos ir ¿qué se supone que hagamos? Los digimon no pueden pelear y me opongo a que se sigan usando las esencias.

– No es como si tuviéramos más opciones.

– ¡No es como si ustedes estén en condiciones para hacerlo!

La discusión aumentaba rápidamente de intensidad y ya no era posible determinar quien decía cada oración. Estaban nuevamente en un punto muerto con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión en el fondo todos estaban de acuerdo.

Tenían que hacer algo, no podían rendirse, y carecían de la forma para actuar. Lo mismo que estuvieron experimentando durante meses, agravado hasta el punto en el único fin de discutir era sentir que estaban haciendo algo.

….

* * *

_**Sé que en el capítulo puede dar la impresión de no avanzar en la historia (me refiero a esa guerra que se está librando como telón de fondo) pero en realidad se retoma el tema central de este fic que se vio bastante opacado últimamente: La recuperación y evolución mental de Tk y cómo afecta a quienes le rodean... que gracias a Dragomon, como han estado leyendo, Tk ha dado un gran paso atrás y cuando lograba avanzar un poquito en algo, lo hacía retroceder de nuevo. [Eso fue lo que intenté decir en el resumen aunque no creo que se hubiera entendido]**_

_**Este capítulo fue tan largo que tuve que cortarlo y solo me falta agregar la escena final para que el siguiente capítulo esté listo… el problema es que está resultando en una tarea bastante complicada por lo que podría demorarse.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Redefinir una misión**

Tk observaba a quienes se quedaron con él sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Estaba de pie, inmóvil, mientras el universo mismo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. La impotencia se convirtió en rabia por lo que comenzó a caminar en círculos por todo el lugar inconscientemente.

Ignoró las preguntas de los digimon tapándose las orejas con las manos enfocándose de nuevo en volver a sentir lo que sucedía en ese otro mundo pero en medio de su estado agitado ya no era capaz de hacerlo. Sin forma de enterarse de lo que sucedía volvió a sentir que estaba aparte del resto de grupo. Aunque si era honesto consigo mismo la idea de volver a ese lugar le causaba escalofríos.

Sin embargo estaba muy preocupado como para poder quedarse quieto a esperar que otros actuaran por él. Presentía que podía hacer algo, destellos de la última vez que usó su esencia a toda capacidad le mostraron como tenía la habilidad para darles una gran ventaja en esa guerra. Las consecuencias tanto en sí mismo como en el Digimundo eran lo que le impedía actuar. Si lo hacía digimon tendrían que ser sacrificados mientras perdería la poca estabilidad mental que poseía.

Mareado por los recuerdos demasiado vagos que parecían llegar uno tras otro se vio obligado a detenerse quedando de pie enfrente de Kari, la chica que siempre parecía estar a su lado incluso en sus recuerdos más antiguos y nunca dejó de intentar ayudarlo. La misma que por recatarlo terminó cayendo enferma, al igual que todos en ese edificio terminaron por su culpa lastimados de una forma u otra.

"_No te detengas. Avanza. Debe haber algo que hacer para cambiar esta situación"_

Pensó sentándose junto a Kari. Le era más fácil recordar y mantenerse concentrado cuando ella estaba cerca. Si quería ser de ayuda debía concentrarse pero escucharla toser hacía que se le dificultara no dejarse llevar por su preocupación enfocándose en su estado. Cuanto menos le gustaría hacer algo para aliviarla, y al resto de los heridos, lamentando carecer de la habilidad para ello. Pensarlo volvió a llevar sus pensamientos con los desaparecidos que dejaron de ser figuras sin rostro al poder recordar cuanto significaban para él: Patamon, Matt y Gabumon.

Para el momento que Palmon se le acercó, seguramente para revisar que estuvieran bien, lo encontró llorando con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Cuando le preguntó que le pasaba fue incapaz de poner en palabras aquello que lo atormentaba.

"_Se van a morir, se van a morir, se van a morir" _ Su mente trabajaba frenéticamente conforme analizaba el conocimiento del efecto secundario en su hermano por usar su esencia y lo que Patamon estaba dispuesto a hacer _"Sufrirán por mi culpa. Se van a morir, se van a morir."_

Antes de darse cuenta su respiración se volvió errática y su mirada recorría la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera hacer. Sentía el fuerte agarre de Palmon en sus brazos quien le hablaba en un inútil intento de calmarlo a lo cual quiso explicarse atragantándose con sus propias palabras. No estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico, o eso creía, solo le estaba costando controlar sus emociones.

– Detiene… se detiene… ¡detenlo! – Murmuró esforzándose por evitar que su voz temblara. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas para obligarse a decir las palabras que darían sentido a lo que trataba de comunicarle. Después de todo solo era el primer mensaje que debía dar – Matt… usar la esencia… detiene corazón.

La oración seguía estando entrecortada pero la expresión en el rostro de Palmon le indicó que había entendido su mensaje y se disponía a alertar al grupo. Por suerte Tk logró agarrarla antes de que se marchara llamando la atención de Izzy y Tentomon, los únicos otros dos seres despiertos en esa habitación, quienes se acercaron preocupados.

– Y si no… su plan es… tomar el poder de Dragomon... – Continuó ignorando la confusión en los recién llegados – si lo hace… desaparecerán. Patamon… misión suicida… distrae…

Presintiendo que en esta ocasión ya no fue capaz de transmitir el mensaje correctamente Tk ya no pudo ocultar sus lágrimas. Darse cuenta de que incluso si era capaz de informales no habría nada que pudieran hacer solo empeoraba su estado de ánimo.

"_¿Así se sintió cuando intenté saltar?"_

Pensó recordando la expresión de Matt cuando estuvieron juntos en su apartamento y lo detuvo al intentar suicidarse. La idea hizo que se aferrara con más fuerte a Palmon quien ya no pudo aguatar su peso terminando cayendo sobre ella mientras intentaba controlar su llanto.

"_Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer… si esas esencias no existieran todo sería distinto"_

El pensamiento le hizo doler la cabeza conforme sentía como si alguien le gritara por haber pensado aquello y le recalcaba lo importante que eran para el equilibrio del Digimundo. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le parecía injusto que tuvieran que sufrir por usar poderes que en primer lugar no quisieron.

"_Mimí está en coma, Joe no puede moverse sin ayuda, Izzy está aquí pero no puede entender lo que digo o decir algo. Tai está en tanto dolor que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, Kari está enferma, necesita un hospital… la incapacidad para sentir de Sora podría ser permanente…y Matt morirá si sigue con su tonto plan que no existiría si no fuera por ese ridículo poder y todas las tonterías que he hecho"_

No sabía a quién le estaba reclamando mentalmente pero la severidad con que esos pensamientos se formaron acallando los reclamos. Si había algo que quisiera en esos momento con tanta intensidad como su deseo de que esa guerra terminara de una vez, era hacer desaparecer a las esencias.

"_Puedo hacerlo" _Concluyó secándose las lágrimas y separándose de Palmon aunque su agotamiento le hizo permanecer acostado en el suelo. Las últimas horas de su vida antes de perder toda su memoria aparecieron en su mente vívidamente _"Ya no solo hago renacer, tengo parte del poder la fuerza maestra. Puedo reconstruir el Digimundo para que las esencias no sean necesarias, arreglando el problema con la Tierra del Inicio y terminando con esta guerra al crear una barrera que ningún ser de ese mundo pueda atravesar"_

La idea resultaba tentadora siendo el hecho de que seguía sin saber cómo rescatar a su hermano, Patamon y Gabumon lo único que le impedía actuar.

"_También podría eliminarlos y ya. Tengo control sobre todo lo que viva"_

Tan fácilmente como el pensamiento de masacrar una dimensión completa se formó, la descartó alarmado por lo drástico que habían sido sus pensamientos. A su modo de ver, la mentalidad del asesino había regresado haciendo que se atragantara con sus propias respiraciones. Esa era una línea que no estaba dispuesto cruzar.

No todavía.

….

* * *

Todo lo que se encontraba a la vista de Kari era humo. Estaba sentada, eso lo sabía, sin embargo no podía ver en donde o entender cómo llegó a ese lugar. Se levantó un tanto confusa notando algo brillando a la distancia a donde se dirigió lentamente hasta que pudo reconocer a la esencia de la luz.

– Fracasé en mi misión, ¿no? – Dijo Kari sabiendo los dos únicos motivos por lo que ella aparecía en sus sueños – Y ahora Dragomon lo destruirá todo.

– Por lo último no te preocupes. El joven que está conectado a la esencia del conocimiento ya ha descubierto como otorgarles la victoria, solo debe darse cuenta de ello.

Esas palabras animaron un tanto a Kari aunque también le hizo ver que era sobre Tk quien la esencia quería hablar. Aunque no se le ocurría que podría decirse, nada de lo que dijera cambiaría la realidad.

– Te has rendido. No deberías de hacerlo cuando yo estoy trabajando en mi parte. – Dijo la esencia flotando enfrente de Kari –A tu misión todavía le falta mucho para estar concluida, años incluso, y que Dragomon haya empeorado todo solo hace que tu papel sea más importante.

Su tono de voz era calmo haciendo que le tomara a un momento procesar lo que insinuaba sin estar segura de estar comprendiéndole bien.

– Fue mi error asignarte un deber mayor del que podías y debías llevar por lo que tomo junto a la esencia de la esperanza la responsabilidad de ayudarle a sanar el daño físico. Aunque mi compañero carece de sutileza y no podemos garantizar que tanto podamos lograr…– Continuó hablando – La otra parte, la que has estado haciendo bien hasta el momento y en cual tus otros amigos han estado ayudando, es tu nueva misión. Una que debes entender es normal presente altibajos, sobre todo cuando hay grandes responsabilidades de por medio. Eres luz, él perdió la de su vida y todavía no ha podido reencontrarla.

Kari quedó perpleja. Por un lado sentía que estaban dándole buenas noticias aunque al mismo tiempo no lograba comprenderlas y estaba a punto de pedirle una explicación cuando la esencia de la luz desapareció.

Todavía atrapada en ese sueño intentó entender su nueva misión. Repasó con cuidado cada palabra hasta que finalmente creyó comprender su papel, uno que seguía luciendo como una misión muy grande para ella pero que estaba dispuesta a completar. Todo lo que la esencia de la luz le pedía era que estuviera junto a Tk, ayudándolo ante la nueva situación en su vida como lo ha estado haciendo y comprendiera que era normal que hubiera ocasiones en que todo empeorara, pero eran en esos momentos donde debía más debía estar presente.

"_Ser su soporte emocional, estar allí hasta que vuelva a ser capaz recuperar el suyo" _ Pensó dándose cuenta que lo importante no era el cómo Tk terminó en ese estado, sino qué harían para ayudarlo durante su proceso de recuperación _"Eso es lo que hemos estado, o intentado, hacer. Dragomon solo se ha aprovechado para empeorarlo y aun cuando lo derrotemos, el daño causado todavía estará presente"_

Una vez que fue capaz de comprender eso vio como la neblina comenzaba a hacerse más espesa haciéndola parpadear reiteradamente. Cuando fue capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos se dio cuenta que ahora estaba viendo un techo de madera y sintiendo su cuerpo caliente. Su tos le bastó para confirmar que estaba despierta.

Fue entonces que escuchó lo que parecían ser un llanto y gemidos a lo que desvió su vista a la fuente mirando preocupada como Tk había perdido todo el control sobre sí mismo. Nada de lo que Palmon, Izzy o Tentomon hicieran parecía calmarlo mientras decía palabras le costaba entender.

"_Está asustado, preocupado y confundido. Sabe cosas que no puede explicar, puede hacer algo que no quiere y la esencia de la esperanza en un intento por detenerlo de hacer algo imprudente terminó agitándolo"_

Oyó Kari la explicación de la esencia de luz antes de obligarse a sentarse. Su acción llamó la atención de Tentomon a quien tranquilizó explicándole tanto a él como a Palmon que ella se encargaría de Tk.

– Ustedes están muy cerca de encontrar lo que terminara esta guerra – Insistió señalando tanto a Tentomon como a Izzy para luego dirigirse a Palmon – Y no veo a nadie más en esta habitación. Estaré más tranquila si alguien vigila que Mimí este bien.

Ninguno parecía convencido pero en lugar de seguir con ello Kari prefirió enfocarse en Tk quien estaba abrazando las piernas contra su pecho. Se acercó hasta quedar sentada enfrente de él buscando cual era el mejor camino para proceder. Al final terminó pidiéndole que le explicara lo que pensaba a lo cual él parecía negarse a hacer.

Levantando la vista Kari notó que al menos Izzy y Tentomon habían hecho lo que les pidió dejando a Palmon quien le relató lo poco que comprendió recordando que todavía no había avisado al resto a lo cual corrió a hacerlo. Con esa nueva pieza de información Kari intentó llenar los espacios en blanco haciendo preguntas más específicas al tiempo que buscaba calmarlo.

– Todo va a estar bien – Dijo con voz entrecortada un tanto para ella misma al sentir que no estaba haciendo mucho progreso, y darse cuenta de la situación era más grave que lo que pensó originalmente – Ya sabemos que planearon y ya se nos ocurrirá algo para detenerlos a tiempo. Yo estoy aquí contigo.

Se quedó a su lado en silencio presintiendo que no habría palabras que pudiera pronunciar tras informar de los detalles del plan de Matt a Tentomon. Tampoco permitió que la soñolencia le ganara por si acaso Tk quería volver a hablar con ella y sonrió cuando vio a Izzy levantarse corriendo fuera de la habitación seguido por Tentomon.

– Ves, ya han pensado en algo – Murmuró viendo a Salamon entrar a la habitación a los pocos minutos con una mirada que indicaba que el resto del grupo ya se había marchado a librar la batalla final – Nosotros solo podemos esperar.

– Dejé a los bebés solos.

El comentario aparentemente aleatorio desconcertó a Kari un momento para luego recordar al grupo de bebés digimon que estaban en casa de Tk. Insegura de si era buena idea de hablar de ello o no decidió tratar de llevar la conversación, y por lo tanto sus pensamientos, en esa dirección.

Era una mejor opción que pasársela pensando que no importaba si el plan de tu hermano fallaba o tenía éxito, lo perderías junto a tu compañero digimon y todos los seres vivientes que estuvieran cerca.

…

* * *

_**Según mi planificación quedan dos capítulos (aunque cuando los escriba podrían ser más) y un epilogo tras el cual espero que el propósito de esta historia quede claro. Sinceramente siento que terminé mezclando mal dos historias en una (la de Tk y la de Dragomon) y no las ejecuté para que fueran las historias que pudieron llegar a ser... Debo seguir practicando en los subplots. **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**No volveré a publicar una historia sin terminar primero (aunque se que de todos modos terminaré haciéndolo). Ni siquiera sabría donde empezar a arreglar todos los problemas con este fic. **_

**..**

* * *

**Ida**

Le parecieron horas las que estuvo cabalgado sobre Metalgarurumon por el castillo de Dragomon en busca del corazón oscuro mientras Magnaangemon peleada contra él. Los temblores por toda la edificación eran el único medio que Matt tenía para darse una idea de lo que sucedía en el exterior hasta que llegó al salón principal. Apretó inconscientemente sus puños al reconocerla como la misma habitación donde ese ser mantuvo a Tk cautivo y cuyo piso cubierto de agua le permitió enterarse de lo que sucedía incluso desde su posición en la puerta.

Había sido una visión aterradora por la forma como Dragomon tenía aprisionado con sus tentáculos a Magnaangemon por las alas con intenciones de arrancárselas. Ninguna de las criaturas de ese mundo se atrevía a atacarlo por lo que le pidió a Metalgarurumon que fuera a ayudarlo mientras intentó usar el poder de las esencias para ganar tiempo. Sin embargo una fuerte presión en el pecho se lo impidió haciéndolo jadear mientras se dejaba de caer de rodillas.

– ¡Ve a ayudarlo! Yo estaré bien en un momento.

Le gritó notando sus dudas hasta que finalmente se marchó. Todavía en la puerta notó como el nivel del agua era diferente a la última vez que estuvo en ella y algo inseguro entró en ella. En aquella ocasión fue capaz de permanecer de pie dentro de la habitación con el agua llegándole a las rodillas pero ahora el nivel le cubría la mitad del torso. Lo extraño era que el nivel seguía estando a nivel de la puerta.

"_Esto debería ser más profundo si esa criatura se supone vive aquí"_

Pensó sujetándose el pecho con una mano y continuando revisando la habitación sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo la batalla que se estaba librando. Si el dolor que experimentaba era una señal de haber llegado el límite del uso de su poder, debía resistir lo suficiente para completar su misión.

…..

* * *

El descubrimiento de Izzy era bastante simple. Eran las ocho esencias que conocían las que interactuaban más con ellos, con las personas a las cuales se sentían afines y las alimentaban, pero no eran las únicas existentes. Había siendo de ellas que contribuían a su forma a mantener el equilibrio del Digimundo así mismo que, a diferencia de la época en que aparecieron, ahora habían más de doscientos niños elegidos.

– Básicamente es distribuir la carga con el resto de los elegidos y digimon para que podamos seguir peleando – Resumió Tentomon al grupo reunido en la cueva que guardaba todos los secretos sobre las esencias – También podría intentarse activar las otras o remplazarlos temporalmente con otros humanos afines pero no hay tiempo para ello.

No era un mal plan el desahacerse momentáneamente de los efectos secundarios de haber estado usando sus esencias sin embargo entendían que estarían obligando a otros a soportarlos en lo que durara el enfrentamiento. La guerra había agotado las fuerzas de todos por lo que dudaban que hubieran voluntarios.

– Finalmente algo en lo que podamos ayudar con esa cosa mágica – Declaró Davis señalándose a si mismo y al grupo que conformaba con Cody, Yolei, Ken y sus digimon – No podemos pedirle a otros que participen en caso de otra emboscada por lo que nosotros nos encargaremos de ello y antes de que objeten les recuerdo que estamos en una carrera contra reloj.

Lo último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Tai, Sora y Joe que parecían listos para oponerse a su idea. Comprendía su preocupación pero cada minuto que perdían aumentaba la posibilidad de que quienes se encontraban en aquel otro mundo les sucediera algo malo.

– De ser posible podría distruirse de tal forma que todos los elegidos hagan parte de esto sin que los afecte y de no ser suficiente nosotros tomaríamos el resto – Propuso Ken tras un momento de silencio – ¿Sería mejor de esa forma?

– ¿Saben cómo hacer lo que proponen? – Preguntó Armadillomon confundido.

La respuesta que obtuvo de Tentomon fue un simple asentimiento para luego ponerse a modificar algunos de los diseños de la pared.

...

* * *

_**El ultimo capitulo fue publicado hace... mucho y todavía tengo el mismo problema. Incluso teniendo bosquejado los capítulos no puedo escribirlos. Me temo que en el siguiente capítulo tendré que saltarme todo lo referente a la lucha contra Dragomon y pasar al final con uno o dos "capítulos" más que incluso ni siquiera puedo contarlos como tal porque será más un recuento hasta llegar a la escena final. **_

_**Realmente arruiné el final de esta historia dejando más cosas inconclusas y mal explicadas de lo que creí cuando se suponía que esta sería la historia donde más trabajaría para evitar precisamente eso, trabajo que tras el décimo capitulo creo que dejó de verse reflejado.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Diario **

Sentada en el escritorio de su habitación y usando la luz de su lámpara, Kari sacó de uno de los gabinetes un cuaderno y un lápiz. Suspiró viendo los utensilios ante ella y abrió el cuaderno cuyas primeras páginas consistían en un calendario lleno de notas sobre eventos pasados con excepción de uno. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al leer el evento que sucedería mañana, uno tan especial que lo marcó con distintos colores para resaltarlo.

"_Debería empezar"_

Pensó recordando que acababa de anochecer y debía terminar con su labor lo más pronto posible o correría el riesgo de quedarse dormida al día siguiente. No es como si en primer lugar pudiera dormir de la emoción de que finalmente todo parecía estar bien. Con ese pensamiento comenzó a pasar las hojas de diario donde se resumía toda la guerra contra Dragomon que terminó hace ya dos meses pero cuya historia seguía sin estar terminada.

Había sido un impulso, una necesidad de desahogase, lo que la motivó a iniciar el diario tras finalmente estar todo en calma. Uno que abandonó al llegar al momento en que su hermano junto con parte del grupo se fueron al Mar de las Tinieblas a buscar a Matt, Gabumon y Patamon además de ponerle fin a la guerra. Era complicado poner en palabras lo que sucedió, días llenos de emociones abrumadoras que en ocasiones le daban pesadillas al pensar en todas las formas como todo pudo salir mal.

"_Pero no fue así y debo registrarlo lo más fielmente posible"_

Se recordó tomando el lápiz para comenzar a escribir desde el punto donde se había quedado.

_En algún momento durante mi conversación con Tk, Mimí despertó al tiempo que desapareció mi malestar. Incluso Tk parecía enfocarse con mayor facilidad en su entorno. En mi mente escuché a Tai explicándome su plan, pidiéndome que estuviera a cargo del grupo y si para el anochecer no aparecían debíamos marcharnos. _

_No le obedecí. A ninguno de nosotros le gustó lo que dijo. _

_La idea de que mi bienestar se debía a que otro estuviera sufriendo me resultaba insoportable por lo que llevé a Mimí y Tk a sus respectivas casas pidiéndole tanto a Palmon como a la madre de Tk que los vigilaran. Ambas fueron de mucha ayuda para impedir que ellos insistieran en acompañarme cuando todavía se encontraban mal por lo sucedido. Durante todo el trayecto sentí que Salamon estaba mirándome con preocupación la cual entendía pero cuando al ver el estado de mis amigos supe que tomé la decisión correcta. No volveré a fallar cuando me necesiten. _

_Fueron dos días los que estuvimos en ese estado siendo yo en un inicio la encargada de calmar a las familias preocupadas por las desapariciones al tiempo de vigilar toda la situación. Mimí tuvo que obligarme a ceder mi puesto recordándome que también debería descansar. Lo cierto fue que lo intenté pero solo pude permitirme un momento de relajación cuando los efectos secundarios en ellos desaparecieron. Misma sensación que desapareció cuando mi hermano y el resto del grupo no regresaban._

_Tras tres días adicionales de espera recibí la noticia de que la madre de Tk finalmente lo internaría en una institución médica al otro lado del país. Estuve a punto de discutir con ella sobre ser un mal momento para ello cuando vi lo mal que Tk se encontraba, todavía tratando de recuperarse de lo que le hizo Dragomon al tiempo que seguía preocupado por su hermano y Patamon. A pesar de que la esencia de la Luz y Esperanza estaban trabajando para ayudar a sanar su mente todo era demasiado para él, incluso mis intentos de calmarlo parecían causar el efecto contrario… Tuve miedo de que volviera a colapsar y aceptar que el momento de nuestra separación llegó antes de lo que creí y con la mayoría del grupo atrapados en otra dimensión._

_Me hubiera gustado que en ese día pudiéramos haber estado todos reunidos en una tranquila reunión y marcar en mi calendario cuando podíamos empezar a visitarlo. No verlo histérico y demasiado alterado como para entender lo que sucedía; no teniendo que ser prácticamente arrastrado rumbo a ese lugar donde podrían ayudarlo mientras nos gritaba por ayuda. La escena casi me hace llorar y cuando Yolei mencionó que quizás el estado de Tk ante la partida se debía a que estaba mezclando los recuerdos de todas las veces que Dragomon se lo llevó a la fuerza ya no pude resistirme más. Porque tenía razón. _

_Durante todo el tiempo que estuve a su lado desde que lo encontramos pude ver varias veces como confundía situaciones levemente parecidas. Y ahora cuando la pesadilla se suponía debía terminar para él sencillamente seguía atrapado en ella sin que pudiera ayudarlo… Ni siquiera estoy segura de cuando podamos visitarlo porque los doctores están preocupados por lo mal que se estaba adaptando al cambio. _

_Intenté dejarlo de lado, decirme que sería algo temporal y mi forma de ayudarlo consistía en que rescatáramos al resto. Estaba convencida de que una carta por parte de todos sería útil, ese era el movimiento correcto que debíamos hacer._

_Sin embargo estábamos atascados, impotentes e incomunicados sobre lo que estaba pasando en el Mar de las Tinieblas, todavía agotados por la guerra y lidiando con los efectos secundarios que ocasionó en el Digimundo. Fue una semana completa en la que solo podíamos ir a tratar de reparar los daños al tiempo que recuperábamos fuerzas para la siguiente batalla. _

_Fueron exactamente ocho días los que pasaron hasta que Mimí nos llamó informando que se sentía con fuerzas para abrir otro portal y entre todos fuimos a buscarlos. Encontrarlos no fue complicado, lo difícil fue tratar con las criaturas de ese mundo quienes exigían un nuevo gobernante. _

_Dragomon estaba muerto y el corazón oscuro desaparecido; todo el soporte del Mar de las Tinieblas destruido con ello por lo que nosotros, los responsables, no podríamos marcharnos hasta que propusieran una solución. No es como si hubieran tenido forma de hacerlo antes de que llegáramos siendo que para cuando le permitieron a Matt intentar volver a usar su esencia, la habilidad tomada para abrir el portal había desaparecido. Una buena decisión considerando que incluso con todo el tiempo que tuvo para recuperarse todavía era notable la palidez en él y lo agotado que estaba al ser el único que no se benefició del plan de Izzy._

_En retrospectiva quizás no fue un buen momento para mencionar el traslado de Tk pero me pareció que era justo que estuvieran enterados, sobre todo Tokomon quien no dejaba de mirarme queriendo preguntarme al respecto sin atreverse a interrumpir nuestra conversación. Fue un cambio de tema que en un inicio hizo el estado de humor de todos de caer sin embargo todos llegamos eventualmente a la misma conclusión de que, sin Dragomon, todo mejoraría. _

_Siendo optimistas en ello nos volvíamos a enfocar en el problema inmediato con el Mar de las Tinieblas. Intentamos hacer que eligieran entre ellos a su nuevo gobernante o que empezaran a vivir sin uno, dando ejemplo de nuestro mundo, sin mucho éxito. Hawkmon fue quien descubrió, aunque creo que bromeaba cuando lo dijo, que querían que uno de nosotros fuera su nuevo líder. _

_Tokomon corroboró esa idea diciéndonos que el grupo que inicialmente le ayudó estaba muy interesado en la forma como usábamos las esencias. Incluso mencionó que a uno de ellos le gustaría que fuera Mimí su nueva ama aunque tras la última batalla las opiniones estaban divididas. No cabe mencionar que no estaba muy contenta con la idea, ninguno de nosotros realmente lo estaba. Ese mundo nunca representó nada positivo para nosotros y quedarnos en él, en ese mundo gris, sería insoportable. Por eso me sorprendí cuando Tokomon se ofreció a ocupar el puesto, al menos temporalmente hasta que los seres de ese mundo aceptaran que no necesitan de un amo._

_Una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión me invadió. Analizando si lo aceptarían Izzy resumió el papel que cada uno desempeño siendo entonces cuando me enteré de lo sucedido durante nuestra separación. _

_El grupo se enfocó en Dragomon, en atacarlo usando todo el poder que tenían siendo la única excepción Tai y Agumon que fueron al castillo a detener a Matt. Por suerte mi hermano llegó a tiempo para evitar que usara su esencia con el corazón oscuro el cual acababa de encontrar como se empeñaba en hacerlo a pesar de que el estado de su corazón estaba tan deteriorado que era por poco que podía permanecer en pie. Al final logró convencerlo de enfocarse en atacar a Dragomon con Omnimon pero ese poder adicional solo hizo la pareja equilibrada. _

_Todo el poder que Dragomon obtenía del corazón oscuro al no estar gastando parte de él tratando de controlar a los seres de ese mundo era abrumador. Algo que se alimentaba de las emociones negativas que a pesar de que mi hermano y el resto intentaron oprimir, seguían allí._

_Miedo, desesperación, frustración. Solo puedo imaginarse como debieron de sentirse por la cara que colocaron al llegar a esa parte por no mencionar que Dragomon podía usar ese mismo poder para aumentar los sentimientos negativos en un ciclo que lo fortalecía continuamente… Incluso me temo que lo sucedido con nosotros y el Digimundo sirvieran igualmente a su favor. _

_Magnaangemon, debido a un golpe recibido, terminó chocándose contra el castillo y decidió usar la poca energía que le quedaba cumpliendo la misión de Matt. Usando curación celestial purificó el corazón oscuro. Sin él, la batalla se fue inclinando en contra de Dragomon hasta que finalmente fue posible darle el golpe que terminó todo._

_Dejar a Tokomon a cargo se me hizo menos extraño tras oírlo, incluso tenía sentido. Fue el único de nosotros que había logrado aliarse con seres de ese mundo y sus acciones en la guerra tanto como infiltrado como en la batalla final a sus ojos lo volvía el único digimon del grupo digno de ser su amo. Ellos sabían que Omnimon era el más fuerte, pero era eso no los impresionó._

_Me opuse. No me importaba lo lógico que era porque todo lo que yo veía en ese momento era que mi intensión de reunirlo con Tk no podría cumplirse. En mi mente se libraba una lucha interna entre mi egoísta deseo y los razonamientos a favor de ese plan. _

_Por suerte no fui la única y eventualmente logramos a un acuerdo en donde Tokomon podría ser el nuevo amo del Mar de las Tinieblas, pero por encima de ello seguía siendo el digimon compañero de Tk._

Un bostezo hizo que Kari dejara de escribir un momento y contemplara todo lo que había redactado. Solo le faltaba mencionar la lenta restructuración del Mar de las Tinieblas que todavía sigue en proceso y el hecho de que los fan de Mimí de ese mundo podrían estar complacidos con la frecuencia con que abre portales para que Patamon pueda viajar entre ambos mundos. Una situación temporal hasta que descubran como usar el mismo poder que Dragomon empleaba con ese propósito.

"_Creo que puedo terminar aquí" _ Pensó mirando el reloj que marcaba pasada la media noche y revisando las notas de su calendario por si se pasó por alto algún momento importante alegrándose de haberlos incluido a todos _"El resto debe esperar y mientras tanto seguiré tomando notas"_

Agotada guardó el lápiz en su puesto y cerró el diario que envolvió con papel de color rosado para indicar que se trataba del suyo antes de dirigirse un momento al comedor. Debido a la escasa luz le costó encontrar la libreta cubierta de papel naranja de su hermano sobre la cual colocó la suya antes de irse a dormir. Estaba algo curiosa de saber lo que Tai escribió sin embargo incluso si se atreviera a ello, el sueño que sentía no le permitiera concentrarse.

Tendría que esperar al resultado final. De momento debía dormir lo que pudiera antes de la primera visita que se les permitía hacer a Tk.

…..

* * *

_**He cambiado todo mi cronograma de escritura para darle un fin decente a la historia.**_

_**Ya no sé si me falta uno o dos capítulos porque lo que tenía planeado para este no pude escribirlo porque el tema del diario se extendió más de lo que pensé.**_

_**Incluso aunque no quiero extenderme tengo pensado cambiar el capítulo que tenía planteado como epilogo y alargarlo/cambiarlo en un intento de compensar la forma como se me descontroló la historia. O de lo contrario el final sería más apresurado de lo que ya es. **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**No comentarios en el capítulo anterior pero story stats me dice que lo leyeron. Espero que eso no signifique que lo leyeron y ya no les gustó la historia.**_

* * *

**Punto de reinicio **

"_Hubieran dicho eso desde un inicio"_

Pensó Matt algo malhumorado con la cabeza gacha y sentando en una banca teniendo del otro lado un par de bolsas con todos los diarios que habían escrito. En un inicio iba a ir acompañado de Kari quien era la más capacitada para determinar si el traslado a esa institución estaba siendo beneficioso para Tk pero cuando informaron en la recepción sobre su visita le informaron que durante un tiempo solo estaría permitido que entraran familiares. Mentir diciendo que Kari era una prima no resultó.

"_De haberlo sabido pudo haber venido alguno de mis padres"_

Lo único que le habían informado de antemano era que un máximo de dos personas quienes podrían ir simultáneamente. Teniendo en cuenta que al momento de hacer el traslado estaba en otro mundo lo más lógico era que fuera y tras explicar porque querían que Kari fuera, sus padres se mostraron de acuerdo. Renuentes al principio pero eventualmente aceptaron.

– ¿Todos escribieron eso?

La pregunta hizo que Matt levantara la vista notando a Tk sonriéndole enfrente de él vistiendo el mismo atuendo de color azul que le había visto a todos los otros internados. Si omitía ese detalle junto a la pulsera blanca en su muñeca daba la impresión de que nada de lo ocurrido los últimos meses sucedió.

– Me tomara mucho tiempo leerlo – Continuó hablando Tk notando que su hermano parecía ensimismado mientras ojeando los cuadernos con forros de distintos colores y adornos a lo cual tomó uno de color verde claro con adornos de flores en la portada – Adivinaré y diré que este es de Mimí.

– ¿La recuerdas? – Preguntó Matt emocionado levantándose de un salto a lo que notó como Tk se encogía de hombros incomodo haciéndolo quedarse quieto.

– No exactamente, recuerdo solo sensaciones. – Respondió en voz baja evitando la mirada de su hermano fingiendo estar leyendo lo que Mimí escribió. – Al menos es mejor que cuando llegué aquí. Ya no olvido tan fácilmente.

Matt no pudo dejar de notar lo forzada que era la sonrisa que Tk le dio ante ese último comentario a lo cual comenzó a analizar sus alrededores. El edificio donde estaban contaba con dos pisos y tres jardines internos iguales al que se encontraban en esos momentos. Durante el tiempo que tuvo que esperar para ser autorizado a una visita investigó sobre el lugar sin encontrar ningún reclamo o queja.

Nada de eso cambiaba que seguía siendo una institución para pacientes con problemas de salud mental.

– ¿Para qué son los diarios? – Preguntó pasándose las manos por el cabello en un intento de calmarse viendo a Tk sentarse en el pasto todavía sosteniendo en sus manos el cuaderno escrito por Mimí. Su expresión seguía siendo algo melancolía y distante a lo cual decidió sentarse a su lado – No me importó escribirlo, solo estoy curioso de que la única vez que nos envías una mensaje sea con una petición tan… extraña.

Silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo y un intento menos disimulado por evitarlo. Inclinándose hacia atrás Matt no puedo evitar preguntarse en qué momento el hablar con Tk se convirtió en algo tan complicado. Un distanciamiento que nunca existió entre ellos simplemente había aparecido un día creciendo hasta convertirse en su punto actual donde ya no eran capaces de tener una conversación fluida.

– Creo que quería hacer algo parecido, sobre esa parte de mi vida que no recuerdo. – Explicó Tk finalmente en voz baja obligando a Matt a esforzarse para poder escucharlo – Sé que estaré aquí por otros meses por lo que la idea de diarios me pareció la mejor forma para empezar. Creo que eso también era algo parecido a como quería empezar…

– Entrevistas para ser exacto – Le interrumpió no pudiendo reprimir más la sonrisa que comenzó a formarse en sus labios. Se trataba de un secreto entre ambos antes de que todos los problemas comenzaran por lo que no había forma que alguien se lo dijera. Un detalle pequeño pero que era indicio de que lo que podría suceder en el futuro, uno que por primera vez en lo que respectaba con su hermano estaba lleno de optimismo. – En ese caso creo que yo no fui el único que se emocionó escribiendo los diarios.

Cerrando los ojos Matt se puso a repasar algunas de las confesiones que colocó en medio de su relato. Su intención había sido inicialmente dedicarse a escribir lo que quería que Tk se enterara, hechos concretos, sin embargo entre más pensaba en ello, más le resultaba difícil no expresar lo que sucedía en su mente en aquel tiempo. Esperaba que de esa forma comprendiera lo que le impulsó a tomar tan arriesgada decisión.

– ¿Cuándo podré volver a ver a Patamon?

Escuchando la pregunta que no quería oír, Matt salió de sus pensamientos notando la expresión preocupada de Tk quien había ojeado el cuaderno hasta llegar a las últimas hojas donde debió de haber leído sobre lo sucedido. Lo cierto era que desconocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

– Veré si puedo traerlo la próxima semana.

Respondió deseando poder cumplir con la promesa que estaba haciendo.

….

* * *

Los primeros días internado en ese lugar fueron como una pesadilla viviente, incapaz de separar las ideas que su perturbada mente le inducía de la realidad y con un temor persistente que crecía en cada momento. Tk recordaba con claridad cómo fue confinado a una habitación siendo sedado cuando sus ataques de histeria llegaban a un punto en que se volvían peligrosos tanto para sí mismo como para aquellos que lo rodeaban.

Durante ese tiempo la idea de permanecer encerrado en aquellas paredes le pareció terminaría enloqueciéndolo pero eventualmente la sensación desapareció. Ahora el volver a ella con dos bolsas llenas de cuadernos se sentía como algo natural. Sus paredes de color durazno junto a la escasa inmobiliaria y la ventana permanentemente cerrada que daba a uno de los jardines interiores ya eran algo común para él.

Quería irse, eso nunca cambiaría. No importaba cuan agradable fuera el personal y el resto de los internos con los que hablaba ocasionalmente; seguía estando encerrado, vigilado y evaluado. Diariamente presenciaba escenas que le hacían pensar en su familia, en sus amigos, en lo que debieron de soportar por su culpa. También le molestaba que los doctores que le atendían parecieran estar más enfocados en esos pensamientos que ocasionalmente tenía en lugar de sus problemas de memoria que era el motivo por el cual estaba allí.

"_Esto parece innecesario. No están haciendo nada que no pueda hacer desde mi casa."_

Con esos pensamientos en mente dejó los cuadernos a un lado de la cama mientras se acostaba en ella observando la pulsera donde su diagnóstico estaba escrito. Eran tres líneas siendo la primera "Amnesia global" y la segunda "Problemas de control emocional" lo cual fue la mejor forma que encontraron de resumir su situación aunque su condición no encajaba del todo con ellas. La tercera línea era la que le molestaba porque se negaba a aceptar que creyeran que padecía de depresión.

El que hubiera intentado suicidarse no fue su culpa, se había tratado de una idea inducida por un Digimon malvado pero cuando incluso, en un momento de frustración, le dijo eso a la doctora que le preguntaba al respecto su respuesta fue contundente. No le creía y si seguía insistiendo empezarían a considerar que tenía depresión psicótica.

Trataba de entender que para aquellos cuya existencia del Digimundo y del Mar de las Tinieblas su historia podría parecer fantasía, pero era frustrante no saber que responder cuando le hacían preguntas específicas.

"_Solo están tratando de ayudarme"_

Se recordó decidiendo sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas sacando un cuaderno de debajo de su almohada junto con un lápiz. Alisó las arrugas de las sabanas antes de colocar los elementos sobre ella junto a un cuaderno elegido al azar.

"_Este es de Sora"_

Pensó al ver el diseño simple y elegante en naranja sonriendo al haber acertado. Incluso si su pasado nunca regresaba, se sentía bien poder comenzar a rehacer su vida.

…..

* * *

_**La conversación de Matt y Tk junto a la perspectiva de Tk sobre su situación resultó menos larga de lo que creí. Iba a hacer un capitulo con respecto al encuentro a Patamon con Tk pero creo que saltaré al "epilogo" que será uno o dos capítulos (dependiendo que tan largo resulta). **_

_**Quizás publique la información faltante como los diarios o la versión final escrita por Tk (aunque sinceramente si alguien más quiere hacerlo me dice). Para finalizar la explicación de los términos empleados: **_

_**La amnesia global es un tipo de amnesia que afecta el acceso a sucesos pasados como a los que acaban de ocurrir. **_

_**La depresión psicótica es un tipo de depresión que incluye alucinaciones y comportamientos irracionales. **_


	27. Chapter 27

**Al fin volver**

Patamon se encontraba agotado. Acomodado sobre la suave cama todo lo que quería era dormir un rato y olvidarse de todos los problemas que su nombramiento como nuevo amo del Mar de las Tinieblas había causado. Ya habían pasado dos años desde ese día donde en un inicio intentó hacerlos que no dependieran de su figura pero la amenaza de un nuevo ataque a otros mundos era el motivo que lo impulsó a continuar. La historia no se repetiría debido a un grupo bajo sus dominios.

– Ya llegara.

Dijo en medio de un bostezo al notar a Tk mirando por la ventana con las manos colocadas sobre el vidrio. La única respuesta que recibió fue un sonido parecido a un gemido sin cambiar su posición. Era él lo que le impedía permitirse dormir.

Comprendía su nerviosismo porque a pesar de no haber reloj en la habitación sabía que su madre ya llevaba varias horas de retraso. Hoy era el día en que determinarían si podían darle de alta y la demora en su aparición podría significar que habían cambiado de opinión. Era algo poco probable pero no imposible.

– Deja de mirar la ventana – Siguió hablando Patamon parándose en la cama mirando como Tk se volteaba ante el tono firme que empleó – Te sentaras a esperar.

– No es eso. – Dijo finalmente Tk recostándose de tal forma que su frente tocó el vidrio tras el cual se veía el jardín que su madre tendría que cruzar para llegar hasta su habitación – No me preocupa quedarme aquí es solo que… será distinto allá.

Patamon suavizó su mirada al darse cuenta que había malinterpretado el temor de Tk. Si lo pensaba con claridad tenía sentido que se sintiera nervioso de dejar el único lugar en el cual tuvo control de su mente. Era cierto que estar internado en una institución de ese tipo distaba de ser algo agradable pero sin dudas era mejor que ser acosado por un Digimon de otro mundo. Sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que el intento de las esencias por recuperar sus recuerdos fue un fracaso y parte de las secuelas seguían presentes. Mismas que los doctores solo pudieron enseñarle como convivir con ellos.

Sin recuerdos de la mayor parte de su vida; dificultad para recuperar y crear memorias. El efecto era considerablemente menor a como era años atrás siendo en comparación una molestia menor, una que todavía llegaba a entristecerlo y frustrarlo.

Aunque lo negaría si se lo preguntaran, Patamon temía sobre lo que sucedería a Tk una vez cruzaran la puerta de salida.

– Voy a estar contigo – Le aseguró con una sonrisa sintiendo que en parte el mensaje era para sí mismo – Pasara un tiempo antes de que necesite volver. Podremos divertirnos mientras tanto.

– Supongo que tienes razón. Me esforzaré en no preocuparme por ello y disfrutar de mi libertad. – Respondió devolviéndole el gesto mientras dejaba la ventana para sentarse a su lado. Su mirada ahora se encontraba en el bolso donde estaban empacadas sus justas al igual que el borrador del libro que escribió usando los diarios. Tras una larga expresó lo que pensaba – Me pregunto si les gustará incluso con todas esas partes que me quedaron raras…

Patamon no tuvo tiempo de responder porque la puerta se abrió en ese instante revelando a Matt quien refunfuñaba con respecto a, nuevamente, los problemas con la recepcionista. En esta ocasión fue haber mezclado la orden de salida entre dos pacientes lo que le molestó.

– Si mamá no nota el error habríamos tenido que esperar otro mes cuando desde ayer podríamos haber venido – Dijo cargando el bolso guiándolos fuera del edificio. A su lado Tk silenciosamente cargaba a Patamon quien decidió aprovechar el viaje para tomar su siesta – Juraría que lo hace intencionalmente porque el problema siempre sucede conmigo.

_"__Eso es porque la intimidas"_

Presintiendo que su hermano no cambiaría de opinión prefirió solo sonreírle a modo de disculpa a la recepcionista cuando pasaron a su lado. Su atención fue rápidamente captada al ver a su madre acercándose para abrazarlo.

Mentalmente se repitió que incluso si se trataba de un entorno nuevo carecía de motivo para sentirse intimidado. Confiaría en sus instintos y no dejaría que sus ocasionales inseguridades lo detuvieran ahora que poseía las riendas de su vida por primera vez.

Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a lo desconocido con optimismo.

….

* * *

Acostada en su cama, Kari leía en voz baja el cuaderno en sus manos con Gatomon a su lado. Se trataba de la versión que recolectada lo que todos escribieron en sus diarios la cual Tk le entregó ayer por la tarde pidiéndole que fuera critica en su evaluación como le prometió. Era un tema recurrente en sus conversaciones durante el último par de años cada vez que lo visitaba.

Inicialmente fue accidental, una forma de preguntarle indirectamente sobre cómo estaba sobrellevando lo ocurrido. Sin embargo conforme los días pasaron se convirtió en algo habitual, como si estuvieran discutiendo sobre una historia fantástica en lugar de algo que les ocurrió.

_"__Serás la primera en leerlo. Confió en que me des tu opinión"_

Fueron las palabras con la cual le entregó a escondidas el cuaderno en un momento en que todos estaban distraídos durante la pequeña fiesta de bienvenida que le habían organizado. El privilegio de confidente que se había ganado.

– Debió de ser difícil de escribirlo.

Escuchó comentar a Gatomon entendiendo a lo que se refería. Incluso si en sus conversaciones fingían que nada fue real, eso no cambiaba que los hechos plasmados en esas hojas fueron unos de los momentos más difíciles que todos tuvieron que pasar. Dudaba que hubiera al menos un miembro del grupo que no hubiera tenido pesadillas con respecto a ello.

– Por cada parte que quedó confusa, hay otras donde se trasmite bien lo que sentimos.

Comentó agradeciendo tener la posibilidad de ver el panorama completo con calma sabiendo que cada palabra fue meditada para plasmar de la forma más fidedigna los pensamientos de sus protagonistas. Había un efecto tranquilizante en recordar aquello con la nueva información.

– Bueno, ya es hora de irnos. – Concluyó cerrando el cuaderno para luego levantarse de la cama y guardarlo en un cajón de su escritorio – Si no empezamos a alistarnos llegaremos tarde.

La idea había sido de Yolei quien con una sonrisa llena de autoconfianza secundada por Poromon les enseñaron los seis boletos para un parque de diversiones recién inaugurado que había ganado. Querían hacer algo divertido juntos los doce, entre humanos y digimon, como no lo habían hecho desde la fiesta de navidad en casa de Ken hace casi tres años.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Kari y Gatomon llegaron a la estación donde se reunirían viendo que eran las únicas que faltaban. Sin embargo conforme se acercó pudo percatarse del ceño fruncido de Tk mientras que el resto intentaba no lucir impacientes.

– Quizás no debí dejarte las boletas– Comentó Yolei llevándose una mano a la cabeza dirigiéndose a Tk – Ahora alguien tendrá que volver por ellas.

– No te preocupes que de todos modos no esta tan lejos – Respondió Tk tratando de tranquilizarla – Es mi culpa por no haberle dicho nadie al respecto pero ahora Patamon y yo nos las traeremos… ¡No es necesario que nos sigan!

Eso último lo dijo tras haberse alejado notando que el movimiento instintivo de todos había sido dar un paso adelante. Kari fue la única excepción porque sabía que no tenía nada de lo cual preocuparse. Durante los últimos dos años aprendió a distinguir las situaciones en que su ayuda era necesaria y en las cuales solo subestimaba lo que era capaz. Fue un tiempo en donde pudo ayudarlo, cumpliendo su misión y viendo que a pesar de que las memorias nunca volverían todavía tenían a la persona con quien crear nuevas.

No había nada de qué preocuparse.

_"__Al menos tiene a Patamon"_

Pensó dejando escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa cuando a lo lejos vio a Tk girar por el camino equivocado para ser corregido por Patamon.

…

* * *

**_Y terminó siendo un capitulo corto este capítulo final/epilogo (llamado así por el salto temporal). _**

**_Esta historia terminó siendo más complicada narrativamente hablando de lo que estoy acostumbrada. Entre más lo analizo más fácil me queda evidente los motivos porque no me quedé conforme: Tengo casi 30 personajes cuando no se recomienda manejar más de 10, tengo tres líneas complejas de plot sumadas a la necesidad de profundizar en las relaciones entre los personajes, considerando esto cometí el error de seguir con mi rutina de escribir-publicar cuando si quería manejar (por primera vez) algo de esta magnitud debía haberla terminado primero porque una edición del trabajo ya publicado no serviría. _**

**_Para llenar los vacíos provocados de una mala planificación necesitaría un (probablemente largo) oneshot para atar los cabos sueltos con las esencias; un fic sobre la batalla con Dragomon además de la historia no contada de Patamon como el nuevo amo del Mar de las Tinieblas y otro para cubrir parte de lo ocurrido en el salto de dos años (aunque este no sabría qué tan largo sería). _**

**_Dudo que los publique porque ya les hice leer algo del tamaño de un libro. El único que le veo posibilidades de escribirlo es el que cubre el periodo de tiempo de Tk en el hospital y quiero terminar otras cosas antes, muchas ideas aplazadas, por lo que para cuando ya tenga tiempo para ello se habrán olvidado de esta historia…. Aunque eso quizás sea bueno._**


End file.
